A New Generation Book 1: A New Beginning
by WrenTree
Summary: Skypaw isn't alone when it comes to leaving the Clan and finding a place to stay. The Twolegs are about to destroy the entire forest once and for all, and a small group of cats are determined to save it. First fanfic! Sequel: Warriors: The Journey
1. Allegiances::

**A/N: Okay, so I thought about it, and decided that this would be a good idea. Here are all the cats in the Clans so far. That I can think of. It's harder than it seems, okay?**

**ALLEGIANCES**

_L I G H T C L A N_

**LEADER**: Ravenstar—fit, muscular black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

**DEPUTY**: Flashtail—large, jet black tabby with a distinctive, snowy white tail. _Apprentice, Frostpaw._

**MEDICINE CAT**: Amberleaf—small, brownish-red she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

**WARRIORS**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Longclaw—light brown tom with darker paws, ears, tail, and muzzle. Has unusually long claws.

Snowstorm—pure white she-cat with longer fur and unusual, pale grey flecks on her back. _Apprentice, Stonepaw._

Leafpatch—fit, white tabby tom with orange, brown, and black patches all around his body. _Apprentice, Dapplepaw._

Earthback—pretty, light brown she-cat with a white belly, paws and muzzle.

Speckleback—pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes. _Apprentice, Sparrowpaw._

Stormpelt—dark grey tom with a strange liking to water; has glossy fur like those of the ancient RiverClan.

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Stonepaw—lazy tabby tom; sandstone-brown with black stripes and a white belly.

Sparrowpaw—swift, light brown tom with darker stripes.

Dapplepaw—small, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual dark blue eyes.

Frostpaw—snowy white she-cat with blue eyes.

Skypaw—unusually small she-cat tabby with silvery white fur and darker paws, tail, and muzzle.

Gingerpaw—all white she-cat with one right, ginger front paw.

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Stripetail—beautiful, dark grey coat with black stripes wrapping around her tail.

Moonflower—pretty tabby, with unusual black fur that looks navy blue in moonlight.

Goldenheart—beautiful sandy-coloured coat.

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Brokenfang—once-speedy ginger tom with only one fang.

Clawtail—large, dark brown tom with half his tail missing.

Dulleye—pale grey she-cat, the oldest cat in LightClan. Blind and slightly deaf.

Brackenfoot—tortoiseshell tom with ginger paws.

_E M B E R C L A N_

**LEADER**: Streamstar—bluish-grey tabby tom with a flat muzzle.

**DEPUTY**: Thunderheart—dark grey tom with a lighter grey belly.

**MEDICINE CAT**: Sandstorm—sandy-coloured she-cat with green eyes.

_C A T S O U T S I D E C L A N S_

Grace—blue-grey she-cat with silver tinged around her muzzle; long-haired kittypet.

Candelyn—small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; lives with Grace in a Twoleg nest.

Jinkies—very small grey she-cat with darker stripes along her back and white paws, belly and muzzle; kittypet.

Sylvester—jet-black tom with long fur and green eyes; kittypet.

Hercules—white tom with pale brown streaks of fur; kittypet.

Kody—identical to Hercules; lives with Hercules and Sylvester.


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Please, please, please, please, PLEASE take note that this fanfiction is as of ****. If there are tons of wrong things in here, please don't flame about it. Besides, it's a fanfic. It shouldn't matter anyway.**

_Stormpelt strode along next to Flashtail, hiding his growing curiosity with the swift _movements of his tail. Leaf-bare was coming soon, and the LightClan dawn patrol had caught only three small sparrows on their long trip. The edges of the forest were bubbling with activity, from other Clans busily running errands down to the river and Tallpines. But Stormfur had other troubles bothering him.

So far, there were only four apprentices in the Clan. Stonepaw, Sparrowpaw, Dapplepaw, and Frostpaw. Stormpelt knew that Ravenstar would soon give Moonflower's new kit an apprentice name, but he had no clue who the mentor would be. The LightClan warrior had heard news of himself receiving the young she-cat for an apprentice, but most of the eyes fell to Earthback.

"Flashtail, leaf-bare is coming soon," Stormpelt meowed softly. "We must give up the patrol and hunt more. No other Clan will try to invade our territory during this horrid weather."

"Stormpelt, the Twolegs are drawing nearer and nearer into the forest," Flashtail began without faltering his gait. "Now that the Thunderpath has increased and the tree-eater is eating more and more oaks, we must do whatever we can to protect out territory."

Flashtail did have a point. More and more Twoleg nests were appearing in the LightClan territory. The forest once belonged to the ancient Clan of ThunderClan, when the mighty leader Firestar led his Clan away from the dying woods. But the time of ThunderClan, and the other Clans, was over now, and LightClan had moved into the woods. There was no other place they could settle, since rank-smelling city-life filled the other territories with buildings and skyscrapers.

There was only one more Clan in the area that LightClan knew about. EmberClan resigned in the Highstones area near the moonstone. Hence their terrifying name, EmberClan had grown used to the fiery blazes of flames and cinders from living next to Twoleg camps. They were the only Clan for generations to grow delighted by fire.

"Stormpelt, I asked you here without Frostpaw for a reason," Flashtail began, finally stopping and turning to face the dark tabby. "Ravenstar is making some horrible choices in our Clan. He is planning on giving Moonflower's newest kit an apprentice name, even though she is only five moons. LightClan needs a new leader and quick, and only the spirits of the great ThunderClan can help us now."

Stormpelt stared at the deputy in shock and wonder at the same time. What was Flashtail saying? The only way to get rid of a Clan leader was to kill him, and if Ravenstar was killed, then Flashtail would become the new leader.

Thoughts of hostility swam through Stormpelt's mind at once. Was the LightClan deputy _trying _to become Clan leader?

"What do you propose we do?" Stormpelt asked inquisitively. Personally, he thought Ravenstar was doing a fine job at leading.

"We must to something to get rid of Ravenstar. Maybe we could convince the rest of the Clan that he is making some false decisions and let them vote Ravenstar out."

At the eager tone in Flashtail's voice, Stormpelt bounded toward the LightClan camp. Ravenstar was in trouble, and Flashtail was bound to never speak to Stormpelt again. If only the Clan would listen to him. He had no idea that Flashtail would make him the most hated Clan cat of all.

Ravenstar padded quietly to the fern tunnel leading to Amberleaf's medicine den. He needed to speak with the medicine cat urgently. He sensed something in the way Silverpelt shone that night, and wanted to know if StarClan had spoken of ThunderClan to Amberleaf.

The she-cat emerged from her den before Ravenstar could make it inside the tunnel. She stared up at the leader with almost frightened yellow eyes. She was just heading to speak to Ravenstar herself.

"StarClan has spoken, Ravenstar," Amberleaf mewed in her soft, frightened voice.

The jet-black leader stared down at the medicine cat, eyes unchanging. "What have they said?"

Amberleaf paused only to look down at her bracken-coloured paws. "They told me that our Clan is in grave danger. The Twolegs are spreading into our territory faster and faster, just like they got rid of the other two Clans. Pretty soon, the Twolegs will find our camp and destroy it as well."

The expression on Ravenstar's face finally shifted to shock. Twolegs had never gone near the LightClan and EmberClan camps. Were they planning on driving out the Clans just like they did the other two Clans?

"To help, StarClan will send down two brave warriors," Amberleaf continued.

"Send them down?" Ravenstar questioned. "You mean, from StarClan?" Ravenstar didn't give Amberleaf time to answer. "Did they say which Clan?"

Amberleaf nodded solemnly to both questions. "ThunderClan."

Ravenstar stared down at the bracken medicine cat. _ThunderClan?_The ancient Clan cats that once lived in this very same forest? "What else did StarClan say?" he asked.

"Not much else, only that the two warriors were former ThunderClan leaders," Amberleaf mewed with more courage.

Ravenstar turned his gaze to the stars of Silverpelt. Bluestar? Tigerstar? Firestar, even? StarClan had failed to mention which two leaders, no doubt.

"Return to your den, Amberleaf," Ravenstar told the medicine cat. "I will send all the other cats into their dens as well. I will remain awake through the night to wait for these ancient ThunderClan leaders."

"Yes, Ravenstar," Amberleaf mewed, dipping her head low.

"Sleep well," Ravenstar called after her as she padded silently through the fern tunnel.

Ravenstar nimbly leaped onto the Highrock jutting out into the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-rock," he called out to the Clan, following the ancient customs of Thunder-Clan.

As the LightClan cats gathered quietly underneath the Highrock, Ravenstar called out, "StarClan has spoken to Amberleaf."

Before Ravenstar could speak any further, Stormpelt sprinted into the camp, panting out. When he noticed the Clan was gathered at a meeting, he held his tongue and crept over to sit next to a light brown warrior.

Ravenstar continued. "StarClan has warned us of great dangers from the Twolegs. Perhaps it was a mistake to settle where ThunderClan lived many, many moons ago."

"Why would StarClan send us this message when we already know how much our forest is suffering the Twolegs' damage?" an elderly, blind she-cat called out from the crowd. Murmurs of agreement rose from the cats around her.

"Because they also said that they would send us brave leaders from the past to help us," Ravenstar explained.

The elder spoke up once again. "How can StarClan bring warriors back from the dead?"

"I do not know, but that is what Amberleaf has told me," Ravenstar replied. "For now, sleep well. I will remain awake for the night to see if Amberleaf's prediction is true."

With that claim, Ravenstar hopped down from the Highrock and the Clan cats began to disperse. Urgently, the leader padded up to Stormpelt, who was still sitting in the clearing next to the brown cat.

"Is there a problem, Stormpelt?" Ravenstar asked the warrior.

Stormpelt glanced at the cat next to him for reassurance, but then remembered that the cat had not been involved. "Flashtail…" he began.

"What about him?" Ravenstar urged.

"He's…" Stormpelt couldn't bring himself to rat on his Clan's deputy when he knew Ravenstar trusted him so much. "He's out hunting. He won't be back until later."

Ravenstar glanced at the pile of fresh-kill in the middle of the clearing. It was well stocked, and wasn't in need of more kill. "But we seem to be doing just fine."

The cat beside Stormpelt smirked teasingly.

"He just said he'd bring back a vole or two for morning meal," Stormpelt explained. "It was his idea."

Ravenstar stared at Stormpelt for a second or two before giving in to the excuse. "Very well. Whatever suits him." Then the leader turned to the cat next to Stormpelt. "Longclaw, make sure all the warriors are fast asleep in the den before moonhigh. After that, come tell me everything is settled and sleep yourself. I want no one else to be present while I confront the ThunderClan warriors."

"Yes, Ravenstar," Longclaw meowed before dipping his head and sprinting back to the warrior's den. Stormpelt sighed and followed the senior warrior to the den.

Ravenstar padded calmly to the apprentice's den and poked his head in. "Sparrowpaw, may I speak with you a moment?"

The light brown, striped apprentice lifted his head alertly. With a quiet mew, he jumped to his paws and leaped out of the den.

"Yes, Ravenstar?" the apprentice mewed.

"I would like you to make sure all the other apprentices are sleeping before moonhigh. When they are, report to me and sleep yourself."

Sparrowpaw nodded and leaped back into the den.

Ravenstar counted on Longclaw to tell the elders and queens about the sleeping order. He was strict about not having anyone else awake when the ThunderClan cats arrived. He didn't want any of the LightClan cats to feel unsafe around the leaders.

Sighing slightly, Ravenstar started padding over to his den beneath the Highrock. As he neared the entrance to the den, he saw Flashtail sitting next to it.

"Have you brought back the fresh-kill?" Ravenstar questioned, slipping into the den, with Flashtail following.

"Fresh-kill?" the deputy asked, puzzled.

"Stormpelt said that you went off to hunt for the Clan," Ravenstar explained, staring at Flashtail suspiciously.

"Oh, yes," Flashtail lied. "It's in the pile."

"Very good," Ravenstar started. "I have a request of you, Flashtail. Please go around to all the dens and nests and make sure all the cats are asleep. Only Longclaw and Sparrowpaw should be awake."

"Sure, Ravenstar." With that, Flashtail trotted out of the den. Ravenstar stared past the lichen to the warrior. The false appreciation in his meow confused him, but he shrugged the matter off. He wanted everything to be perfect for the arriving, ancient warriors. He was especially excited for the possibility that he might be able to see his old friend, Firestar, again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firestar's eyes shot open suddenly. Without moving his head, he looked around the clearing. _Just as I remember it, _he thought to himself. The warrior's den was right in front of him; the apprentice's den was too his left. The nursery vacated his right, and the Highrock was positioned behind him.

He also noticed Bluestar to his right. Her eyes had shot open just like his, and she stiffly wiggled her paws in the sandy earth.

"I've missed our old home so much," Firestar murmured to the old she-cat.

"So have I, Firestar, so have I," Bluestar meowed back.

For a long time, the two cats remained in their sitting positions, staring at the warrior's den.

Finally, a rustling noise came from behind them. They didn't have to look around to see who or what is was.

"Firestar?" came the voice of Firestar's old friend and Bluestar's old apprentice.

"Ravenpaw…" Firestar began. "Or should I say Ravenstar?" With that, Firestar turned his head to peer over Bluestar's shoulder. Ravenstar had grown so much. He was no longer the skinny, small apprentice Firestar used to know. He had become leader of LightClan.

"I'm surprised you've even made it this far, Ravenstar," Bluestar admitted as the LightClan leader padded up to the two ThunderClan leaders. "You were a scrawny, dead-thing the last time I saw you." Bluestar looked at Firestar with a smirk. "You friend covered for you well."

"Thank you." Ravenstar sat down in front of the cats, shielding their view of the warrior's den. "How long are you to stay?"

Bluestar's expression immediately converted to a serious one. "StarClan has granted us permission to stay until we are no longer needed."

"Tigerstar disagreed of course," Firestar added. He watched Ravenstar flinch, memories of his old mentor coming back to him.

"Ravenstar," Bluestar meowed, looking into the black cat's eyes, "I'm very sorry. I never thought Tigerstar was capable of doing such things."

"We also thought you were incapable of Clan life. When you went to Barley, we thought you'd be happy forever there," Firestar meowed, expecting a thorough explanation.

Ravenstar's eyes filled with hate and disgust. "The Twolegs took over his farm and made it into a foul-smelling place with towering nests and lots of monster on Thunderpaths. They have destroyed most of your old land, and only two Clans remain. EmberClan and LightClan have been fighting over the only prey that remain, as more and more Clan cats get taken in by the Twolegs."

The look in Bluestar's eyes told Ravenstar to stop speaking. She had a look of pure hatred in her glazed eyes, and Firestar thought she'd do whatever to stop the Twolegs, even if it meant breaking the warrior code.

"Have the Highstones been destroyed as well?" Bluestar asked.

"Only Legged-Thunderpaths remain."

Firestar was to speak now. "Where has the moonstone gone to?"

Ravenstar glanced at his paws. "The Twolegs discovered it and took it into their nests. Now, they walk around, wearing shards of the moonstone around the necks and paws. They are overtaking the lands of our ancestors, and will soon devour the forest and marsh where the remaining Clans live."

Bluestar was looking at her blue-grey paws. Firestar knew that she was going to get revenge from the dogs that took her last life, along with their Twoleg owners.

"Ravenstar," the she-cat began, "we have to prepare for a battle."

"A battle?" Ravenstar couldn't hide his surprise. "Against the Twolegs? That's foolish! With their indestructible monsters and machines, they will surely kill us all."

Bluestar glanced up at the LightClan leader. "Yes, that it true." A look of loathing plastered her almost trembling face. "But their zombie-like animals can stop them, can't they?"

Ravenstar's eyes grew wide as realization filled his thoughts. Firestar grinned evilly at his old mentor. "We will need all the kittypets we need. Bluestar, can you convince the dogs to help?"

Bluestar shot her head toward Firestar. "I will never allow those treacherous Twoleg animals to help ThunderClan or LightClan."

"It's our last hope, Bluestar," Firestar pleaded. "We need the help of every Twoleg reference we can get." The ginger cat turned to Ravenstar. "At the Gathering tomorrow, get EmberClan to join our battle. Maybe Bluestar can convince the kittypets and dogs to somehow signal to their Twoleg owners."

Bluestar looked down at her paws, but nodded. "I will do it."

"Then it's settled," Ravenstar said. "As soon as possible, we shall have all our apprentices made into warriors. We will attack whenever we can."

**A/N: I hope you like the prologue. I'm kind of new at this, so please R&R! -**


	3. Chapter One: Origins

**A/N: So. Here's chappie one of my very first Warriors fanfic. _Please _R&R. It may sound a lot like the actual series, but it gets more different. Enjoy!**

_Skykit blinked her eyes only once before sneaking a paw out of the small opening of the _nursery. It was the day of her naming ceremony, and she couldn't wait to get her mentor. There were so many great warriors in her Clan that would suit as fine mentors, but Skykit only wanted one: Stormpelt. He was a new warrior; he was only given his warrior name two moons ago. But Skykit felt some kind of special connection between her and Stormpelt. She wanted to be taught by this amazing warrior no matter what.

"Skykit!" called a nervous meow from behind her. She spun around to face Moonflower, her mother. "What are you doing? You're too young to be setting paw outside of the nursery!"

"But Flashtail came over!" Skykit whined. "He said I was going to become an apprentice today!"

Moonflower's eyes widened. "But you're only five moons old. Surely he will change his mind."

"He said it was Stormpelt's idea. Doesn't that mean Stormpelt will be my mentor?"

Moonflower narrowed her eyes. A new hatred for Stormpelt flooded through her. "Even if you are to become an apprentice today, I shall never allow that spirit of _kittypet_to mentor you!"

Skykit was taken aback. Kittypet? "But Stormpelt is _not_akittypet!"

"I'm very sorry, miss," came a deep, growling voice from behind the small, silver kit. It was Flashtail. He had entered the nursery to see how Goldenheart was tending to her kits whom he was the father of. "Stormpelt is not a kittypet, but he is one by blood. His great ancestor, the wise and powerful Firestar was a kittypet himself."

Skykit's eyes widened in alarm. Stormpelt? The one warrior Skykit desperately looked up to, a kittypet? "I don't care," she mumbled, regained her confidence. "Stormpelt is going to be my mentor!"

With that, the small kit rushed under Flashtail's belly and raced out of the nursery. She didn't stop until she reached the bottom of the Highrock. She heard Moonflower's voice behind her, screaming out her name and begging her to return to the nursery, but didn't oblige.

Suddenly, a softer voice than Flashtail's meowed from behind Skykit. "Well, hello there, little kit. What are you doing so young out of the nursery?"

Skykit spun on her paws to face Ravenstar, the leader of LightClan. She took a pawstep back nervously, but regained her courage. "Stormpelt wants to make me an apprentice today!"

Ravenstar's eyes grew the slightest bit wide, but Skykit could tell that he had an admiring tone his meow. "Very well. If Stormpelt wants to make you an apprentice, he can just become Clan leader, then."

Ravenstar began to pad away, but Skykit tugged on his tail. "Please, Ravenstar? I will train the hardest of any of the apprentices. I will remain obedient to the warrior code. Oh, please, Ravenstar, I promise!"

Ravenstar narrowed his eyes. "But you are only five moons old. You are still too young."

"I allow her to start her training," Moonflower meowed, trotting up to the two.

Ravenstar blinked at her. After a prolonged silence, he meowed, "Very well. Skykit, who would you like as a mentor?"

Skykit was taken aback by the leader's trust in letting the kit decide for herself. So was Moonflower.

"I want Storm—" Skykit began.

"I would never allow it!" Moonflower interrupted. "Stormpelt is the one who gave you the monstrous idea of becoming an apprentice too soon. How about Earthback? She seems like a nice, loving warrior."

Ravenstar stared at Moonflower while Skykit looked on, disbelieving. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "You seem to tremble at the word apprentice for you young kit."

"Now that Stormpelt has stuck the idea in her mind," Moonflower began, glaring down at her kit, "we might as well."

"Very well." Ravenstar nodded. "Earthback it is."

Skykit mewled, "But Ravenstar! If Stormpelt is the one who recommended me, shouldn't he train me?"

Ravenstar glanced at the silver tabby in curiosity. "Stormpelt is a very new warrior. Like your mother, I do not believe that he'd make a very good mentor at the moment. He always seems anxious and edgy."

Skykit's eyes grew dull with disappointment. The white tips of her teeth showed slightly through her half-opened mouth. "But…"

"Go on, Skykit. Run along to the nursery. I will call to the rest of the Clan right before mealtime, okay?" Ravenstar promised.

Skykit looked down at her dark grey paws. She nodded stiffly and began to pad quietly to the nursery. Just before she got out of earshot of the leader and Moonflower, she heard them exchange a few sentences.

"Why would Stormpelt recommend Skykit to begin her training so early?" Ravenstar questioned.

"He _is _related to the evil Brokentail, isn't he?" Moonflower responded. "He sent all of the kits into training rather early in their life."

"Ah, but those are just old myths and legends. We're still not even sure if Stormpelt is related to the great Firestar."

"Firestar was a kittypet before he joined the ancient ThunderClan," Moonflower observed.

"Yes, indeed he was." Ravenstar cast a nervous look over his shoulder to the entrance of his den. Moonflower noticed, but said nothing.

Before Skykit could interrupt, Moonflower noticed her listening. "Didn't Ravenstar tell you to go back to the nursery?"

"Sorry," Skykit mewed sheepishly and scuttled away to the bramble patch that was the nursery. Stormpelt was related to both Firestar _and _Brokentail? One was a kittypet in his time, and the other was wicked with a bloodthirsty lust for power. What did Stormpelt's future have in store for him?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Skykit heard Ravenstar's voice from inside the nursery. She glanced up anxiously, swallowing the last of her mouse tail. Since she was becoming an apprentice, Moonflower allowed her to taste her first piece of fresh-kill.

Goldenheart's kit, Gingerkit, was also being granted permission to become an apprentice. Unlike Skykit, Gingerkit was a full six moons old.

Moonflower nudged Skykit and Gingerkit from the nursery's earthy floor and shoved them out of the entrance. Goldenheart had to stay in the nursery to tend to her other kits that seemed unready to become apprentices just yet.

Skykit looked around the clearing. Warriors, elders, the medicine cat, and apprentices were all creeping out of their dens and gathering underneath the Highrock, staring intently up at Ravenstar.

As Skykit sat on her haunches in between Moonflower's two front paws and Gingerkit took a place next to her mother's tail, Ravenstar leaped gracefully down from the Highrock. With one, sparing glance to the lichen that draped over his den, he turned to the crowd of cats.

"Skykit, Gingerkit, come forward," he muttered to the silver tabby.

Both she-cats nervously trotted forward to stand in front of the LightClan leader. They had to look up to Ravenstar as he sat on his haunches, ready to name the new apprentices' mentors.

"Earthback, you have been a young warrior for some time now. You are now ready for first apprentice. You shall mentor Skypaw."

Skypaw's eyes widened and her whiskers twitched as she heard her new name being spoken. _Skypaw_! It had a nice ring to it. But suddenly, her joy was diminished as Earthback slowly padded toward her. Skypaw's eyes flitted around to where the warriors were positioned. Stormpelt was looking expectantly up at his leader. Disappointment flooded through Skypaw.

"Earthback, you have had a great mentor in Leafpatch. I hope you will pass on your great skills to Skypaw and teach her well."

"I will," Earthback purred as she leaned down to touch noses with Skypaw. Skypaw did so, but instantly retracted from the light brown warrior. She couldn't help but feel resentment to her new mentor.

"Longclaw, you shall mentor young Gingerpaw," Ravenstar continued briskly.

Tail twitching in pride, Longclaw trotted over to Goldenheart's kit and sat on his haunches next to her

"Longclaw, you have been a great apprentice to me in the past. I hope you will pass on your great fighting techniques to this new apprentice."

"Yes, Ravenstar," Longclaw meowed, bending over to touch noses with Gingerpaw.

Skypaw and Earthback made their way toward the edge of the clearing, near the nettle patch where the warriors ate. "What shall I do now, Earthback?" Skypaw mewed, hiding her disappointment.

Earthback looked on proudly. This was her first apprentice, Skypaw knew, and she wanted to do everything right. "For now, get a good night's sleep. We will be up early to start training."

Skypaw nodded. "Yes, Earthback." As the silver she-cat began to trot away, she let out an enormous sigh. She padded past the warriors' den and took a peek inside. Stormpelt emerged from the other end.

"Skypaw!" he meowed happily. "What are you doing looking into the warriors' den? Just because you're an apprentice now doesn't mean you can go snooping around the whole camp!"

"Sorry, Stormpelt," Skypaw mewled, happy to be sharing a short conversation with the dark grey tom. "I have a question for you, actually."

Stormpelt sat on his haunches and meowed, "Shoot," before reaching a paw up to his tongue.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Skypaw mewed.

Stormpelt stopped grooming and looked at Skypaw. "Doesn't what bother me? That I'm the only warrior without an apprentice?"

Skypaw thought about it. In a way, Stormpelt was right. The only other warrior with no apprentice was Ravenstar, but he had other things to worry about besides training apprentices. "Oh, I didn't know. No, that's not what I was talking about. Your backgrounds."

Stormpelt's eyes narrowed as he reminisced to some moment back in the past. "My backgrounds. My origins. Firestar."

Stormpelt looked back at the new apprentice. "Firestar is my great-great-great-great-grandfather," he meowed hopefully.

"Yes, but he was a kittypet, wasn't he?" Skypaw ventured. "Cats have been treating you differently…because of your kittypet blood."

Stormpelt's eyes softened. "I'd hoped you wouldn't know. Oh well. I suppose Flashtail's been mumbling rumours out to everyone."

"Flashtail?" Skypaw questioned, intrigued. "What does he have to do with it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Stormpelt murmured. "I guess another horrible background is that my great-great-great-grandmother was a Shadow-Clan cat. Brokentail's sister. That supposedly means that I'm related to the wicked and evil Brokentail."

"Brokentail sent all of his kits out into training when they were too young. Do you suppose it's just in your blood to send me out early in training?"

Stormpelt's tail twitched in frustration. "_I _sent you out early?"

"Yes. Flashtail said that it was your idea to send my into training only when I'm five moons old."

The confusion in Stormpelt's eyes quickly converted to infused anger. "Flashtail? Why would he? Oh, never mind. I know why."

Without giving Skypaw the chance to mew a response, Stormpelt stomped past the hanging branches of the bush that was the warriors' den and scuffed over to his nest.

Skypaw wanted to storm into the den and pounce on Stormpelt with questions, but she knew she mustn't. Earthback's orders were to go and get a good night's sleep, and that was exactly what Skypaw intended to do.

**A/N: If you get lost with the characters, check the "Allegiances" chapter. Also, I've already written this fanfic ahead of time, so all the chapters are written. Ask me if you want them sooner! **


	4. Chapter Two: Firestar

**A/N: ****Chappie**** two. And wow, my kitty, Grace, is slumped over my arms. Yeah, I used my cats in this fanfic. Her warrior name is Bluetail…ring a bell?**

_Bright beams of sunlight filtered in through the apprentices' den. Skypaw blinked open _one eye and reached her front paws out in a stretch. Lazily, the new apprentice hopped to her paws and yawned, kneading the mossy bedding of her nest.

"Well, look who's up," a fat, stone-coloured tom with a white belly murmured. Skypaw glanced in his direction. The tom was stretched out lazily on his nest, eyes half-open.

"Look who _isn't_ up, Stonepaw," another apprentice retorted. The she-cat was snowy white with unusually long fur. The she-cat turned to Skypaw. "Don't mind him. He's the laziest cat in the forest."

"Besides Ravenstar," Stonepaw defended. "That amateur of a leader just sits in his den all day, wondering what would happen if the Clan were to be attacked and doing nothing about it."

"Of course you think that way about him," the white apprentice mewed. "You're Flashtail's kit. Every cat in the Clan knows that Flashtail doesn't like Ravenstar that much."

"Then why did Ravenstar choose Flashtail as his deputy?" Skypaw wondered.

"Well, Ravenstar doesn't know Flashtail's true feelings about him," the white she-cat replied. "I'm Frostpaw, by the way."

"Skypaw," Skypaw mewed in greeting to her new friend.

Stonepaw stretched his limbs once more, slowly getting to his paws. "I don't want to train today."

"You never want to train, you fat cat," Frostpaw purred. "Why don't you just pretend you're sick and go to Amberleaf?"

"That's a great idea!" Stonepaw mewed, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "Why don't you just prepare my deathbed now? Snowstorm will have me if she ever finds out I faked sickness."

"Apprentices," a low voice called from outside the den. "Sparrowpaw, Dapplepaw, and Gingerpaw are already out training with their mentors. I suggest you hurry up and come out here!"

"Coming, Longclaw," Frostpaw purred. "Come on, Stonepaw. Get your lazy paws out here. Skypaw, come with me."

Skypaw silently followed Frostpaw as she nosed her way out of the apprentices' den. The white she-cat trotted noiselessly up to the fresh-kill pile and sat on her haunches.

"Frostpaw," growled a menacing voice behind Skypaw. "Hurry up and eat. Training starts bright and early today."

Skypaw looked behind her. Flashtail was positioned to her left, staring down at Frostpaw.

"Yes, Flashtail. I'll be quick," Frostpaw mewed. "Where's Skypaw here going to train?"

"Earthback is going to take her along a tour of the forest, or what remains of it. Ravenstar keeps mumbling to himself in his den; I had to pull the orders out of him."

"Yes, Flashtail."

Without another word, the dark warrior trotted away to the gorse tunnel, flicking his tail around as he went.

"That old grump will be the death of me," Frostpaw purred. She leaned down and shuffled through the fresh-kill. Skypaw simply stared in bewilderment.

Frostpaw finally lifted her head, a small finch dangling from her jaws. She looked expectantly at Skypaw. "Well?" she mumbled through the finch. "Take something!"

Skypaw stared down at the pile. "The first time I had fresh-kill, my mother chose it for me. Do I just take something?"

Frostpaw nodded.

Sniffing excitedly, Skypaw bent down and grasped a wood mouse by the tail. She pulled it out of the pile and followed Frostpaw to the tree stump outside the apprentices' den. Stonepaw was there, lying dizzily in the sun.

"Stonepaw, eat!" Frostpaw mewed, flicking the tip of her tail in frustration. "Snowstorm will probably train you long and hard today."

Stonepaw yawned and stood up reluctantly. "Can't you go get me something?"

"Do it yourself," Frostpaw murmured, settling down to eat.

Skypaw watched as the fat tom padded weakly over to the fresh-kill pile and yanked out a fat pigeon.

"I bet he sneaks a shrew or two while he's out hunting for the Clan," Frostpaw observed. "That's probably why he's always fat and lazy."

"But that's against the warrior code!" Skypaw protested. She lay down and leaned into the mouse.

"You think that stops anyone?" Frostpaw muttered before ripping a feather off her finch. "At least every cat has broken the warrior code once."

"Well," Skypaw replied, determined. "I will never break the warrior code, ever!"

"Sure you won't," Frostpaw murmured before getting lost in the scrumptious smells of her fresh-kill wafting up her nose.

Skypaw stared at her for a moment before nibbling on her mouse blankly. She wasn't that hungry, and was ridiculously excited for training. She still had millions of questions she wanted answered by Ravenstar and Stormpelt, and even Flashtail. She wanted to speak to one of them by nightfall, and preferred to be Stormpelt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come," Earthback commanded, jumping swiftly though the under-growth. "You must keep up if you want to make it through training at all."

Skypaw sprinted forward, struggling slightly to keep up with her mentor. She had been unusually quiet that morning, mainly because Stormpelt wasn't with her. She knew that many of the Clan cats disliked Stormpelt for his origins, but she still admired him no matter his backgrounds.

Suddenly Earthback skidded to a stop. She sat on her haunches and took a quick lick on the base of her tail. "Skypaw," she meowed, looking down at the silver tabby, "I know you wanted Stormpelt as your mentor, but please understand that _I _am your mentor now. Stormpelt is too young to have his first apprentice, especially a five-moon-old one. An experienced warrior should handle you."

Skypaw glared up at the light brown warrior. "Are you saying I'm a _burden _to handle?" she spat. "I'm your first apprentice! You're not experienced!"

Earthback bent down and licked Skypaw's head lightly. "You're still just a kit. Stormpelt would probably feel overwhelmed caring for your enormous attitude."

Skypaw couldn't stifle the purr that rose from her throat. "Sorry, Earthback. I'll try to pay attention."

"Good," Earthback meowed. "Now come. Let's have a look at the Thunderpath."

Skypaw's ears pricked up. "The Thunderpath? First?"

"Yes," Earthback confirmed. "It's closest anyway."

Without another word, Earthback bolted to her feet and darted away into the undergrowth. Skypaw galloped behind her, excited thoughts rushing through her distracted mind. The Thunderpath! She'd heard Sparrowpaw and Gingerpaw talking about the horrific monsters that moved along the Thunderpath and how scary it was while she pretended to be asleep last night. She couldn't wait to see one of the monsters zoom past her nose and dash away into the distance.

"Don't look so excited," Earthback called behind her shoulder. "The Thunderpath is rather scary up close. Don't listen to Sparrowpaw and how he gloats to the new apprentices. Seeing the Thunderpath is not a special event."

Skypaw nodded, even though she knew Earthback couldn't see her. No matter what Earthback told her, she would still be excited.

Suddenly an acrid stench filled Skypaw's nose. She scrunched up her whiskers at the smell. "What _is _that?" she mewed.

"That's the horrible stench of a monster from the Thunderpath," Earthback answered. "Keep your eyes alert. We are close."

Skypaw looked up and saw that the trees were thinning. Earthback dashed on through them, unfaltering against the horrible smell.

Earthback halted when she landed into the grass out of the forest. Skypaw leaped onto the grass next to her, shuffling her paws uncomfortably against the greasy Twoleg grass. She glanced up and stared in horror.

A large, wide, grey path was stretched out in front of her nose. The pale stone looked out of place in the forest between LightClan's territory and EmberClan's territory.

Suddenly the leaves above Skypaw's head began trembling. Skypaw looked up and noticed the branches swaying slightly.

"Look," she heard Earthback mumble over the noise.

Skypaw glanced downward to see a giant monster soaring down the Thunderpath. Eyes widening in horror, Skypaw recoiled as the monster roared past. She wanted to dart into the safety of the forest and escape the horrid smells and sights, but the calm expression on Earthback's face told her to stay.

When the monster rolled out of sight, Earthback turned and trotted back into the forest. Gratefully, Skypaw followed close behind, eyes still wide.

"That was the Thunderpath. You will always know when you are near it because of the noise the monsters make and the terrible stench they bring." Earthback sat back on her haunches and gave the rough fur underneath her throat a quick lick.

Skypaw only stared. "I know what Sparrowpaw was talking about now," she mewed, her voice trembling slightly.

"Oh?" Earthback meowed between a lick.

"The Thunderpath is the scariest thing I've ever seen!" Skypaw sat down and brought a paw up to her muzzle to lick before running across her ears.

"Believe me," Earthback began, looking down at her apprentice. "The Thunderpath is scary, but you will see scarier."

Skypaw stopped licking and looked up at Earthback. "Scarier?" she mewed hoarsely. "But…"

"Believe me." Earthback stood on her paws and started padding toward Twolegplace. "Let's show you the rest of the forest now."

Skypaw gave a nervous glance to the Thunderpath before trotting off after her mentor. Was _anything _scarier than the Thunderpath?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skypaw entered camp to a parade of cats marching to the Highrock. Ravenstar was positioned on the Highrock, seated patiently, waiting for the Clan cats to gather. Flashtail was impatiently licking his shoulder beside the giant rock, mumbling to himself between licks.

Skypaw trotted over to the meeting, taking a seat next to Frostpaw. "How was training with Flashtail today?" the silver kitten asked.

"Fine," Frostpaw responded. "He taught me how to catch a bird today. I brought back a respectable catch for the pile of fresh-kill."

"Good," Skypaw mewed. "Earthback brought me all around the forest today. She also told me about how Snakerocks got demolished by the Twolegs. What happened?"

Frostpaw looked up at Ravenstar as she responded. "They replaced the Snakerocks with an enormous nest for monsters from the Thunderpath."

Skypaw opened her mouth, but was silenced by an elder with clouded eyes. "Be quiet, you two. Ravenstar is speaking now."

"Sorry, Dulleye," mewed Frostpaw, falsely apologetic.

Ravenstar stood up and opened his mouth to speak, but something near his den made Skypaw flit her eyes away from. _A tail?_she thought. _A ginger tail just went into Ravenstar's den. _She wanted to tell Frostpaw of her discovery, but decided not to anger Dulleye again.

"Cats of LightClan," Ravenstar began, "you all know that the Twolegs have been taking over our parts of the forest. I would just like to let you know that many of the trees near Fourtrees have been cut down, and are being replaced with a Thunderpath."

Surprised and angered meows emerged from the cats gathered around the Highrock.

"What do you suggest we do?" yowled a large, ginger elder, his one fang shimmering in the dim afternoon light.

"Amberleaf's prediction came true," Ravenstar explained. "There are, as of a quarter moon ago, two ancient ThunderClan's leaders with us today."

The murmurings around the clearing were full of shock and surprise. Skypaw's eyes widened as she glanced over at Frostpaw. The snowy she-cat was glancing around to the other elders and listening impatiently for their reactions.

"Firestar," Ravenstar muttered, looking down to the lichen draping in front of his den. "Please come. Help Bluestar up."

Skypaw strained to see the two warriors emerging from Ravenstar's den. When she noticed a sleek, ginger pelt appear from the lichen, she realized it was the same coloured pelt she had seen earlier.

A new scent filled Skypaw's nose. It was the scent of ancient Clans, the smell of new cats that belonged to neither LightClan nor EmberClan. Not the scent of kittypets or Twolegs, but the scent of, unbelievably, ThunderClan.

The ginger tom leaped nimbly onto the Highrock, followed by a blue-grey she-cat with beautiful blue eyes.

"LightClan," Ravenstar called over the surprised yowls coming from the Clan, "Firestar and Bluestar."

Skypaw's eyes widened even more. _Firestar_! That was the name of Stormpelt's great-great-great-great-grandfather! Stormpelt! Anxiously, Skypaw flitted her eyes around the clearing. Stormpelt was nowhere to be found. Determined, Skypaw glared around the clearing once more until she spotted a slight ruffle of branches. The warriors' den! Stormpelt was in the warriors' den. But why?

"Cats of LightClan." The ginger tom, Firestar, spoke. "Please hear my words. "Bluestar and I have come only to help your Clan regain its land and territory. You will need many, many warriors to help you with the battle."

A crescendo of murmurs rose from the cats. _Battle_Skypaw thought. _What battle? __Against the Twolegs?_

"Who would be crazy enough to battle the Twolegs?" Skypaw mewed. She turned to Frostpaw.

"Stormpelt's ancestors," Frostpaw answered with a smirk. "It's quite obvious that the two are related."

Skypaw purred in amusement, and glanced anxiously at the warriors' den. Why was Stormpelt hiding from the cats?

Then a horrible stench drifted up Skypaw's nose. Based on the rest of the Clan's reaction, Skypaw guessed they had smelled it, too. What was it? It smelled of something old, though it was very, very faint. Even though it was faint, it was enough to cause the cats to wrinkle their whiskers up.

Skypaw noticed Firestar's eyes narrow slightly. Then Skypaw remember something she had heard from Flashtail. Firestar was a kittypet!

_Kittypet!_

That was what the Clan cats were smelling. The odor of kittypet was stronger now as Firestar stood proudly on the Highrock.

"Get that _kittypet _out of here!" yowled an elderly tom with only half a tail. "He smells of Twolegs!"

"How can a kittypet help us fight against the Twolegs?" Longclaw growled scornfully. He spat the word "kittypet."

One yowl sounded out loud against the others. "Where's Stormpelt?" It came from Flashtail. Of course.

All the eyes of the Clan glanced around the clearing. Mutterings of Stormpelt's whereabouts flooded through the air.

"Stormpelt," Skypaw heard Firestar murmur softly. His eyes clouded with unknown emotion.

"Frostpaw," Skypaw mewed underneath the noise. "Stormpelt is in the warriors' den. They will find him."

"But he has the lingering smell of kittypet on his fur. He is related to Firestar!" a dappled tortoiseshell apprentice mewed from behind them. She lifted her muzzle to announce the news to the Clan.

"No, Dapplepaw, don't!" Frostpaw growled.

"Flashtail!" The apprentice she-cat called above the yowls of the Clan. Flashtail glanced in her direction. "Stormpelt is in the warriors' den!"

Skypaw looked nervously at the bush that was the warriors' den. She just barely saw two dark blue eyes glinting with fear in the shadows of the bush. Dark grey, glossy fur bristled as Stormpelt's fear-scent traveled to the nose of the silver apprentice.

"Stormpelt!" Skypaw yowled.

"Silence!" Bluestar finally screeched above the caterwauls.

The Clan instantly fell silent. Skypaw only realized now that her paws had taken her to the warriors' den, and she was clutching the hard ground with her claws. All the cats were either leering at her or Bluestar.

"Stormpelt," Bluestar meowed, lowering her voice so she could be heard by every cat within the clearing. "is of no matter." She glanced at Firestar, who was peering curiously at the warriors' den.

"Bluestar is right," Ravenstar muttered, casting an annoyed glance at Flashtail. "Stormpelt, please come out of the den."

Skypaw nervously licked her shoulder. She backed out of the way to let Stormpelt emerge from the bush. He looked around the clearing before lowering his eyes to the ground as he padded quietly toward the gathered cats. Skypaw noticed Firestar smirk in recognition.

"Now that I think of it, he _does _smell like kittypet!" Longclaw called out to the Clan.

Before murmurings of agreement could break the silence, Ravenstar shouted to the Clan, "Leave him alone! Just because he is related to a kittypet doesn't mean he _is _one! Stormpelt is a Clanborn warrior, just like the rest of you!"

The LightClan cats grew silent as Bluestar jumped gracefully down from the Highrock and padded to the leader's den. "I refuse to discuss this topic any longer." And she was gone.

Firestar spared one last glance at Stormpelt before nodding to Ravenstar and leaping past the Clan's deputy and into the lichen.

Ravenstar glared down at his Clan. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves," he finally called.

Skypaw sat on her haunches next to Frostpaw once more before settling herself back into the conversation.

"Stormpelt has never smelled of kittypet. The smell of Firestar is still lingering in your noses, that's what! Stormpelt should not be treated an outcast because of his kittypet roots."

"But he's also related to Brokentail," Dulleye wailed from behind Frostpaw.

"Brokentail is of the past." Ravenstar leered down at the elderly she-cat. "Stormpelt's great-great-great-grandmother was Brokentail's kit. His kit's mother was that of the great RiverClan leader, Leopardstar. Give him that credit, at least."

Skypaw flashed a nervous glance at Stormpelt. The dark grey warrior was staring at the ground, eyes unseeing.

"Finish your meals," Ravenstar finally ordered. "I shall speak to the ThunderClan leaders alone." As the cats began to disperse, still muttering amongst each other, Ravenstar leaped off the Highrock and toward Stormpelt. "You come with me."

Frostpaw nudged Skypaw to her paws. "Come on," she mewed. "You must be hungry."

Skypaw looked up to the sky. Silverpelt was barely showing through the Twoleg smog. A half moon turned the Highrock silver, along with her pelt. She had just noticed how long the gathering had lasted. When Skypaw returned to camp from her first training session, the sun was only just beginning to set.

"I'll eat later," Skypaw finally mewed back.

"Later?" Frostpaw questioned, twitching the tip of her tail in frustration. "Later will be moonhigh!"

"Just go back to the den and don't wait up for me." Without waiting for Frostpaw's agitated reply, Skypaw trotted off toward the Highrock. As she neared the corner and spotted the lichen the signaled Ravenstar's den, she saw Stormpelt's slick, grey tail disappearing inside.

**A/N: How you like it? I'm actually really excited for my first fanfic…so please forgive me if there are mistakes. -;;**


	5. Chapter Three: Ravenstar's Story

**A/N: Here's chapter three. Oh, and, by the way. Someone who reviewed my fic, Amberstar: Leader of SkyClan, I just want to tell you this before you flame at me: In the fanfic, another Clan gets made, but I'm not going to tell you what the name is. I'm just saying that, in your fanfic, it's one of your Clan's names. FYI, I PROMISE I didn't take it from you!!!! **

_Skypaw heard mutterings inside the den as the four warriors discussed unheard topics. _Finally, Stormpelt emerged from the lichen, followed by Firestar. The two warriors sat on their haunches and started sharing tongues.

Skypaw leaned in closer, surprised by the sudden act of friendship. She wanted to hear what the two were muttering to each other.

"I'm sorry for the spotlight today," Skypaw heard Firestar purr between licks. "I was searching for you in the crowd. When I couldn't find you, I was disappointed."

"What do you mean, 'disappointed?'" Stormpelt hissed, drawing his head away from Firestar's ginger pelt. "Every cat in the Clan now hates me, thanks to you, Ravenstar, and Flashtail."

"What have I done?" Firestar asked, meow still calm and unfaltering. He bent over to lick Stormpelt's shoulder.

Reluctantly, Stormpelt leaned down and ran his tongue in rasping licks across Firestar's ears. "I knew from the start that seeing you would cause all the cats to turn their heads to me."

"But I did nothing wrong. Flashtail was the one who brought up the fact that you have kittypet blood running through your veins."

Stormpelt's head stopped bobbing rhythmically as he glanced upward, into the dim shadows of the warriors' den. Skypaw followed his gaze and saw Flashtail spying over the branches and watching the two warriors closely.

"You're right." Skypaw turned her attention once again to Stormpelt. "I do remember hearing Flashtail's voice above the rest." The sleek warrior was just getting to his paws. "But why did you and Bluestar truly come?"

Firestar blinked in surprise. "Didn't Ravenstar tell the Clan? We came to help you fight off the Twolegs. LightClan _and _ThunderClan need their forest back."

Stormpelt was silent. He opened his mouth to say more, but his eyes caught sight of Skypaw, leaning against the Highrock, listening intently.

"Skypaw, go to your den," Stormpelt ordered. "Why are you here?"

Firestar's ears twitched as he flicked his head to one side so he could grab a better view of the silver apprentice. "Well, hello there, young one. What's your name?"

Skypaw ignored Stormpelt's order and turned her attention to the former ThunderClan leader. "Skypaw. I was just made an apprentice a few days ago."

Firestar purred in amusement. "Who is your mentor?"

Skypaw looked around the clearing. Flashtail was still watching from the warriors' den, but she spotted Earthback trotting toward the Highrock. Nervously, Skypaw stepped out from the shelter of the giant boulder and padded up to the two warriors, Earthback following.

"Skypaw, what are you doing? Are you listening to this conversation?" Earthback snapped.

"She's okay," Firestar meowed, although Stormpelt's expression provoked the opposite.

"Firestar," Skypaw mewed, dipping her head politely, "this is my mentor, Earthback."

Earthback glanced up at Firestar and mewed a greeting before doing a double-take at the ginger leader.

Firestar did the same. He sat up straight, staring at Earthback with clouded eyes. "Pr…"

Earthback lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "Princess was my great-great—"

"—great-great-grandmother, I know," Firestar finished. "But you look exactly like her."

"Who is this Princess?" Stormpelt asked, sharing Skypaw's growing curiosity.

"Princess was my sister," Firestar answered without taking his eyes off of Earthback. "She was a kittypet."

Skypaw heard smooth pawsteps trotting over to the Highrock. She spun her head around to see Flashtail padding forward from the warriors' den. "A kittypet?" he meowed.

"Yes, she was," Firestar replied, only sparing one glance at Flashtail before returning his gaze to Earthback once more. "You must be Cloudtail's great-great-great-granddaughter. It would explain the thicker pelt."

"I do not have a thick pelt," Earthback snapped. "It's only thicker than Princess's." With that, Earthback took Skypaw by the scruff of her neck and dragged her toward the fresh-kill pile.

"No! Wait!" Skypaw protested, but Earthback was unyielding. She was determined enough only to drop Skypaw on the other side of the pile.

Before Skypaw was taken out of earshot, she could hear Stormpelt say, "Firestar, this is Flashtail."

Firestar narrowed his eyes and hissed something that was hard to make out, but Skypaw could hear the most of: "You smell of Tigercl…"

Skypaw's eyes widened. Tigercl…? That could only mean…

_Tigerclaw_!

"Earthback!" Earthback dropped the squirming apprentice next to the pile and glared down at her. "Earthback, Earthback! Flashtail! Flashtail is related to Tigerstar!"

The warriors in the den near them pricked their ears up. Tigerstar? "That's preposterous!" yowled Dapplepaw's mentor, Leafpatch. "The wicked Tigerstar had no kits in ThunderClan."

"Yes, he did," meowed a calm voice from behind Skypaw. From the looks of Earthback and Leafpatch bowing their heads respectfully, Skypaw could tell it was Ravenstar. She turned around and dipped her head.

"What do you mean?" Leafpatch asked after recovering his head. "Who would have kits with the evil Tigerstar? Tigerstar was leader of ShadowClan, anyway."

"There is more to the legend than that," Ravenstar mumbled before settling himself down near the nettle clump. "Come, Skypaw. You may listen to this story as well."

Earthback mumbled a protest, but Skypaw eagerly hopped toward the nettle patch and settled down beside Leafpatch. Earthback reluctantly sat on her haunches nest to her apprentice.

"Go ahead, Skypaw. You must be starving from being out all day." Ravenstar was pointing his nose to the pile of fresh-kill.

"Thank you, Ravenstar." Skypaw leaped to her paws and picked a small shrew from the pile. She dropped it near her placement near the nettles and tucked into the meal.

Ravenstar looked up at the glistening Silverpelt that was finally showing through the foul-smelling smog of the Twolegs. The moon was high in the sky, but Ravenstar took no point into telling the story in the morning.

"At least one hundred moons ago, Tigerstar lived in ThunderClan, going by the name of Tigerstar. From the start, he had plans to get rid of the leader at the time, Bluestar."

"So that's Bluestar," Skypaw murmured under her breath.

"Exactly." Ravenstar paused to give his paw a quick lick. "Now, ThunderClan was in the need of as many warriors it could find. When one day, one of her apprentices ran into a young, ginger kittypet in the forest."

"Firestar!" Skypaw realized, lashing her tail back in forth in excitement. "Was Firestar that kittypet?"

"Yes, indeed he was," Ravenstar answered happily. "Bluestar decided to take this ginger tom into the Clan. They called him Firepaw. And, of course, Tigerstar felt an immediate dislike for this _kittypet_. He decided that Bluestar was making too many wrong choices.

"In his own haste to become leader, Tigerstar wanted to become deputy as soon as possible," Ravenstar continued. "One night, a patrol was sent to the Sunningrocks to attack a RiverClan patrol. In the battle, Redtail, the deputy of ThunderClan at the time, was battling RiverClan's deputy, Oakheart, on one of the rocks. The rock fell onto Oakheart and killed him. Then Redtail jumped away and ordered the rest of ThunderClan to retreat. RiverClan was winning the battle. But before they got back to the camp, Tigerstar killed the deputy."

Mewls and gasps came from the cats listening. Skypaw instantly grew a hatred toward this wicked Tigerstar.

"Now, one small apprentice had witnessed this treachery," Ravenstar went on. "He was Tigerstar's apprentice. He ran back to camp as soon as possible to tell the rest of the Clan about Tigerstar's little incident, but fainted when he got to camp.

"Tigerstar knew that his apprentice had seen this, and attempted to get rid of him," Ravenstar meowed. Skypaw noticed a different look in his eyes. It was the look of dread, and his eyes clouded with emotion. "But, thankfully, Firepaw came into the view. Tigerstar's apprentice told Firepaw all about what his mentor had done, and Firepaw helped him to escape Tigerstar's fierce hold. He brought the young apprentice to a farm near WindClan's territory. It is covered in buildings and Thunderpaths now."

Skypaw looked down at the half-eaten shrew between her paws. She suddenly wasn't hungry. The anticipation of the story was too thrilling.

"What did Tigerstar do?" Skypaw heard Leafpatch question.

"Of course, Tigerstar was happy enough to see that the only witness to his treachery was gone, so he went on with his duties. When Bluestar heard that Redtail had been killed, Tigerstar expected to be named deputy. But, fortunately, another warrior by the name of Lionheart was named deputy."

"And a great deputy he was," meowed a soft, light voice of a she-cat from behind Skypaw. She spun around to see the blue-grey, long fur of Bluestar padding quietly toward the group. "It was a shame he was killed in the ShadowClan attack."

"Yes, indeed it was," Ravenstar agreed. "Lionheart was murdered in an attack from ShadowClan. Finally, Tigerstar's wishes came true and Bluestar named him deputy."

Skypaw saw Bluestar's eyes narrow and cloud with regret. "I'm so sorry," she mewed softly.

"You didn't know," Ravenstar encouraged. "What's done is done." He leaned over to give Bluestar a reassuring lick between the ears.

Bluestar dipped her head in shame and lay down next to Earthback, waiting for Ravenstar to continue.

"Even though Tigerstar was rid of his apprentice"—Ravenstar flashed a hasty glance at Bluestar, who held her tongue—"he knew that Firepaw knew his secret as well. He tried hard to keep Firepaw away from Bluestar, so he couldn't tell her of his treachery.

"Firepaw was made a warrior, and he converted to being called Fireheart. Now, Fireheart made many attempts to tell Bluestar of Tigerstar's secret, and he finally did—"

"But Bluestar was a mouse-brained fool and refused to believe what Fireheart told her," Bluestar mumbled, interrupting Ravenstar.

"Bluestar," Ravenstar uttered, a gleam of defiance showing in his eyes. "You did nothing wrong. You didn't know."

Bluestar looked down gravely.

"Like Bluestar said," Ravenstar went on, "she didn't believe Fireheart's words. And she _wasn't _a mouse-brained fool for doing so. Anyway, from moons before, the ThunderClan cats drove out ShadowClan's horrible leader, Brokenstar from his position. But Bluestar refused to kill him, so he remained in camp as an elder. The medicine cat cared for him, healing his wounds as best she could. The cats preferred to call him Brokentail."

"Brokentail!" Skypaw mewed eagerly. Then she turned her silver head to Bluestar. "Why didn't you kill him while you had the chance?"

Bluestar only, widened her eyes for a moment and looked down again, muttering under her breath.

"Skypaw, leave her alone," Earthback grumbled to her apprentice. "She's been through enough already."

"Quite true," Ravenstar managed. "Now, Fireheart caught Tigerstar sharing tongues with this evil, former leader. He was rather suspicious about Tigerstar, and decided to go visit his apprentice once more."

"Tigerstar's apprentice, eh?" Bluestar purred, her whiskers twitching with amusement. "I wonder who he was."

"Bluestar." Ravenstar shot the grey warrior a warning glance. "Yes, Fireheart went to Tigerstar's former apprentice and discussed the issues clearly once more. Once Fireheart had confirmed that the RiverClan deputy was killed under rocks and that Tigerstar had not avenged the death, he ran off to meet with a RiverClan cat that was at the battle. The cat told him that the known facts were true.

"Fireheart tried once more to tell Bluestar of his discoveries," Ravenstar continued. "But, once again, Bluestar got mad at him and told him off. She only started to question Tigerstar's secrets when a band of rogue cats attacked the camp, only to come and get Brokentail back—and help Tigerstar.

"Tigerstar's plans were to kill Bluestar and have the ThunderClan cats believe one of the rogue cats did it. After that, Tigerstar would become leader of ThunderClan."

"But, no!" Skypaw shouted, standing up on her paws. "If Bluestar is here, and she came from StarClan, then…did Tigerstar really get her?"

"Sit down, Skypaw," Ravenstar mewed. He began as Skypaw sat on her haunches once more, nibbling on the shrew. "Tigerstar's treachery was finally believed in that den, right over there." Ravenstar pointed to his den beneath the Highrock with his nose. "He was about to kill Bluestar"—Bluestar shuddered at the memory—"in her own den when Fireheart leaped between them."

"Yes!" Skypaw purred. Her eyes were half-closed as she looked admiringly over at the ginger ThunderClan tom, sharing tongues with Stormpelt.

"Yes, indeed," Ravenstar murmured. "He saved Bluestar's last life, and therefore was made deputy of ThunderClan after Tigerstar was banished."

"So where did Tigerstar go?" Leafpatch asked, yawning deeply.

Ravenstar glanced upward. The moon was just beginning to float down to the horizon. "Where Tigerstar went was another story for another day." Ravenstar slowly got to his paws. "These old bones need to get some rest. Go on to your dens and get some sleep."

"Old indeed," Bluestar muttered, getting up herself. "We have a long day ahead of us."

The two, old leaders padded silently to Ravenstar's den. Firestar disappeared inside and Stormpelt was trotting back to the warriors' den.

"Finish that up," Earthback murmured to Skypaw, flicking her tail toward the shrew. "Then go and get some rest."

"I'm not hungry." Skypaw stood up and began walking toward the apprentices' den. She heard Earthback's muffled meows as the mentor finished the shrew herself. But Skypaw wasn't interested in finishing meals. Tigerstar…Fireheart…Tigerstar's apprentice…

And just how old _was _Ravenstar?

He told the story as if he were there himself.

_Mysteries for tomorrow will be solved soon_, Skypaw resolved. _For sure._

**A/N: Okay, I know the ending is really sappy. But I couldn't think of another chapter ending. Sorry. Please review! I'd like some advice, too, if there's something you don't like about it.**


	6. Chapter Four: Old Habits

**A/N: Chapter four. Enjoy! -**

_"Skypaw, Ravenstar would like to see_ you," Earthback meowed to her apprentice. The two had just gotten back from training.

Skypaw had been an apprentice now for some moons, and she could fully hunt and fight like a…well, an apprentice. She still had some warrior lessons to learn.

Skypaw's eyes widened. She dropped the vole dangling from her jaws. "Ravenstar? Would like to see _me_?"

"Yes, young one," Earthback purred. "You." The light brown warrior grabbed the dropped vole and placed it in the heap of fresh-kill. "Now go."

Skypaw nodded briskly and set off straight away. She sprinted toward the Highrock, eager to find out what Ravenstar wanted. When the young apprentice reached the den draped with lichen, she called a hasty greeting inside.

"Yes, come in." Ravenstar's cool voice sounded from inside the den. Skypaw tipped her chin upward a little more and stalked inside.

Firestar and Bluestar were positioned toward the far left corner, sharing tongues. Ravenstar was seated in his nest, looking proudly at the silver apprentice.

"Skypaw, I am very pleased with your progress. I would like you to come to the Gathering tomorrow night," Ravenstar established.

Skypaw's eyes widened in excitement. "You mean—the _Gathering_?"

"Yes," Ravenstar purred. "What else would I mean by 'Gathering?'"

Firestar glanced upward from Bluestar's thick pelt and twitched his ears forward. Skypaw noticed an unknown emotion cloud his eyes. Then Skypaw realized that she had tons of questions she wanted to ask both Firestar and Bluestar, but with Ravenstar here, it would be a little hard.

Ravenstar seemed to notice Skypaw's need to speak with the two ThunderClan leaders. "So, Skypaw, should I go fetch that wonderful-looking vole you caught, or no?"

Skypaw purred and twitched her whiskers gratefully. "Actually, may I speak with Firestar and Bluestar?"

"Of course," Ravenstar meowed before getting up and padding quietly out of his den.

Firestar and Bluestar trotted toward the spot where Ravenstar was previously. They sat down next to each other. Firestar's eyes shone with a gleam of curiosity while Bluestar's gave off a hint of knowledge.

"Well, Skypaw?" Firestar muttered. "What is your question?"

Skypaw say down on her haunches and braced herself for any criticism, yelling, or spitting. "When my mentor pulled me away from your conversation with Stormpelt, Flashtail walked over."

Firestar's tail lashed fiercely once, but he remained silent. Bluestar only listened intently.

"I could only hear you say that Flashtail smelled of Tigerclaw," Skypaw murmured, afraid Firestar would attack her.

"Indeed, I did," Firestar growled, his eyes leering down at the silver apprentice.

"I was just wondering…is Flashtail related to Tigerstar?" Skypaw stammered, flinching under Firestar's heavy gaze.

But, to Skypaw's surprise and relief, Firestar's eyes softened and he glanced at his paws. "I don't think you need to worry about Flashtail, young one."

"But—" Skypaw began.

"Listen to him," Bluestar interrupted. "Flashtail is none of your business. Stormpelt is the one who you need to worry about."

Skypaw looked discouraged. Her shoulders sagged as she glanced hopefully at Firestar, but the ginger ThunderClan cat only stared at the mossy nest.

"I think you have other things to worry about, Skypaw," Bluestar went on. "Like the Gathering. Go and tell your friends about your great work today."

"Wait." Firestar's ears were pricked as he stared down at Skypaw. "Come, Skypaw. Let's go see Ravenstar."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to _what_?" the LightClan leader mewled hastily, chewing on his vole. "But Skypaw knows the forest like the back of her paw. She doesn't need reinforcing."

"I know she doesn't," Firestar meowed, settling into a thrush. "But _I _do. If this whole attack is going to work, I'm going to need a refresher on my old forest."

"Do keep in mind that _your _old forest is almost nothing like it used to be," Ravenstar pointed out.

"Yes, I am aware." Firestar glanced anxiously at Skypaw, who exchanged his with an excited one.

"Very well," Ravenstar finally agreed. "You may take her out tomorrow morning. I will tell Earthback."

Firestar's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you, Ravenpaw. Have a good meal."

Skypaw did a double-take at Firestar. _Ravenpaw_? Apparently Ravenstar had heard Firestar's mistake as well. He was glaring at the ginger leader in sheer rage.

"Sorry, Ravenstar," meowed Firestar, ears flat in embarrassment. "Old habit."

Ravenstar let the fur on his back lay flat again. "That's all right, old friend. Have something to eat."

"I can't. I am dead," Firestar reminded the black leader.

"Oh, right."

Firestar signaled to Skypaw to take something from the fresh-kill pile. She did so and trotted away with the former leader. "Did you know Ravenstar when you were a kit?"

"When I was an apprentice, actually," Firestar meowed in response. He settled down next to Skypaw as she tucked into her meal.

"Just how old _is _Ravenstar?" mewed Skypaw, looking up from her food. "If you've been dead for many, many moons, then he must be…"

"Very, very old," Firestar finished. "Yes, actually, he's about two hundred moons old now."

Skypaw choked on a piece of her fresh-kill. "_Two hundred_? He can't possibly…!"

"Yes, he is." Firestar paused to lick his paw. "Bluestar and I are ridiculously surprised that he has made it this far in life. We suspect he had a good life with Barley."

"Barley?" Skypaw questioned. "Who's Barley, a ThunderClan cat?"

"No, Barley was a loner. He lived on a Twoleg farm near WindClan's old territory."

Skypaw thought back to Ravenstar's story from moons ago. A farm…near WindClan's territory… "Just like Tigerstar's apprentice in Ravenstar's story last night!"

Firestar's eyes grew in shock. Then they relaxed with understanding. "Ah, he told you of the valiant Fireheart, no? Mrr-ow-ow," he purred in laughter. "Well, maybe he forgot to mention how brave—"

"Ravenstar!"

A shrieking yowl sounded from the fern tunnel near the elders' den. Skypaw noticed Firestar's eyes widen in recognition. Then she turned her attention to Amberleaf; the small medicine cat was lurching out of her den.

"Ravenstar!" she yowled once more. "Ravenstar, come quick!"

Skypaw looked over to the nettle clump to see Ravenstar gulping down the last of his thrush and sprinting toward the medicine cat.

"Ravenstar—oh, Ravenstar!" Amberleaf seemed unable to get other words out of her mouth.

"Speak up, Amberleaf," Ravenstar demanded. "Tell me what is the matter."

Amberleaf looked at her paws anxiously. "StarClan have sent me a message through my herbs. I found them arranged in a certain way—"

"Amberleaf, what did the message say?" Ravenstar ordered.

The dark ginger medicine cat blinked up at her leader. "Something terrible is going to happen to the Clan, Ravenstar. Twolegs will come. They will have monsters. Many cats will be taken. And we will discover a new—"

"Skypaw!"

Skypaw looked up to see Frostpaw sprinting toward her. She hastily strained to hear what Amberleaf had to say, but the medicine cat and leader were already making their way to Ravenstar's den.

"Skypaw, I heard you were going out to train with Firestar tomorrow!" Frostpaw muttered excitedly. Then she noticed Firestar right next to Skypaw and gaped up at him.

"Yes, I am." Skypaw twitched her tail irritably. "But now I missed what Amberleaf had to say."

"You've heard plenty." Skypaw looked up to se Firestar glaring anxiously at Ravenstar's den. "You need not know more, Skypaw. I'll be back."

Without another word or a response from Skypaw or Frostpaw, Firestar got to his paws and dashed to the Highrock.

"What was that about?" Frostpaw questioned, flicking her tail toward the den.

"StarClan have sent Amberleaf a message," Skypaw muttered in reply. "She said that the Twolegs will come with monsters, and that we will discover something, but I could hear what because you called my name!"

Frostpaw looked at her paws. "Sorry, Skypaw. I just wanted to tell you how excited I was for you."

Skypaw noticed the look of embarrassment in Frostpaw's eyes. "No, I'm sorry, Frostpaw. Ravenstar will tell us all what we need to know."

Suddenly yowls and hisses of fury erupted from Ravenstar's den. Two cats plunged out of the den, one jet-black with a white tail. _Flashtail! _Skypaw thought. What was he doing, and who was he fighting?

But dread turned Skypaw's blood to ice when she realized who the other cat was. The dark grey-blue glossy fur told her that it was Stormpelt.

"Stormpelt!" Without knowing, Skypaw bolted toward the mass of black-and-grey fur lunging for each other in the dust. She jumped on Flashtail's back and bit down hard on the deputy's back.

Flashtail let out a yowl of pain. "Get off, you slimy furball!" he spat. He twisted around and attempted to hurl Skypaw off his body. Grateful for the chance, Stormpelt sped away, out of the gorse tunnel. Skypaw noticed a flash of bright ginger and saw Firestar bolt out after him.

Flashtail noticed Skypaw's distractions and bit the scruff of her neck, pulling her off of his spine. He flung her to the ground and spat out tufts of fur. "What do you think you're doing?" he choked.

"What is going on here?"

Skypaw glanced behind Flashtail to see Ravenstar and Bluestar walking patiently toward deputy and apprentice.

"Flashtail attacked Stormpelt," Skypaw explained, cutting of Flashtail. "Stormpelt ran out of the camp, and Firestar followed him."

Ravenstar looked unbelieving, but he still gave Skypaw a chance. He turned to Flashtail. "Is this true?"

"Of course it isn't," Flashtail spat. "_Stormpelt _attacked _me_!"

Gasps of horror came from the watching cats. Skypaw glanced around her to see that most of the warriors and apprentices were glaring at both Skypaw and Flashtail. Skypaw also noticed Earthback leering in anger at her apprentice. Frostpaw was glaring at Flashtail for hurting her friend, but Skypaw still saw a glimmer of disappointment in her friend's eyes when she looked at her.

"Bluestar," Ravenstar said without taking his eyes off of Flashtail, "please go and fetch Stormpelt and Firestar. We'll need to hear their side of the story too."

Bluestar nodded and got to her paws.

"Take young Skypaw here with you. Maybe she'll learn something from this journey."

Skypaw looked steadily into her leader's eyes. There was something there that she could not name, but it was both menacing and calming. Was there something Ravenstar was hiding from her, or worse yet, his Clan?

**A/N: Once again, cheezy ending. Oh well. How do you like it so far? Is it getting more exctiting? Guh...I can't write author's notes...-- **


	7. Chapter Five: Banished

**A/N: Thanks for the advice, Niah-Miyoki! ; Here's where the fun _really _begins. Hope you like it! **

_Bluestar and Skypaw raced through the _remains of the forest as dark clouds began to form overhead. Skypaw only vaguely remembered Firestar's smell, and the stench of kittypet that lingered on his fur. But she knew Stormpelt's scent rather well, and was solely relying on his scent to find the two cats. Wherever Stormpelt went, Firestar was bound to be there as well.

Every now and then, Skypaw glanced up at Bluestar, her blue-grey pelt ruffled by the speed at which she was running. Skypaw had to fling her paws hard and fast to match Bluestar's stride.

Finally the former ThunderClan leader stopped in her tracks. She sniffed the air and looked down at Skypaw. "Tell me, young one. What did you see exactly?"

Skypaw stared in awe at Bluestar for a moment. She was going believe the word of a simple apprentice? Even though, it was a chance she was willing to take. "I saw," Skypaw began, "Flashtail lunge at Stormpelt."

"But when and where?" Bluestar prodded gently.

"Stormpelt was coming from Ravenstar's den," Skypaw explained, "and Flashtail was waiting in the shadows of the fern wall. Just as I saw Stormpelt's nose from behind the Highrock, Flashtail attacked."

Skypaw resented telling Bluestar this. She knew that some of it was a lie. She had never seen Flashtail waiting in the shadows. She only saw him pounce at Stormpelt. _Or had she? _Suddenly a thought pierced Skypaw's mind. She hadn't seen _any _cat lunge. She only saw the two cats tussling fiercely in the sandy clearing near the nursery.

Bluestar noticed Skypaw's sudden lack of speaking. "Skypaw," she meowed softly. "Are you sure this is what you saw?"

Skypaw would never allow herself to turn her back on Stormpelt. She was torn between loyalty to the warrior code and loyalty to Stormpelt.

Nervously, she gazed up at her leader. Scuffling her paws in the dust, she mewed softly, "Yes. I am sure."

But the fear that Flashtail would resent Skypaw from then on caused a fear-scent to trickle into Bluestar's nose.

"Skypaw," Bluestar murmured, licking Skypaw's ear affectionately. "Please don't be afraid to tell the truth. Is that what you saw, or not?" she added on a drier tone.

"I saw the two cats clawing at each other right in front of the nursery, near the Highrock."

Bluestar seemed to be satisfied with Skypaw's answer. She lifted her muzzle to the sky once more and sniffed eagerly. "Come," she meowed finally. "They are near."

The two padded on until they spotted ginger fur kneeling beside a knot in a tree root. Firestar glanced up. When he saw Bluestar, he let the fur lie flat on his spine. "Bluestar…" But then he saw Skypaw and shut his mouth.

"Don't worry, Firestar," Bluestar muttered. "Skypaw is a witness. She knows what either Stormpelt or Flashtail have done."

Skypaw glared up at the ThunderClan leader in shock. So she _hadn't _believed a word Skypaw said.

"It's all right, Firestar," said a voice from behind Firestar. Skypaw recognized it as Stormpelt's.

Firestar continued to stare at Skypaw, but he gently moved away so Stormpelt came into view. He had a torn ear and his paw looked twisted.

"Stormpelt!" Skypaw exclaimed. She rushed over to the LightClan warrior. "Good heavens, what did that scum of a deputy _do _to you?"

Bluestar shot Skypaw a meaningful look. "Respect your deputy!"

"He smells of Tigerstar," Firestar mumbled into Bluestar's ear as a reminder. Bluestar instantly tensed, but finally let the fur lay flat on her back once more.

"Firestar, please fetch Amberleaf," Stormpelt croaked. "I'm sure she'll have something for a broken paw."

"It's broken?" Skypaw echoed in horror. "I swear by StarClan, I'll have Flashtail's tail before he can even look at you again—"

"Hush, Skypaw," Stormpelt meowed calmly. "Temper your anger. It wasn't Flashtail. I attacked him."

Skypaw couldn't speak. She simply gaped at Stormpelt's words. Anxiously, she looked up at Bluestar, hoping she hadn't heard. But the she-cat was simply looking down at Stormpelt in sympathy. Clearly she expected Stormpelt to say this.

"But…why?" Skypaw mewed softly.

"He had plans on killing Ravenstar," Stormpelt mumbled before drifting his eyes close.

Bluestar swiftly got to her paws, shock gleaming in her eyes. "What?"

Skypaw could hear the tone of hostility in her meow, and the faintest of fear-scents drifted through Skypaw's nose. She was thinking back to Ravenstar's story and how Tigerstar had planned on killing Bluestar. _She must be thinking of that, _Skypaw told herself silently.

"Stormpelt?" Skypaw mewed hoarsely. But the warrior didn't so much as twitch an ear in recognition. "Stormpelt!"

A few moments later, Firestar emerged from the undergrowth with Amberleaf trailing quickly behind. A bundle of herbs rested in her mouth, and a swath of cobwebs wrapped around her forepaw.

"Stormpelt," Skypaw murmured into the warrior's ear. "Stormpelt, Amberleaf is here to see to you. Please wake up."

But by the look of shock and sorrow in Amberleaf's eyes, Skypaw's blood turned cold.

Suddenly Stormpelt's tail twitched anxiously. He blinked open an eye. "Sorry," he purred. "I dozed off for a second."

Skypaw sighed with relief and nuzzled Stormpelt. "Don't do that again…"

"Move aside," Amberleaf mewed. "I have to see to his wounds before anything horrible happens. Skypaw, go back to camp with Firestar and Bluestar."

"But what do we tell Ravenstar?" Skypaw asked, jumping to her paws.

"Don't worry about him," Firestar meowed reassuringly. "Ravenstar is a fair leader. We'll let him decide what happens to Stormpelt."

* * *

Days passed and Stormpelt still hadn't returned to camp. Skypaw visited him every now and then, and Firestar regularly went with her. The two had never gotten around to training together. In fact, Skypaw hadn't been training since the day Stormpelt attacked Flashtail. Flashtail still stalked around the camp, ignoring those who were on Stormpelt's side. He especially ignored Firestar and Skypaw. 

Skypaw trotted through the undergrowth with Firestar at her heel. "I think Stormpelt is ready to return to camp, don't you think?" she asked.

"He should be well enough," Firestar replied.

When the two reached the hollow in the trunk of the tree where Stormpelt was, Amberleaf was huddled there, nuzzling the dark grey warrior affectionately.

"Hello, Skypaw, Firestar," Amberleaf greeted and stepped aside.

"Hello, Amberleaf," Firestar replied, but Skypaw was sprinting past her and curling up to Stormpelt's side.

"How are you doing, Stormpelt?" she asked.

"I think I may be able to make it back to camp today," Stormpelt replied, reading Skypaw's thoughts. "Do you think Ravenstar will banish me?" he added sarcastically.

"He'll do nothing of the sort," Amberleaf insisted. "I know Ravenstar, and I'm sure he'll give you a fair hearing."

"I hope so," Stormpelt meowed. "I don't think I'm ready for anything else."

Wearily, Skypaw watched Stormpelt get to his paws and trot over to Firestar. The two exchanged a few words before they started along the path to camp. Amberleaf and Skypaw followed close behind.

"Will Stormpelt be okay?" Skypaw asked curiously.

Amberleaf huffed a laugh. "I'm sure he will be, as long as he doesn't get into any more fights. If his leg wound opens again, he'll lose too much blood."

Skypaw winced and twitched the tip of her tail in hesitation. She was afraid Flashtail would do something to harm Stormpelt, most likely anything to get him off his case.

It wasn't long before the gorse tunnel came into view. Flashtail was pacing around the camp, staring at the dusty ground and muttering to himself. Ravenstar was seated patiently at the base of the Highrock. It seemed as if the entire forest were waiting for Stormpelt's return.

"Ravenstar, I—" Stormpelt began as he entered the camp. But Flashtail was quicker.

"Mr-ow!" He spat his battle yowl and lunged at Stormpelt, giving him no time to recognize the cry. He pounced nimbly on Stormpelt's back and held him down, his front paws clawing needlessly at his shoulders.

"Flashtail, stop!" Amberleaf cried. "You'll open his wounds!"

Skypaw looked on in horror as Ravenstar leaped from the base of the Highrock and sprinted across the camp, making his way over to the tussle.

Before Ravenstar was in shot of hearing, Flashtail quickly mumbled in Stormpelt's ear, "I'll have your ears as trophies before you know it, kittypet spawn." Then he jumped off of Stormpelt's back and glared him down, panting.

"Flashtail, what was the meaning of this?" Ravenstar meowed, trotting up next to his deputy.

Flashtail opened his mouth for a response, but Stormpelt wouldn't allow it. He crouched down and pounced on the LightClan deputy, scoring his claws along his flank.

"Mr-ow-ow!" Flashtail yelped, startled and twisting around under Stormpelt's grip.

"Stormpelt!" Firestar bounded up to the scene. "Stormpelt, stop this!"

But he wouldn't budge. He only dug his claws deeper into Flashtail's pelt, causing the deputy to yowl in pain. Suddenly, Stormpelt twisted his body and bit down hard into Flashtail's thriving neck. He was lifeless in seconds.

Loosening his grip, Stormpelt leaped off Flashtail's motionless body and padded around in a circle before looking up at Firestar. "_That's _what the Clan needed," he meowed confidently.

Ravenstar took a sniff at Flashtail's still warm body and turned a hard glare at Stormpelt. "Stormpelt," he spat.

"What?" Stormpelt questioned nonchalantly. "You don't know what he was planning to do. He wanted to get every single cat in this Clan to turn against you, so he could become leader."

Skypaw noticed Firestar cringe. "He smelled sickly of Tigerstar, Ravenstar."

Skypaw looked around, horrified. Flashtail was dead, a plus. But Stormpelt had killed him, a minus. Why would Stormpelt do that? And what did he mean by, "_That's _what the Clan needed,"? What was that supposed to mean?

She noticed that the rest of the Clan had gathered, terrified meows of anxiety echoing around the clearing. Ravenstar, Firestar, Stormpelt, Amberleaf, Skypaw, and Flashtail's body were in the middle of a small circle that had formed.

Earthback sprinted up to Skypaw. "Skypaw! What in StarClan's name has happened here?"

"Stormpelt has murdered LightClan's deputy," Ravenstar growled darkly, never taking his eyes off of Stormpelt.

Earthback started, wrapping her tail light over Skypaw's back. "Skypaw, come over here."

"No!" Skypaw mewed firmly, pulling away from her mentor. Earthback widened her eyes in surprise. "No, Earthback. You're not my mother. I've been an apprentice for long enough, okay? You can stop mentoring me like a young kit!"

"But you _are _still an apprentice, Skypaw," Moonflower, meowed, striding up to her kit. "And _I'm _your mother. Listen to me, _and _Earthback."

Skypaw didn't say more.

"I want you out," Ravenstar mumbled, continuing to glare at Stormpelt. "Out of my Clan, forever. You are no longer welcome on LightClan's territory."

"You don't believe him?" Skypaw mewed. She turned hopefully to Firestar. "You believe him, don't you, Firestar?"

Firestar looked at his paws, then to Stormpelt. "Stormpelt, leave."

Stormpelt started. "What?" he gasped. "You don't believe me?"

"I never said I didn't," Firestar replied. "I just said leave."

"But—"

"I'm coming with you."

Skypaw glanced up at the ginger ThunderClan leader. Stormpelt's shocked expression turned to that of a smug one.

"What is this, Firestar?" Ravenstar demanded. "You honestly believe this warrior? Please don't tell me it's because he's your kin."

"No, not that," Firestar responded, not taking his eyes of Stormpelt. "I've been visiting Stormpelt while Amberleaf was tending to his wounds. He's told me everything. And I believe him."

Ravenstar kept a steady gaze at Firestar before nodding slightly. "Very well." He turned to bound back to his den, but he stopped and mumbled over his shoulder, "Traitor." Then he said more loudly, "Stormpelt, Firestar, go now." Then he sprinted back to his den.

Without a word, Stormpelt nuzzled Firestar's flank and bounded through the gorse tunnel of the camp.

The Clan cats started to disperse, while Dulleye paid her respects to her son.

Firestar turned to Moonflower and Earthback, murmuring low and under his breath.

Skypaw was still bewildered by what just happened, and she stumbled back to the apprentices' den, where Frostpaw was waiting.

"What exactly happened out there?" Frostpaw asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Skypaw answered truthfully.

**A/N: Well? I hope it was okay. Oh, by the way, I know you're probably thinking that a few patrols could have spotted Stormpelt somewhere, but please don't get on my case about that! -;; Also, you may get a little angry in the next chapter, but don't flame me about that either. Heh heh... **


	8. Chapter Six: Warriors

**A/N: Please don't flame me for this chapter. I thought about it for a good solid half-hour, and finally decided to do it. Hope it's getting more interesting now... Oo**

_"Skypaw."_

Skypaw lifted her muzzle dizzily. She half-opened her eyes to see Frostpaw nosing through the ferns guarding the apprentices' den.

"Skypaw, come on," Frostpaw muttered softly. "Firestar's waiting."

Skypaw's eyes shot open. "Firestar's still here?" she mumbled.

"Come on!" Frostpaw said more firmly.

Skypaw watched Frostpaw disappear through the ferns and stretched blindly. She scrunched up her muzzle in a yawn and stepped out into the dark air.

Dark? Why was it still dark outside?

"Frostpaw?" Skypaw whispered urgently.

"Over here," she heard, somewhere over near the fresh-kill pile.

Blindly, Skypaw bounded across the clearing to the pile, only to see Frostpaw sitting in front of a water vole. Then she noticed three other cats around her snowy-white friend. Judging by their scents, they were Snowstorm, Sparrowpaw, Gingerpaw, and Goldenheart.

"What's going on?" she mewed anxiously. "Why is everyone here?"

"Firestar said that all of the cats who believed Stormpelt could come with them in their journey to Highstones."

"We're going to Highstones?" Skypaw questioned.

"Yes," Goldenheart replied. "We all believe Stormpelt. Besides. Gingerpaw and Stormpelt were my kits."

"Were?" Skypaw heard Gingerpaw's voice spit.

"Sorry, Gingerpaw," Goldenheart apologized. "I couldn't leave my kits behind."

"But do you really believe Stormpelt?" Skypaw pressed, picking a starling from the pile and digging in.

Goldenheart meowed a chuckle. "Smart apprentice, you are. Yes, of course I do. Every cat in the Clan knows that Flashtail has been trying to get rid of Ravenstar for a while."

Snowstorm spoke now. "Firestar is with Stormpelt just outside camp. They ate their fill and are ready to go."

"Why are we going to Highstones?" Skypaw asked, swiping her tongue on her muzzle.

"Firestar's going to speak to StarClan. He actually asked that you come," Snowstorm replied. She finished the last of her magpie and was heading off toward the gorse tunnel. "Hurry up."

"Yes, Snowstorm," Skypaw and Frostpaw responded. Sparrowpaw and Gingerpaw were hurriedly scarffing down their mice.

Goldenheart finished her shrew and stood lightly, padding over to sit beside Skypaw.

"Skypaw, Firestar spoke to Moonflower and Earthback," Goldenheart meowed softly. "They both do not believe Stormpelt, but they allowed you to come on the expedition."

"What?" Skypaw swallowed some starling and jumped to her paws. "They'll tell Ravenstar where we went! And definitely Longclaw. Any cat without a brain would know that Longclaw's going to be the new deputy."

"True, but they both love you too much to tell them where we went," Goldenheart explained. "They promised not to give any hints."

Skypaw crouched down again, taking a bite of starling again. She thought about leaving her mother and her mentor, her Clan that she's always known.

"So," she heard Gingerpaw mew from across the pile. "I'm ready to leave."

"Then you an Sparrowpaw follow Snowstorm outside the camp," Goldenheart ordered. "And remember," she added as they walked off, "Firestar is your leader now. If you want to come back, Ravenstar will never welcome you again."

Gingerpaw nodded eagerly and bounded off, but Sparrowpaw hesitated before following her.

Goldenheart purred in amusement. "Sparrowpaw is so loyal to Gingerpaw that he's coming just because he loves her."

Skypaw looked up at the golden queen. "That's cute," she mumbled. She gulped down the last of her fresh-kill and stood up, followed by Frostpaw.

"Go ahead, youngsters," Goldenheart meowed. "I want to check on someone before I set off."

Frostpaw nodded and sprinted away toward the camp entrance. Skypaw padded after her.

"Frostpaw, you believe Stormpelt?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, I do," Frostpaw responded. "I never liked Flashtail."

The two met up with Sparrowpaw, Gingerpaw, Snowstorm, Stormpelt, and Firestar behind one of the trees bordering Tallpines.

"Ah," Firestar began. "Now that all the apprentices coming are here, I guess the ceremony can start."

"What ceremony?" Skypaw asked, excitement building up inside her.

"Snowstorm, Goldenheart and I all think it would be best if the apprentices were warriors during this trip."

Skypaw instantly brightened, despite the gloomy air around them. "Warriors? I get to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Stormpelt replied. "Since Firestar's a leader of a Clan, and a member of StarClan, he will be the leader of our little journey, and will lead the ceremony."

"Can we wait for Goldenheart to come?" Gingerpaw asked. "I want her to be here for my warrior ceremony. She's my mother."

"Of course," Firestar replied.

At that moment, Goldenheart appeared from the undergrowth. But another cat was following her. Skypaw opened her mouth to taste the air, and learned that it was Bluestar following.

"Bluestar?" Firestar questioned only a second before Skypaw was about to.

"I wanted to wish you all good luck on your journey," Bluestar meowed. She placed several leaf packets on the ground. "Amberleaf told me to give these to you. She believes Stormpelt, but she would never leave her Clan."

"That's understandable," Firestar murmured, taking a packet and placing in front of Stormpelt. "Eat up."

Skypaw glanced at the packets. "Aren't you going to eat one, Firestar?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "If I'm going to speak with StarClan, I can't eat. And besides. I don't get hungry. I'm not alive, remember?"

"Right."

As soon as everyone except Firestar and Bluestar finished their packets of herbs for strength and to stop the coming hunger pangs, Firestar leaped on top of a tree stump and turned to face everyone.

"Skypaw, Frostpaw, Gingerpaw, and Sparrowpaw, please come up to the stump," he ordered.

The four apprentices did so, and sat down in a line. Goldenheart, Snowstorm, Stormpelt, and Bluestar sat a little ways away and watched intently.

Firestar lifted his chin and fixed his eyes on the stars of Silverpelt through the trees. He called up to them, "I, Firestar, member of StarClan and leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He tore his gaze away from Silverpelt and looked at the four apprentices below him. "I will do two at a time. Sparrowpaw, Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the forest, even at the cost of your lives?"

Skypaw saw Gingerpaw's fur stiffen with excitement. She quickly mewed, "I do, Firestar."

"I do," Sparrowpaw murmured after her. Skypaw could tell that he was excited too, but he was too confident to burst out of his pelt with eagerness.

"Then by the powers of my Clan of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Sparrowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparrowstripe. StarClan honours your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior." Firestar jumped off of the stump and rested his muzzle on top of Sparrowstripe's head. He gave ThunderClan's former leader a polite lick on his shoulder, and backed away, dazed from the new warrior name.

Firestar turned to Gingerpaw. "Gingerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Gingerfoot. StarClan honours your eagerness to learn the warrior code, and we welcome you as a full warrior." Firestar rested his head on top of Gingerfoot's head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully.

Then Firestar turned to leap back on top the stump. He turned to Skypaw and Frostpaw and muttered the ancient words of StarClan. "Frostpaw, Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the forest, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Frostpaw mewed excitedly. She almost jumped up as she answered.

Skypaw's eyes beamed up at the ThunderClan leader as she murmured her answer: "I do."

Firestar beamed at her briefly before reciting the next part of the ceremony. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Frostpaw, from this moment you will be known as Frostfur." Firestar paused for a moment, as if he were reminiscing to something depressing. "StarClan honours your friendly ways and determination to defend your Clan, and we welcome you as a full warrior." He leaped off the tree stump and placed his head on Frostfur's. She licked his shoulder, and he backed away, staring down at her.

Then he turned to Skypaw. The excitement was already boiling inside her, and it simply made her even more anticipated as he began to speak. "Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skyfeather."

_Skyfeather! _She liked it. No, she loved it. It totally fit her, how she was always light on her feet when it came to hunting.

"StarClan honours your quickness and strength in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this forest," Firestar recited. He took a step up to her and lightly rested his head on her head. Skyfeather licked his ginger shoulder respectfully, and pulled away.

For a moment, Firestar stared down at her, his eyes brimming with pride. Then he whispered so that none of the other cats could hear, "I'm so glad that I got to give you your warrior name."

Skyfeather whispered back, "I'm glad it was you instead of Ravenstar."

Firestar's pride vanished for a second, but he sighed and walked back on top of the tree stump.

"Sparrowstripe! Gingerfoot! Frostfur! Skyfeather!" The cats behind the new warriors chanted their warrior names.

"It's almost moonhigh," meowed Firestar. "In the tradition of our ancestors, Sparrowstripe, Gingerfoot, Frostfur, and Skyfeather must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard our sleeping area alone while we sleep."

The four new warriors nodded solemnly.

Firestar leaped off of the stump, nodded briefly to the new warriors, and padded off to join Stormpelt, Goldenheart, and Snowstorm.

"I must leave now," Bluestar mumbled. "Have a good rest for your journey. I hope you can trust me to not tell anyone of the expedition and warrior ceremony," she added with a slight purr.

"Of course we can," Firestar muttered. "I'll see you in StarClan."

"Good-bye, young ones," Bluestar called to the warriors before leaping off into the undergrowth back to the camp.

Stormpelt walked up and brushed against Skyfeather's pelt. "Thank you, Skyfeather," he mumbled before following Firestar and the others behind a large tree.

This was it. Skyfeather's fur bristled as she looked up at Silverpelt. _Thank you_, she thought. _I'm so glad I'm here right now_.

**A/N: Well? - Please don't flame about Skyfeather's warrior ceremony. I know it was kind of sudden, but I thought it would be best for the story. If I kept them apprentices, there would only be---wait, you don't want me to give it away, do you? P**


	9. Chapter Seven: A New Beginning

**A/N: Here's chapter seven. Enjoy!! **

_Skyfeather's limbs felt stiff from the _long night of standing guard. She knew that theceremony was a little unreal, that she technically wasn't a warrior yet. The leader of her Clan was supposed to perform the ceremony, not the leader of a cat from ThunderClan and StarClan. But when they got back, hopefully Ravenstar would be gone, and the new leader would be forgiving.

"Gingerfoot?"

Skyfeather turned her head slightly to smell Goldenheart padding up to the warriors.

"Gingerfoot, I'm so proud of you!" Goldenheart meowed, running up to her kit. "You may speak now."

Skyfeather purred in delight. She stood up and stretched her limbs one by one. "I don't know about you three," she murmured through her purring, "but I could sleep for a moon."

"Me, too," Frostfur purred.

"Then we will find another place to sleep," Skyfeather heard Firestar meow from behind her. She turned away to see the ginger leader padding toward her. "Ravenstar might have sent an early patrol out to see if Stormpelt and I are still here. We have to get moving before they find us."

"Where can we go where they won't find us?" Goldenheart asked.

"I don't know," Firestar admitted. "There are so many places."

Stormpelt walked up to the group, yawning. "Do you think EmberClan will give us shelter for a day?"

"EmberClan?" Goldenheart gasped.

"He's mad," Gingerfoot observed.

"No, I'm not. I'm pretty sure there's a Gathering tonight," Stormpelt meowed. "We could wait until after the Gathering, then speak to Streamstar."

"It isn't a bad idea," Firestar agreed, "but we can't wait that long. These four need to sleep before we get moving too much. We'll have to talk to them now."

Snowstorm padded up to the scene. "We're going to have to speak to Thunderheart, too, aren't we?" she asked softly.

"Probably," Stormpelt answered. "Why?"

"No reason," Snowstorm replied. Skyfeather knew she had a special connection with a cat outside LightClan. She didn't think it was Thunderheart until now, though.

"I'm so tired, I don't think I'll be able to move anywhere until I sleep," Sparrowstripe muttered, yawning.

"Then only a few cats will speak to Streamstar. But all of us need to leave LightClan's territory," Firestar decided. "We'll move to the edge of EmberClan's territory."

Skyfeather exchanged a nervous glance with Frostfur. "Who will go with you to speak to Streamstar?" she asked Firestar.

"I'll go," Snowstorm meowed quickly before Firestar could answer.

"Yes, Snowstorm will come," Firestar agreed. "You, Skyfeather, may come, too. Also, I'll take Stormpelt and Sparrowstripe."

Firestar leaped over a twig and stared off into the distance. "Goldenheart, Gingerfoot, and Frostfur will wait just outside EmberClan's territory."

"But just outside is that enormous Thunderpath," Frostfur complained. "We're not going to wait on the Thunderpath."

"No, you won't," Firestar agreed. "You'll wait on the grass of EmberClan's side of the Thunderpath."

Goldenheart stood and pushed Gingerfoot to her feet. "Come, Gingerfoot. Start acting like a warrior."

Frostfur pressed her muzzle against Skyfeather's side. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Skyfeather mewed.

"Come on," Firestar meowed. "I can smell Longclaw, Speckleback , and Stonepaw coming."

"Speckleback!" Sparrowstripe jumped up and rushed over to Firestar's side. "She was my mentor. Let's go, guys."

"Yeah, and Longclaw was mine," Gingerfoot muttered. She hopped over to stand next to Sparrowstripe. "We have to get moving."

Goldenheart beamed. "That's my kit," she murmured before following her daughter to stand next to Firestar.

Skyfeather looked back into the distance. The scent of the three cats was coming directly from the camp. _Good-bye, Moonflower_, she thought before following Snowstorm, Frostfur and Stormpelt out of the undergrowth.

"Come on, Skyfeather!" Frostfur called from across the Thunderpath.

Skyfeather crouched down in the greasy grass that border the LightClan side of the Thunderpath. Two monsters roared past, and she sprang.

The hard stone of the grey path hurt her pads as she bounded across. A monster was zooming in on her from the distance, and adrenaline caused her to pelt faster.

Before she knew it, she was plummeting into Frostfur's side. "Sorry," she mumbled as she stood up and began washing her ears.

"Skyfeather, your right front pad is bleeding," Gingerfoot observed.

Skyfeather looked at her paw. Sure enough, her pad was open and bleeding. "Why didn't Amberleaf come with us?" she muttered to herself.

"Don't worry," Goldenheart meowed as she padded up to the three cats. "Amberleaf gave Bluestar some healing herbs. They were in an extra pack that I took. She explained to me how to use them."

Quickly and quietly, Goldenheart pulled cobwebs out of a leaf packet. She pressed them down on Skyfeather's bleeding paw and started chewing a golden-yellow herb. Then she spat the juice onto the wound. "You'll be better in no time," she promised.

"Thanks, Goldenheart," Skyfeather thanked.

"Come on, Skyfeather," Stormpelt called from further into EmberClan's territory. "Firestar, Snowstorm, Sparrowstripe and I are waiting."

"I think we should leave one warrior with Gingerfoot, Goldenheart, and Frostfur," Snowstorm suggested. "Then it would be even."

"You're right," Firestar agreed. "Sparrowstripe, you stay with the others."

Sparrowstripe nodded and padded over to Gingerfoot's side. Skyfeather purred in amusement. _He really loves her, doesn't he? _she thought.

As the group of warriors began to trot deeper into EmberClan territory, the tiredness began to really affect Skyfeather. "Firestar, I'm really tired."

"I can smell ShadowClan," the ginger tom muttered to himself. Then added hastily, "Don't' worry, we're close."

"ShadowClan?" Snowstorm questioned.

"Yes," Firestar answered. "This is where ShadowClan used to reside before the Twolegs came and cut down more of the trees. EmberClan is here now."

Snowstorm lowered her head and continued to pad forward. Stormpelt nuzzled her softly.

Suddenly, a thought passed through Skyfeather's mind. Why did Stormpelt just nuzzle Snowstorm? Do they love each other? But then again, why did she care? Quickly, she shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

But Snowstorm pulled away from his nuzzle. Skyfeather heard her mumble something, but she couldn't make out what.

Suddenly, a pungent scent filled Skyfeather's nostrils. "What _is _that?" she questioned.

"That's EmberClan," Firestar replied, halting in his tracks. "I think a patrol found us."

And sure enough, three cats padded out from behind a few trees. They smelled sickly of EmberClan, and Skyfeather could recognize the leader, Streamstar.

"Streamstar," Firestar began, dipping his head slightly. "I'm surprised you came out to greet us."

"Who are you?" a cat beside Streamstar demanded.

"I am Firestar."

Streamstar started and took a step back. "What…what is this?" he asked, glancing from cat to cat.

"I came down with Bluestar from StarClan to help the forest revive. We're planning to get our forest back and stop the Twolegs from destroying more of it."

Streamstar didn't believe any of it. "You're not Firestar. That isn't possible."

"But it is," Stormpelt meowed, taking a step forward. "We're going with some other cats to Highstones so that Firestar can talk to StarClan again."

"And who, exactly, are you?" the cat next to Streamstar demanded.

"I am Stormpelt," Stormpelt replied. "You must be EmberClan's deputy, Thunderheart."

Skyfeather saw Snowstorm shy away and stand a little in back of Firestar.

"Yes, I am," Thunderheart replied. "Who are the rest of you, including the Firestar-wannabe."

Firestar's hackles rose. "Do not speak to a member of StarClan like that."

The other cat, a brown tom, standing beside Thunderheart spoke up in a small voice. "I think he really is Firestar."

"How can you believe these LightClan spawns?" Thunderheart criticized.

"We are not spawns!" Skyfeather couldn't help yowling.

Firestar sighed. "I am Firestar of ThunderClan and StarClan. This is Stormpelt. The white and grey she-cat is Snowstorm, and the warrior behind me is Skyfeather."

Skyfeather jumped up to stand next to Firestar. "I'm a new warrior."

"Skyfeather, quiet," Firestar ordered. Then he turned back to Streamstar. "We come in peace, Streamstar. We simply need shelter from Ravenstar."

Streamstar's expression turned to that of a smug one. "And why's this?"

"I murdered Flashtail," Stormpelt meowed from the blue. "He was planning on getting rid of Ravenstar, and now LightClan has thrown Firestar and me out."

"So why are there other cats with you?" Streamstar asked.

"They all believe me that Flashtail was evil," Stormpelt replied. "Please help us. Four of our cats sat vigil last night from their warrior ceremony, and they need to rest."

Skyfeather lifted her chin. "I'm one of them."

Streamstar stared at the four cats for a moment before sighing. "All right. I believe you, Firestar. You may come into our camp and stay for one day. But you must leave at twilight."

"Yes, of course," Firestar agreed. Then he turned to the others. "Snowstorm, bring the others back."

Snowstorm nodded eagerly and darted into the forest. Skyfeather glanced at Thunderheart, who was staring after the white warrior in interest.

Firestar followed Streamstar into the EmberClan camp, followed by Stormpelt and Skyfeather.

The campsite was much different from that of LightClan's. The placement was off completely.

Immediately, Streamstar leaped on top of the Highrock near the edge of the camp. "Cats of EmberClan, join under the Highrock for a Clan meeting," he called to his Clan.

As the cats began to come out of their dens, they all leered suspiciously at the LightClan cats, especially Firestar. They were even more suspicious as five more cats entered the camp.

Frostfur immediately trotted up to Skyfeather's side and licked her ear. "I could sleep forever," she mewed quietly.

Skyfeather noticed that EmberClan must have been surprised to see this many cats coming into their Clan.

"This is Firestar of StarClan and ThunderClan," Streamstar explained. He ignored the murmurings of disbelief and surprise and continued. "He came with Bluestar from StarClan to help save the forest from destruction. One of LightClan's warriors has murdered the deputy because he wanted to be leader, and Ravenstar didn't believe him. Therefore, he banished said warrior, and Firestar went with him." Streamstar paused to look at the group of warriors. "Firestar, please come up and introduce your new warriors."

Firestar nodded and leaped onto the Highrock. "Cats of EmberClan, I am honoured to be speaking to you as a live cat." He looked down at Skyfeather and the others. "This group of cats also believe Stormpelt, the cat that killed Flashtail. Stormpelt, come forward."

Stormpelt obliged silently as he padded up to the Highrock.

"Snowstorm is a strong warrior." As Firestar spoke, Snowstorm trotted up to sit beside Stormpelt. "Goldenheart is a queen of LightClan." Goldenheart rasped her tongue briefly over Gingerfoot's ear and padded up. "And the four new warriors of LightClan."

Skyfeather stood, ready to join the others.

"We have Sparrowstripe"—the striped warrior padded up to the Highrock—"Gingerfoot"—Gingerfoot followed. "We also have Frostfur." Frostfur exchanged an excited glance with Skyfeather and padded up to sit beside Gingerfoot. "And last but not least, Skyfeather."

Skyfeather trotted over to sit beside Frostfur and looked up intently at Firestar.

"We welcome you for one day, members of LightClan," Streamstar greeted. The cats around the clearing began to disperse as Streamstar leaped down from the Highrock, followed by Firestar.

Skyfeather looked over to see Stormpelt, Snowstorm, and Goldenheart murmuring to each other in a small circle. Finally, Snowstorm called out, "Firestar."

Firestar came trotting over as Skyfeather went to join to group. Frostfur, Sparrowstripe, and Gingerfoot followed.

"Firestar, since we are no longer welcome in LightClan, it feels wrong to be called members of LightClan," Snowstorm explained. "We want to be called members of FireClan from now on."

"FireClan?" Firestar echoed. "Why?"

"Because you are our leader," Stormpelt explained. "The first leader of FireClan."

"But there are meant to be only four Clans in the forest," Firestar complained.

"In case you've forgotten," Goldenheart started, "there are only two Clans now. We need two more."

Firestar thought about it for a moment. Skyfeather's mind was reeling. _A new Clan? FireClan? _"But it sounds too much like EmberClan!" she protested.

"She has a point," Sparrowstripe agreed. "There's already a fire-related Clan."

"But I still think we should be our own Clan," Snowstorm meowed. "There are enough of us, and LightClan is no longer our Clan."

Firestar looked up at her. "You are right. But we'll need a deputy and a medicine cat."

"I could help."

Skyfeather spun around to see a sandy-coloured she-cat trotting up to the group.

Firestar almost did a double-take. "What is your name?" he asked, the smallest bit of anxiety in his voice. His eyes were wide in anticipation.

"I'm Sandstorm, EmberClan's medicine cat," the she-cat responded.

Skyfeather was completely taken by surprise by Firestar's reaction. "Sandstorm?" he mewed softly. "Sandstorm…"

"Yeah, you're Firestar," Sandstorm mumbled. "You loved a cat named Sandstorm. That's why they named me Sandstorm; I look like her. Are you surprised?"

"A lot…" Firestar murmured. Skyfeather guessed that he was at a loss for words.

"Thank you, Sandstorm," Stormpelt meowed. "But how could you help?"

"I could give you my new apprentice. I'm getting him tonight. I'll train him to be a medicine cat, and then you can have him for your new Clan," Sandstorm explained.

Goldenheart meowed a gasp. "You'd do that?"

"Hey, if you're going to start a new Clan to help the forest, might as well, right?"

Skyfeather was completely shocked. How come Sandstorm was so willing to help? "How will you cover the disappearance of an EmberClan apprentice?"

"I'll say he died near the Thunderpath," Sandstorm decided. "Don't worry."

Firestar nodded. "Thank you, Sandstorm." He flinched as he spoke the name. "We thank you deeply."

"Now about our Clan name," Snowstorm muttered.

"We could be ThunderClan!" Gingerfoot mewed excitedly.

"No, that wouldn't be allowed," Firestar meowed. "We could be RainClan. If our apprentices get Stormpelt's glossy waterproof coat, we could be able to withstand rain."

"That's a great idea," Goldenheart agreed.

"What do you say?" Snowstorm questioned. "RainClan?"

"RainClan it is," Sparrowstripe meowed in agreement.

"Are you going to stay for the naming ceremony for my new apprentice?" Sandstorm asked eagerly.

"Of course," Firestar meowed. "Where is the little kit?"

"His name is Leafkit," Sandstorm answered. "He's probably in the nursery with his mother, Heathertail."

"Leafkit?" Firestar questioned softly. "Is this Clan exactly like ThunderClan?"

"Oh, right," Sandstorm meowed as she began trotting over with Firestar to the nursery. "You had a daughter named Leafkit."

Skyfeather couldn't hear the rest. The two padded off to the nursery. She still couldn't believe that Sandstorm was going to help them without asking for anything in return. _Perhaps that was what the Sandstorm that Firestar loved was like_, she thought.

"Who will be the deputy?" Skyfeather heard Gingerfoot ask Goldenheart.

"Most likely Stormpelt," Goldenheart replied. "He's the second noblest cat of all of us."

Stormpelt scuffled his paws in embarrassment.

"We'll need apprentices to train, and definitely more warriors," Sparrowstripe observed. "Goldenheart, you were already a queen when we left."

"Yes, but I'm not anymore," Goldenheart explained. "My kit, Gingerfoot, has become a warrior, and I can become one, too."

"But we'll need apprentices," Stormpelt agreed.

That was when Skyfeather noticed that Snowstorm had wandered off somewhere. She looked around nervously, hoping desperately that the snowy warrior wasn't with Thunderheart.

But, sure enough, Thunderheart was crouched underneath the Highrock, along with Snowstorm.

"Stormpelt," Skyfeather meowed quietly. Stormpelt turned to her. "Look over there." She pointed her tail in the direction of the Highrock.

Stormpelt turned his muzzle to see the two cats chatting like long lost friends. "What's she up to?"

"It seems like they've known each other for a while," Frostfur observed.

"Maybe they've talked at Gatherings," Goldenheart defended. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to it."

Just then, Firestar walked over to them, Sandstorm close behind. "We'll need a place to sleep, Sandstorm," he was saying.

"You four can sleep in the warriors' den," Sandstorm meowed. "I'm sure the others won't mind."

Skyfeather suddenly realized just how tired she was. She stood up and followed Sandstorm toward a fallen tree. The hollow of the tree had a hole in it, which lead to a small clearing where a bush was settled. Two or three warriors were sleeping inside.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Sandstorm murmured before leaving the four to sleep.

Skyfeather cuddled up next to Frostfur on some unused moss. She closed her eyes and thought about the day. She was one of the first members of RainClan! She wondered how her mother, Moonflower would take this, but shoved that thought out of her mind. So much exciting stuff had happened, and she had to go with it. Hopefully, she wouldn't feel too homesick.

**A/N: So! RainClan. Like it? Just as a header, I wrote this fic a really long time ago. If the writting is really bad, please forgive me. Anyway, R&R please. Next chapter will be up Monday (I'm going every three days now.)**


	10. Chapter Eight: The Third Clan

**A/N: So is it getting more exciting? I promised you it would. And about the many kittypets, it's the only way to build a new Clan. Enjoy! **

_Something nudging at Skyfeather's side caused_ her to peek open her eyes.

"What _is _it?" she muttered groggily.

"It's time for Leafkit's naming ceremony," she heard Gingerfoot mumbling excitedly.

Skyfeather opened her eyes and stood up, stretching the sleep from her limbs. "Ah, the new RainClan medicine cat."

"Yeah," Gingerfoot agreed. "Now let's go. We're going to miss it!"

Skyfeather followed Gingerfoot out of the warriors' den and into the clearing. The rest of EmberClan had already arrived underneath the Highrock, and Streamstar was standing under it. Firestar and Thunderheart were positioned beside him.

Skyfeather sat down next to Gingerfoot just outside of the circle of cats along with Stormpelt, Snowstorm, Goldenheart, and the others.

"Leafkit, come forward," Streamstar called.

A small, golden-brown tom with white paws, muzzle, and belly padded forward. A light brown she-cat with yellow eyes rasped her tongue over his ear once before he trotted up. _Must be Heathertail_, Skyfeather thought silently.

"Sandstorm," Streamstar meowed, "this Clan needs another medicine cat, and you have worked hard to become one yourself. You are ready for an apprentice, and will mentor Leafpaw to become a medicine cat."

Sandstorm trotted over to the Highrock. "I will, Streamstar," she meowed firmly before touching noses with her new apprentice. "You'll be a great medicine cat for RainClan," she murmured quietly as the Clan began to disperse.

"RainClan?" Leafpaw questioned inquisitively.

"I'll tell you some other time," Sandstorm promised with a purr of amusement.

Streamstar, Firestar, and Thunderheart padded up to the group of RainClan cats.

"You shall leave soon," Streamstar meowed. "I wish you a safe journey to find a place for your new Clan to reside."

"You told him?" Snowstorm questioned Firestar.

"He, along with Ravenstar, has a right to know," Firestar responded. Then he turned to Streamstar. "Do you mind if I perform one ceremony before we leave on your Highrock?"

Streamstar nodded. "Of course."

Skyfeather couldn't help noticing how Snowstorm and Thunderheart kept staring at each other. _They _must_ love each other_, she thought.

Firestar nodded and leaped nimbly onto the Highrock. Without a call, the RainClan cats gathered around.

"The first deputy of RainClan must be appointed," Firestar called, his voice crisp in the twilit air. "RainClan's first deputy. I say these words above the first showing stars of StarClan, my most recent Clan, so that my ancestors may hear and approve my choice." He paused, staring up at the first stars of Silverpelt. "Stormpelt will be RainClan's deputy."

Skyfeather saw Stormpelt brighten. "Thank you, Firestar. I am deeply honoured to be RainClan's first deputy."

Firestar nodded and leaped off of the Highrock. "Thank you, Streamstar," he thanked the EmberClan leader. "We shall see you at tonight's Gathering."

"You are coming?" Thunderheart questioned, his eyes flitting to Snowstorm for one second.

"Yes, now that we are a Clan, LightClan must know," Firestar explained. "Of course they will be shocked, but we must still go on."

"Of course," Streamstar agreed. "We shall see you tonight."

With that, Firestar nodded to his Clan, and the RainClan warriors began to leave the EmberClan camp. Just before they left, Sandstorm sprinted up to Skyfeather.

"Tell Firestar that I have to take Leafpaw to the Moonstone soon," she muttered quickly. "We'll meet tomorrow night at Fourtrees."

"Okay," Skyfeather agreed. "I'll tell him."

And with that, the eight cats trotted through the entrance, disappearing into the undergrowth.

* * *

Firestar crouched along the edge of the clearing. Skyfeather was positioned beside him, Stormpelt on his other side. 

"What will Ravenstar think?" she asked him eagerly.

"I don't know," Firestar admitted. "He won't be pleased, though."

Finally, Firestar stood straight and flicked his tail once. The RainClan cats bounded down the slope that led to Fourtrees. They halted at the edge before taking slow steps into the clearing.

Skyfeather immediately bolted off into the crowd. She looked around the group of cats anxiously. Finally, she saw the blue-black pelt she was looking for. "Moonflower!"

Moonflower looked up from a conversation with another EmberClan warrior. "Skypaw?"

"Moonflower, it's me," Skyfeather called, sprinting up to her mother. "I missed you."

"Skypaw, what are you doing here?" Moonflower asked, nuzzling her daughter.

"Moonflower, it's Skyfeather now," Skyfeather explained. "I'm a warrior of RainClan."

"RainClan?" There was no mistaking the surprise in Moonflower's mew. "What's RainClan? Oh, Skypaw, don't tell me you're pretending again."

"Mother, I'm not," Skyfeather urged. "The forest needs four Clans, so Firestar created a new one: RainClan. Stormpelt is the deputy, and the EmberClan medicine is training our new medicine cat."

Moonflower obviously couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Skypaw, sweetie, you need to get out of here before Ravenstar sees you."

"Moonflower, call me Skyfeather!" Skyfeather insisted.

"Skypaw—"

"Skyfeather!" And with that, Skyfeather turned her back on her mother and bounded away.

Suddenly a loud yowl sounded from the Great Rock in the middle of the four giant oaks. Many surprised murmurings started to sound from the cats below the rock as Firestar leaped onto the rock next to Streamstar.

"Hello, cats of LightClan and RainClan," Streamstar called down to the cats.

"RainClan?" Ravenstar yowled. "What is this, Streamstar?"

But Firestar spoke. "The forest needs four Clans," he explained. "We should start by creating one at a time. I am the leader of RainClan, with Stormpelt as my deputy."

Ravenstar was furious. He stood and hissed at Firestar, "You cannot do that. You are not a living cat."

Firestar turned his icy green gaze on Ravenstar. "Ravenstar, you were a great friend for so long. I am sorry we had to go on different paths."

But Ravenstar would not give up. "You need a medicine cat," he growled.

Skyfeather rose her hackles. How would Firestar explain this one? She glanced over at Sandstorm and Leafpaw, but neither of them seemed to flinch at Ravenstar's harsh words.

Streamstar stood. "Sandstorm and I have talked," he meowed. "We agreed that we would give her new apprentice, Leafpaw, to RainClan as welcome."

Skyfeather looked over at Leafpaw, who nodded solemnly. He met her gaze and twitched his whiskers in greeting. Skyfeather nodded back.

"Firestar, please introduce the rest of your Clan," Streamstar suggested.

Ravenstar sat down, although a snarl played about his muzzle as Firestar introduced the former LightClan warriors.

"As you already know, my deputy is Stormpelt," Firestar began. "Our warriors are Goldenheart, Snowstorm, Sparrowstripe, Gingerfoot, Frostfur, and Skyfeather."

Ravenstar's ears pricked. "Frostfur?"

Firestar nodded solemnly to the LightClan leader. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Ravenstar."

The snarl returned to Ravenstar's face. "I can't believe you've already made them warriors."

"They've been training for long enough," Firestar explained. "I thought they'd need to be warriors for the trip to find a place to make camp."

Ravenstar gave up and turned to Streamstar. "Streamstar, you can't possibly give this preposterous _RainClan _your medicine cat's apprentice. Who would train him?"

"Sandstorm will train Leafpaw as she would a normal medicine cat apprentice," Streamstar replied. "When he is a warrior, he will leave to join RainClan."

The gleams in Ravenstar's eyes never faded as he sat back down and allowed Streamstar to give the Clans the news on EmberClan.

Ravenstar stood and gave the news on newborn kits from Stripetail, and how an elder died, Clawtail.

Skyfeather shivered. Clawtail was her favourite elder when she was an apprentice, but she knew she shouldn't feel too much grief for the LightClan elder.

Firestar stood and told the Clans that RainClan needed to find a place to make camp, and that he would need to visit the Moonstone with Stormpelt and one other warrior.

"But there's nothing left of the Moonstone!" a cat yowled from the crowd. "The Twolegs have destroyed it."

"But there is still a little piece left," Firestar explained. "StarClan are building another one. Please, do not worry."

"How do you know this?" the cat questioned.

"I'm from StarClan," Firestar meowed. "Our ancestors are helping to build a new Moonstone, and they will place it in the middle of a Twoleg camp of nests."

Shocked yowls came from the crowd of warriors below the rock. Skyfeather thought about what Firestar said. _In the middle of a camp of Twoleg nests? _she thought. _That can't be!_

"I'm sorry," Firestar began, "but there is no other place to put it. When I talk to StarClan a little after the half-moon, they will tell us where to reside, and hopefully they'll have an explanation for what is to come."

The yowls slowly died as they understood Firestar's words.

After a short while, the Gathering was over, and the cats below began to disperse. Ravenstar leaped off the Great Rock and immediately bolted up the slope to LightClan's territory without a word to his warriors or Streamstar or Firestar.

Streamstar and Firestar jumped down and exchanged words briefly. Skyfeather wanted a moment to talk to Sandstorm before they left. She bounded over to the edge of the Thunderpath, where Sandstorm and Leafpaw were.

"Sandstorm!" she called.

The sandy medicine cat turned, followed by her apprentice. "Skyfeather! What is it?"

"Streamstar let you give Leafpaw to us?" Skyfeather asked, looking down at the ginger-golden apprentice.

"Yes, I convinced him," Sandstorm explained. "And Leafpaw here is rather excited."

"I can't wait to be RainClan's very first medicine cat!" Leafpaw exclaimed.

Skyfeather purred in amusement. "You should be. It's a great honour."

"Yes, Skyfeather!" Leafpaw jumped up excitedly and pelted across the Thunderpath.

Sandstorm purred along with Skyfeather for a moment before mewing good-byes and following her apprentice across the wide grey path.

Skyfeather shook her head, purring, and turned to find Firestar. When she found him, he was talking urgently to Stormpelt beneath the Great Rock. She raced over to them and caught up with the conversation.

"We could go and live near the river for a while," Stormpelt suggested. "It's not completely diminished."

"Yes, we could," Firestar agreed. "But the Twolegs built their nests too close to it. Where would we stay?"

"If we slept on the Sunningrocks, Ravenstar would get furious," Skyfeather put in.

"Yes, but we could sleep within the Twoleg nests," Stormpelt meowed. "I know there are plenty of alleys."

"You want us to be _alley cats_?" Gingerfoot questioned incredulously, joining the conversation.

"If we must," Firestar sighed. "It's settled. We will stay in a Twoleg nest alley until we can find a proper campsite."

**A/N: Don't worry. They're not going to be alley cats forever. Next update: Thursday, the 25th. Hey, it's a full moon! See you a the Gathering:) **


	11. Chapter Nine: Alley Cats

**A/N: I didn't feel like describing the journey to the alley, but they travelled not far into the Twolegplace across the Thunderpath of Twoleg nests. Enjoy! **

_Skyfeather opened her eyes to see _the flecked, white, long pelt of Snowstorm, curled upbeside her. Even though the older warrior was curled up, Skyfeather knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Snowstorm?" she mewed softly, trying not to wake the others.

Snowstorm lifted her head lightly. "I'm sorry, Skyfeather. Did I wake you?"

Skyfeather was surprised by Snowstorm's depressed tone of voice. "Snowstorm, are you okay?"

"I'll tell you," Snowstorm meowed, "but not here."

Without another word or glance at the other cats, Snowstorm got to her paws and padded quietly toward the end of the alley. Skyfeather scrabbled to her paws as well and followed her to the edge of the alley.

"What is it, Snowstorm?" she asked.

Snowstorm stared out to the Thunderpath and the Twoleg nests across it. "Skyfeather," she finally murmured, "I'm going to have kits."

Skyfeather brightened. "Oh, Snowstorm!" she exclaimed. "That's great!"

"No, it's not," Snowstorm disagreed, continuing to stare at the Twoleg nests. "They're Thunderheart's kits."

Skyfeather started. "What?" she questioned. "Thunderheart's? Snowstorm…"

"He said that RainClan would need apprentices," Snowstorm mumbled, "and, oh, Skyfeather, we love each other." She finally turned to look at Skyfeather. "It's not our fault."

Skyfeather pressed her muzzle against Snowstorm's side. "Don't worry, Snowstorm," she reassured. "I'm sure Firestar will understand."

"Skyfeather, you don't get it," Snowstorm complained. "Firestar isn't going to be our leader for long."

Skyfeather's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"When he speaks to StarClan, he'll tell Stormpelt exactly what to do, and then he'll join our warrior ancestors again," Snowstorm explained in a soft hiss. "We need to get more warriors, anyway."

Skyfeather could understand why Firestar would have to leave, but she didn't want him to leave so soon. "So Stormpelt will become our leader?"

"Yes," Snowstorm responded. "With less warriors, we'll need to get more."

Skyfeather looked down at her paws. How would RainClan ever survive with only seven cats present? "We're going to get Leafpaw."

"But he's not a warrior," Snowstorm meowed. "He's a medicine cat."

Skyfeather looked across the Thunderpath and into a window of a Twoleg nest. Something grey and white flashed across the glass, causing her to start. Then an idea hit her as the grey and white thing came into focus.

A cat!

"Snowstorm!" Skyfeather exclaimed. "We could recruit kittypets! Or other alley cats that we find. There's _got _to be more cats around here."

Snowstorm looked through the window and saw the grey and white kittypet. Her expression turned thoughtful as she considered Skyfeather's suggestion.

"You know, you have a point," Snowstorm finally agreed. "You should tell Firestar and Stormpelt."

"I will," Skyfeather meowed. She looked at the cat in the window again, who was staring in interest and bewilderment at the two RainClan warriors.

* * *

"That is a good idea," Firestar meowed thoughtfully. "You say you saw a kittypet in the window of the Twoleg nest across from us?" 

"Yes, I did," Skyfeather answered. "It was a she-cat, and she looked strong enough."

"We'll have to consult with this kittypet," Stormpelt suggested. "We don't know if she's afraid of us, or if she'll be willing to join RainClan."

Firestar closed his eyes. "This is just like when I was becoming a member of ThunderClan," he muttered under his breath. Then he opened his eyes. "Okay." He turned to look at Stormpelt. "Stormpelt, take Skyfeather and Frostfur with you to speak to this kittypet. If you meet others, try to speak to them as well."

Stormpelt nodded and started padding toward the edge of the alley. Skyfeather halted and turned to Firestar. "I have a quick question, Firestar," she meowed.

"Go ahead." Firestar sat down in front of her.

Frostfur padded by to stand next to Stormpelt.

"Why was Ravenstar shocked when you told everyone Frostfur's warrior name?" Skyfeather asked, looking after Frostfur.

Firestar twitched his whiskers in recognition. "His mother's name was Frostfur," he responded.

"Really?" Skyfeather couldn't hold back the surprise.

"I wanted something to remind me that no matter what, Ravenstar's the same old Ravenpaw I used to know."

Skyfeather's eyes widened.

Firestar meowed a chuckle. "Remember Ravenstar's story?"

"Yes."

"Tigerstar's apprentice's name was Ravenpaw."

Skyfeather stood up in alarm. "You mean Ravenstar was the cat Tigerstar wanted to kill? He used to be your best friend?"

"One of them, and yes," Firestar replied. "Now go. Stormpelt and Frostfur are waiting for you."

Skyfeather nodded and turned to trot over to the small patrol of warriors. She thought about what Firestar had told her as she caught up with the others.

"There are no monsters out tonight," Stormpelt observed, "so it should be safe enough to cross."

With that being said, the three cats pelted across the Thunderpath at the same time and landed on the white stone across from it.

"Ugh!" Frostfur complained. "There's absolutely no grass or undergrowth here!"

"It's not a forest," Skyfeather responded. "Of course there isn't. The Twolegs have gotten rid of it all."

A soft meow coming from inside the nest in front of them caused the patrol to look up. The grey and white she-cat was scratching at the window, meowing something incomprehensible.

"What's she saying?" Frostfur questioned.

"I don't know," Stormpelt replied. "Let's find out."

Stormpelt leaped on top of the first step and jumped to the window sill. The cat pressed her muzzle against the glass, and Stormpelt did the same. Then he called down, "She wants to meet us!"

Suddenly, the door of the nest opened, splashing light on the dark stone of the Thunderpath. The she-cat left the window and leaped out of the door. The Twoleg closed the door behind her and the light vanished.

"Who are you?" the cat questioned, intrigue in her light voice.

"Hello, kittypet," Stormpelt began, jumping down from the window sill and sitting down in front of the cat. "I am Stormpelt. This is Skyfeather and Frostfur."

The she-cat took a step back. "What are you doing here?" she mewed.

"We are members of RainClan, and we are very new," Stormpelt explained. "We live in the alley across from your Twoleg nest."

"Twoleg? Kittypet?" the cat hissed. "What's going on?"

"What's your name?" Frostfur asked.

"I'm Jinkies, or Binky," the kittypet explained. "What are Twolegs and kittypets?"

"Twolegs are the big creatures you live with, and kittypets are cats that live with Twolegs," Skyfeather took the pleasure in explaining.

"I'm a…kittypet?" Jinkies mewed. "And what are you?"

"We're Clan cats," Stormpelt meowed. "I am the deputy of RainClan, and these two are warriors. Please, let me explain."

Jinkies hesitated for a moment before sitting down and rasping her tongue over her paw. "Go ahead."

Stormpelt lay down and explained all about the three Clans of the forest, and how they used to be members of LightClan. He also explained the ways of StarClan, and that RainClan needed more warriors.

Jinkies scuffled her paws. "So you want me to be a warrior of your Clan?" she asked.

"Yes," Stormpelt replied. "We need more warriors. Of course, you'll be an apprentice first."

Skyfeather waited anxiously for Jinkies's answer. She was staring at her paws, scuffling them around, clearly thinking it over.

"I'll have to leave my…Twolegs?" she questioned.

"Yes," Stormpelt answered. "You can't have a paw in each world."

"What will we eat?"

"We hunt freely," Frostfur answered. "It's so great! Have you ever tasted mouse?"

Jinkies looked embarrassed. "No."

"Then you must!" Skyfeather exclaimed. "Please, Jinkies."

Jinkies looked up and twitched her whiskers in agreement. "All right. I'll do it."

Stormpelt stood up. "Great," he meowed. "Then let's meet Firestar. He's the leader of RainClan."

As the four cats began to cross the Thunderpath, Jinkies grew hesitant. Skyfeather quickly padded up to her. "Don't worry, Jinkies," she reassured. "Firestar will welcome you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Jinkies replied. "Are you Skyfeather?"

"Yes," Skyfeather answered. "What's wrong?"

"You live so close to my Twolegs," Jinkies explained. "If they see me with you, they might take you to the vet."

"The vet?" Skyfeather was puzzled. "Oh, the Cutter. Have you visited the Cutter yet?"

"Um, no," Jinkies replied. "But he'll catch you all and take you to the pound to be put up for adoption."

"Then we'll move to the next alley," Stormpelt suggested. "Don't worry."

When they reached the end of the alley, Firestar was nibbling on a rat with Snowstorm. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. _Snowstorm must have told him_, Skyfeather thought silently.

When Firestar noticed Jinkies and the others, he stood up and walked forward. "Ah, this must be kittypet Skyfeather saw through the window."

"Yes," Jinkies mewed. She bowed her head deep as the others had done. "Are you Firestar?"

"Yes, I am," Firestar replied. "I am the leader of RainClan. We welcome you."

"We have to move, Firestar," Stormpelt meowed out of the blue.

Firestar looked at him. "Why?"

"My Twolegs might see me with you," Jinkies explained. "They'll capture you and put you up for adoption. My town doesn't like wild cats."

Firestar sighed. "Then we shall move to the next alley," he agreed. "But for now, we must perform a ceremony."

Skyfeather raised her tail. "She's going to be our first apprentice!" she observed.

"I am?" Jinkies questioned. "That's great!"

"And Snowstorm is going to have her kits soon, so you won't be alone for too long," Firestar explained.

Skyfeather saw Snowstorm scuffled her paws around.

Jinkies whispered in Skyfeather's ear, "Who's Snowstorm?"

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the Clan after your naming ceremony," Skyfeather answered.

Firestar leaped onto a trashcan in the corner of the alley. "We'll have to use this trashcan for a Highrock for now," he explained. "Don't worry, we'll find a proper camp."

The rest of RainClan gathered around the trashcan and stared up intently. Jinkies sat next to Skyfeather and Frostfur toward the edge of the group.

"Kittypet, what is your name?" Firestar asked.

"I'm Jinkies," Jinkies replied loud and clear. Skyfeather could sense the excitement in her voice.

"Jinkies, come forward," Firestar meowed. "From this moment, this young apprentice will be know as Littlepaw until she has earned her warrior name."

Littlepaw's eyes brightened at her new name.

"Stormpelt, I am very impressed with your strength and agility. You shall mentor Littlepaw," Firestar said.

Stormpelt padded up to Littlepaw and whispered into her ear, "Now we touch noses." The two did so and trotted off to edge of the alley.

Before the rest of the Clan dispersed, Firestar called out, "We have more to discuss. We're going to need to find a proper home soon, so Snowstorm can have her kits safely."

"We also need to eat more than rats," Sparrowstripe called.

"Snowstorm, I just want you to know that you might have to bear your kits in this dreaded place."

"That's okay," Snowstorm replied. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"For now, we'll do whatever we can," Firestar decided. "Goldenheart, lead a patrol with Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot to find fresh-kill and soft material for a nursery."

Goldenheart nodded and trotted away from the group with Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot.

As Firestar jumped off of the trashcan, Skyfeather padded over to Stormpelt and Littlepaw.

"Congratulations, Littlepaw, Stormpelt!" she mewed excitedly. "You're an official member of RainClan, and our first apprentice."

Littlepaw beamed up at Skyfeather. "I'm so happy. I can't wait to start my training."

"We'll start first thing tomorrow morning," Stormpelt decided. "I'll wake you up."

"So as you already know, this is Stormpelt," Skyfeather meowed. "And that I'm Skyfeather, and that our leader's name is Firestar."

"Yes, I know that much," Littlepaw purred.

"Well, the warriors that went on the patrol are Goldenheart, the gold one, Sparrowstripe, the striped one, and Gingerfoot, the white one with the ginger paw."

Littlepaw nodded eagerly, taking in everything.

"Soon, you'll know all the cats of RainClan by scent," Stormpelt explained. "Along with most of the cats from the other Clans."

"When will I meet the other Clans?" Littlepaw asked her mentor.

"At the next Gathering," Stormpelt explained. "The Gathering occurs every full moon. We meet at a place called Fourtrees with the other two Clans."

Littlepaw nodded.

"Anyway," Skyfeather continued, "the snow-white she-cat with blue eyes is Frostfur, and the white she-cat with grey flecks and grey eyes is Snowstorm. She's going to have her kits soon, so she's a queen now, not a warrior."

"Oh," Littlepaw mewed softly. "Who's the father?"

Skyfeather exchanged a nervous glance with Stormpelt. "His name is Thunderheart," she told Littlepaw, "but we'll tell you who he is later."

"Okay."

"Every Clan needs a medicine cat, se we're technically not an official Clan yet," Stormpelt explained.

"Thankfully, EmberClan's medicine cat, Sandstorm, will train our first medicine cat. You can meet him at the next half-moon," Skyfeather meowed.

"Another apprentice?" Littlepaw questioned. "Yay."

Skyfeather and Stormpelt purred together for a moment before Firestar trotted up to the group.

"You three need to eat something," he meowed. "Snowstorm and I caught a few rats while you were out finding Littlepaw."

Skyfeather dipped her head. "Thank you, Firestar."

The three cats walked over to a very small and pitiful pile of dead rats. It was right next to the trashcan. Skyfeather bent down and picked up a rat by its tail.

"Want to share?" she asked Littlepaw. "You don't need that much, and we'll have to save some."

"Sure," Littlepaw answered.

Skyfeather and Littlepaw padded over to the other corner of the alley and placed their fresh-kill down.

"You've never tasted fresh-kill," Skyfeather meowed, "so you may have the first bite."

She watched as Littlepaw's eyes lit up as she took a bite out of the rat. "It's so much better than the slop my Twolegs fed me."

"Isn't it?"

Skyfeather turned around to see Firestar standing there. "Oh, hi, Firestar. You scared me. You would know, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Littlepaw questioned, swallowing the bite.

"I was exactly like you when I was an apprentice," Firestar explained. "That was two hundred moons ago, though."

Skyfeather was thankful that Stormpelt had already explained that Firestar was a cat of StarClan to Littlepaw. It had been hard for her to understand, but she eventually comprehended it.

"I was a kittypet for six moons, like you," Firestar meowed. "I became an apprentice, Firepaw, when the leader of ThunderClan invited me to join the Clan."

Littlepaw looked at her leader in amazement as Skyfeather bent down to take a bite of the rat.

"We'd better get something different than rat," she mumbled through the mouthful.

"Oh, Firestar," Littlepaw mewed. "I just remembered. I know some kittypets who would really like the life of a Clan cat."

Firestar sat down, interested. "How many?"

"There are about…five other kittypets I know, but I know two of them that would love this life."

"Could you possibly go out with Stormpelt sometime and talk to them?" Firestar asked. "RainClan needs as many warriors as we can get."

"Pretty soon, we'll be an official Clan!" Skyfeather couldn't help exclaiming.

"Yes, pretty soon, pretty soon," Firestar mumbled. "When you're finished eating, get some sleep. I will sleep behind the trashcan, the warriors' den will be in this corner, the apprentices' den will be over there, next to that box"—Firestar flicked his tail toward a box pushed up against the wall—"and the nursery will inside that small crevice."

Skyfeather looked over to see a small hole in the wall of the alley. It was big enough to fit a queen and her kits.

Snowstorm trotted up. "I'm getting tired, so I'll settle in for the night," she meowed, yawning. Without another word, she padded over to the crevice. Skyfeather could see the distaste in her expression, but she eventually lay down and closed her eyes.

Skyfeather yawned and realized just how tired she was. She finished her share of the rat and trotted over to Frostfur, who was kneading a strange kind of material.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm calling it woven moss. I think it's what Twolegs use for pelts," Frostfur meowed. "I'm going to bring it over to the warriors' sleeping corner."

Skyfeather picked up one edge of the woven moss and helped carry it over to the corner. They set it down and began to knead it again.

"It seems comfortable," Skyfeather observed.

After a moment, the two lay down on the material and closed their eyes. Before Skyfeather knew it, sleep swallowed her up.

**A/N: I know it's a lot like "Into The Wild" but I thought it would bring back pleasant memories! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review if you are reading. I'd really appreciate it...thanks! **


	12. Chapter Ten: The Moonstone

**A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating for so long!!! T-T I've been so wrapped up in the sequel to my other fic that I almost forgot about this one!! Sorry! Well, here's chapter ten. Enjoy! **

_Skyfeather watched as Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot _paced back and forth across the alley. Stormpelt and Littlepaw set off to find the other kittypets at sunrise, and it was already sunhigh.

"They could be training first," Skyfeather suggested.

"But they'd still be here by now," Sparrowstripe insisted. Gingerfoot stopped pacing when he did.

Skyfeather purred quietly to herself as she saw how loyal Gingerfoot and Sparrowstripe were to each other.

Just then Goldenheart padded up to sit beside Skyfeather. "They are so impatient."

Skyfeather simply twitched her whiskers in agreement. "Do you know when Snowstorm's kits are due?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not a medicine cat," Goldenheart meowed, "but I do know that they're coming soon. I spoke to Snowstorm, and she wasn't entirely telling the truth about Thunderheart."

Skyfeather looked up at her senior warrior. "Oh?"

"She's been bearing kits for some moons now. Even when she was in LightClan."

Skyfeather's tail shot up un surprise. "She's been hiding it that long?"

"Unfortunately," Goldenheart murmured. "Sandstorm had better hurry up with Leafpaw. We're going to need a medicine cat really soon."

Skyfeather looked back at the two pacing cats. Maybe Sandstorm would agree to look after Snowstorm for a while. She might have to hide it from Streamstar, but it would be worth it.

Suddenly movement near the entrance to the alley startled Skyfeather. She jumped to her paws and trotted over to Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot with Goldenheart right behind her.

But Skyfeather soon halted in her tracks. Seven cats came into the alley, most of them reeking of kittypets and Twolegs.

"How many kittypets _are _there?" Gingerfoot questioned.

Stormpelt stepped forward. "Where's Firestar?" he demanded.

"In his den," Goldenheart answered. "I'll get him."

But she didn't need to. Firestar was already on his way toward the scene. _He probably smelled all the kittypets_, Skyfeather thought.

"Stormpelt! Littlepaw!" he meowed with a purr. "You've managed to bring the kittypets."

Stormpelt and Littlepaw dipped their heads as their leader came forward.

"Firestar, these are my kittypet friends," Littlepaw explained. "Stormpelt has already explained the ways of the Clans to them, so they're already informed." Littlepaw turned slightly to the group of kittypets. "There's Grace."

A blue-grey she-cat with long fur and gold eyes walked forward and dipped her head to Firestar. "I am honoured to meet you," she meowed in a cool voice.

"Then there's the kittypet who lives with her, Candelyn," Littlepaw mewed.

A small tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes padded forward. She dipped her head, mimicking Grace. "Please, call me Candy."

Firestar lowered his head slightly. "Nice to meet you two."

"These are the two that agreed to leave their Twolegs for Clan life," Littlepaw explained. "The rest simply wanted to meet you."

Firestar nodded.

Skyfeather noticed that Frostfur came over with Snowstorm to meet the new cats.

Littlepaw spoke again. "These three cats live in the same Twoleg nest," she meowed. "There are the twins, Kody and Hercules."

Two identical-looking, large toms with long, white pelts with tan streaks padded forward at the same time.

"Kody has green eyes and Hercules has golden eyes," Littlepaw explained. "That's how I tell them apart. And last but not least, Sylvester."

Once more, this tom had long fur that was jet black. His icy green eyes glazed over the alley as he scanned the area. "You live _here_?"

"Yes, we do," Gingerfoot scowled. She turned to Skyfeather and whispered, "I don't like him."

She had a point. Sylvester didn't seem like a very friendly cat.

Firestar sniffed at Grace and Candy. "You two haven't been to the Cutter," he meowed mostly to himself. "Grace, you are over six moons, and look fit enough to be a warrior. Unfortunately, you may have to train with the younger apprentices."

"That's fine," Grace meowed, and dipped her head in agreement.

"Candy," Firestar began, "you are exactly six moons and have not seen the Cutter, either. You will train as an apprentice with Grace and Littlepaw."

"Yes, Firestar," Candy agreed, nodding her head.

Firestar turned to the others. "Stormpelt, please show these cats out. Sparrowstripe, lead a hunting patrol with Frostfur and Littlepaw. Leave after the naming ceremony."

Sparrowstripe nodded.

Skyfeather watched as Stormpelt led the three kittypets away from the alley. He returned shortly with a rat in his jaws. He quickly dropped it on the small fresh-kill pile and joined the others.

Firestar leapt on top of the trashcan as the RainClan cats gathered below it.

"Grace, Candy, come forward," he called down.

The two kittypets did so and stared up at their new leader expectantly.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, Grace will be known as Bluepaw." Firestar turned to Goldenheart. "Goldenheart, you have trained hard as a warrior and have amazing strength. You shall mentor Bluepaw."

Goldenheart nodded and padded up to Bluepaw. She touched noses with her new apprentice and they padded off to the edge of the group.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, Candy will be known as Tawnypaw," Firestar meowed clearly. "Sparrowstripe, I am impressed with your bravery and your loyalty to your new Clan. You shall mentor Tawnypaw."

Skyfeather could see the excitement in Tawnypaw's eyes and the pride in Sparrowstripe's as the two touched noses and trotted off to join Bluepaw and Goldenheart.

"For the new apprentices, I am Firestar, leader of RainClan," Firestar meowed. "My deputy is Stormpelt, Littlepaw's mentor. You know Sparrowstripe and Goldenheart now, but I have other warriors. There is Frostfur, Gingerfoot, Snowstorm, and Skyfeather."

The cats began to disperse as Firestar jumped down from the trashcan. "Welcome, young ones," he mewed to the new apprentices.

Skyfeather padded over to Littlepaw. "At least you're not the only apprentice now," she mewed with a purr of amusement.

"You can say that again," Littlepaw mewed before setting off with Sparrowstripe and Frostfur.

Skyfeather stretched her back out and padded over to Firestar. "I guess we really don't need to worry about cats from other Clan coming into our territory."

Firestar sighed. "Except for Ravenstar. He might send out a patrol to find us, then plan an attack."

"Speaking of which," Skyfeather started, "Where _are _our territory boundaries?"

"That reminds me," Firestar meowed. "Can you lead a patrol with Goldenheart and Gingerfoot to find a good marker for our territory?"

"But why?" Skyfeather couldn't help asking. "We're not going to stay here."

Firestar sighed. "We should at least mark _some _territory," he insisted. "How about we just mark the end of the Twoleg nests as our territory?"

Skyfeather dipped her head. "Very well," she muttered. She padded away from Firestar and called out, "Goldenheart! Gingerfoot!"

The two cats came up to her in question.

"Firestar told me to lead a patrol to mark the end of the Twoleg nests as our territory," Skyfeather explained.

"Just till the end of the Twoleg nests?" Gingerfoot questioned.

"Yes," Skyfeather confirmed. "At least until we find a proper camp."

The three cats set off to the edge of the alleyway and out into the open. The sun shined brightly through the clear sky as it began to sink down toward the horizon. Skyfeather could clearly see the place Firestar wanted them to mark their territory, and they made it there soon enough. They were back in the alley before sunset.

But when they arrived, only Frostfur and Snowstorm were in the camp.

"Where'd everyone go?" Skyfeather asked her friend.

"We've moved to the alley next to this one," Frostfur explained. "I'm just helping Snowstorm, saying that she'll be due soon."

Skyfeather looked around to see that the alleyway was bare. There was absolutely nothing left in it. _They've probably brought everything over_, Skyfeather thought.

Skyfeather ran over to the alley next to their former one, Goldenheart and Gingerfoot hard on her heels.

"Firestar?" she questioned when she made it to the other side. She was slightly shocked to see that this alley looked almost exactly like the other one.

"Yes, what is it, Skyfeather?" Firestar asked her.

"I really think Snowstorm is going to have her kits soon," Skyfeather meowed.

Firestar sighed. "I do, too. We need to get Sandstorm over here." He paused for a moment before sighing again. "Skyfeather, will you come with Stormpelt, Littlepaw and me to the Moonstone at the half-moon?"

Skyfeather felt a bird of anticipation and excitement flutter its wings inside her chest. Her eyes brightened as she answered him, "Of course I will, Firestar!"

Firestar purred in delight. "Thank you," he meowed. "It will be Littlepaw's first visit to the Moonstone, and it won't be in its original place. We'll have to go a little further into Highstones."

Skyfeather widened her eyes. "I thought you said it would be somewhere in the middle of all these Twoleg nests," she murmured.

"Actually," Firestar meowed, lowering his voice, "I'm not exactly sure where it is. That's why we need to speak to Sandstorm as soon as possible, besides the fact that Snowstorm needs a medicine cat."

Skyfeather nodded. "I guess we'll meet at Fourtrees?"

"Yes."

Skyfeather looked down. "Okay."

Firestar pressed his muzzle against Skyfeather's flank. "It'll all be okay, Skyfeather. Trust me."

Skyfeather nodded and padded away. She only hoped that Firestar was right.

* * *

Skyfeather watched as Firestar set one paw into the clearing of Fourtrees. She smelled LightClan and EmberClan together, and guessed that Amberleaf was there as well as Sandstorm and Leafpaw. But she also smelled another cat.

Finally, Firestar took full steps into the grassy clearing. Stormpelt, Littlepaw, and Skyfeather followed him up to the other cats.

Skyfeather saw that the fourth cat was a LightClan apprentice, most likely Amberleaf's. He was a tan colour with ginger streaks now and then.

"Hello, Sandstorm, Amberleaf," Firestar greeted. The two medicine cats bowed their heads.

Skyfeather nodded to Leafpaw and Amberleaf's apprentice.

"This is Mosspaw, my new apprentice," Amberleaf introduced the LightClan cat.

"Hello, Mosspaw," Littlepaw mewed cheerily. "I'm Littlepaw, RainClan's first apprentice."

Sandstorm looked up at Firestar. "One of your warriors has had kits?" she questioned.

"Actually, that's what we're here about," Firestar meowed, looking down at his paws. "Littlepaw is a former kittypet, but Snowstorm is bearing kits. She's going to have them soon, and we need a medicine cat to look after her."

Sandstorm looked thoughtful. "I see," she mumbled. "Very well. I will speak with Streamstar and come to see Snowstorm. I'll stay until she has had her kits."

Firestar dipped his head. "Thank you, Sandstorm," he thanked, relief thick in his voice.

Amberleaf spoke now. "Why are you here?" she asked Firestar.

"Firestar needs to speak to StarClan," Stormpelt answered. "It's also Littlepaw's first time to the Moonstone."

Skyfeather looked over at Sandstorm. Panic shot through her as she realized that Sandstorm's eyes were glazed over and that she was staring at something in the sky.

Firestar noticed it, too. "Sandstorm?"

Suddenly, Sandstorm broke into gasps. "StarClan have just shown me where the Moonstone in," she breathed.

Firestar stood. "Where?"

"It's near where your territory now resides," Sandstorm answered. All the cats in the clearing were staring at her intently now.

"Where?" Firestar repeated.

"We must go now, before the sun sets," Sandstorm ordered. "I'll lead the way."

Sandstorm shot ahead, Leafpaw right behind her. Amberleaf followed with Mosspaw, until finally, the RainClan patrol pelted after them.

Sandstorm led the cats deep into RainClan's temporary territory. She never stopped to let the apprentices catch their breath until a cliff face showed up. Twoleg kits chased them at one point, but they were eventually stopped by their parents.

Sandstorm halted in front of the cliff face. The Twoleg nests stopped abruptly as the cliff jutted up into the sky. Twolegs all around stared at them suspiciously.

Littlepaw shivered and whispered into Skyfeather's ear, "I don't like Twolegs anymore. They look scary."

_Good_, Skyfeather thought. _After a good half-moon of training, you should feel that way._

Sandstorm looked around wildly. Finally, she yowled, "This way! Behind the Twoleg nest!" She bolted into the narrow space behind a Twoleg nest just before a Twoleg caught Littlepaw.

As soon as the cats were safe behind the nest, Littlepaw buried her face into Skyfeather's side, trembling. Skyfeather rasped her tongue over her head many times before Littlepaw finally stopped shuddering.

"Here it is."

Skyfeather looked up to see Sandstorm poking her nose into a hole in the rock face. Just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the first stars of Silverpelt became visible, the sandy medicine cat disappeared into the hole. Leafpaw followed close behind, followed by Amberleaf and Mosspaw. Firestar exchanged a thoughtful look with Stormpelt before vanishing inside. Skyfeather and Littlepaw crept in side by side.

It was dark inside the tunnel. The air was thick and cold, just like the tunnel of Mothermouth. _StarClan probably put it here so that no Twoleg could find it_, Skyfeather thought.

As the group of cats slithered along through the tunnel, it started to bend and twist. Skyfeather relied on every sense she had except sight to make her way through the tunnel. She strained her eyes to try and see Stormpelt, but failed.

Suddenly, the air grew warmer, and a faint light shone ahead. Skyfeather could just make out the silhouette of Stormpelt's body. Eventually, the cats entered a wide cavern. Inside the cavern, the Moonstone glistened in the starlight. It was not yet lit up by the moon, but Skyfeather could see its shape clearly.

"It's here!" Amberleaf exclaimed.

"First the medicine cats must have their ceremony," Skyfeather heard Firestar meow. "Leafpaw, Mosspaw, I wish you luck that StarClan accepts you as medicine cats. Stormpelt, Skyfeather, and Littlepaw, we must wait outside Mothermouth until they are finished."

Skyfeather turned around in the cavern and nudged Littlepaw to start moving. "I'll go in front of you," she muttered, stepping in front of Littlepaw. She started moving along, using her whiskers to tell her when the tunnel turned.

Finally, she saw the moonlight at the end of the tunnel and crept out. She waited silently for Littlepaw, Stormpelt, and Firestar to emerge.

"It's Leafpaw and Mosspaw's first time," Firestar explained. "They've yet to be accepted by StarClan."

Skyfeather nodded. "Should someone wait outside Mothermouth until you have finished?" she asked.

"I will ask you and Littlepaw to direct Sandstorm and Leafpaw to our camp. They must see Snowstorm. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

Skyfeather nodded. "We will."

They waited the rest of the time in silence until Sandstorm poked her head out of Mothermouth. "Firestar? You may come in now."

Firestar nodded, then turned to Stormpelt. "Stormpelt, you are coming with me."

Sandstorm came out all the way, followed by Leafpaw, Amberleaf, and Mosspaw.

Amberleaf and Mosspaw nodded their good-byes to the other cats before setting off to LightClan's territory.

As Firestar and Stormpelt disappeared into the tunnel, Skyfeather turned to Sandstorm. "Firestar told me to bring you to our camp. Snowstorm hasn't been feeling well lately, and Leafpaw should meet his new Clan mates."

Sandstorm nodded. "Lead the way, Skyfeather."

Skyfeather turned and led the way out from behind the Twoleg nest. She trotted close to the nests so that no more Twolegs tried to capture them. Eventually, the four made it to the RainClan camp.

Sandstorm sniffed around. "This is your camp?" she scowled with disgust.

"It's all we could find," Skyfeather defended. "We're sending out patrols to look for a proper campsite."

Sandstorm twitched the tip of her tail in understanding. "Now where is Snowstorm?"

Suddenly, a high-pitched yowl sounded from the heart of the alleyway and Frostfur came bounding out to meet Skyfeather.

"Skyfeather, Sandstorm!" she hissed. "Snowstorm's delivering!"

Without another word, Sandstorm pelted into the alley, Leafpaw close behind. Frostfur led the way to the nursery, which was now lined with more woven moss.

"Come, Leafpaw," Sandstorm breathed. "You need to know how to do this."

Skyfeather and Frostfur were about to follow when Sandstorm yowled, "No! I need room!"

Littlepaw bounded over to where Tawnypaw and Bluepaw were, whispering energetically.

Skyfeather sat down with Frostfur. "I hope she'll be okay," she mewed.

**A/N: Ooh...suspenseful...jk. Hopefully, the next update will be on Monday, but don't trust me. I'll try to get it done by then.**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Secret Lies

**A/N: Gah...I'm not getting any reviews, but I promised I'd update today. From now on, I'm not going to update untill I get more reviews!!! Please? I've only got twelve...that's kind of sad, don't you think? Well, next update: When I get at least 1 more review, or until I re****ally want to...**

**Enjoy! **

_The scent of Stormpelt aroused Skyfeather _from her dreamless sleep.

"Firestar!"

Skyfeather shot her eyes open. The yowl came from Goldenheart. Quickly, Skyfeather got to her paws and looked around.

What she saw caused panic and sorrow to fill her lungs. "Firestar!" she echoed Goldenheart's cry.

Stormpelt was dragging Firestar's lifeless body into the alleyway. Ignoring Frostfur's sleeping body beside her, Skyfeather bounded across the alley to where Stormpelt had dropped Firestar's body.

"Stormpelt, what happened?" Goldenheart demanded.

"As soon as Firestar finished speaking with StarClan, he told me what he saw, and said that he had to go back to his ancestors. Bluestar had already gone."

"What?" Skyfeather breathed.

"Firestar made me leader of RainClan," Stormpelt meowed. "I received my nine lives from StarClan this night. From now on, I will be known as Stormstar."

Skyfeather couldn't hold in a gasp. "What did Firestar tell you?" she asked her new leader.

"He told me how to help save the forest," Stormstar explained. "But I am not allowed to speak of it to you."

Skyfeather nodded silently. Then she dipped her head low. "Welcome home, Stormstar."

Stormstar nodded and dragged Firestar's body more toward the centre of the alleyway. More and more of the RainClan cats began to draw closer to the scene.

Stormstar leaped on top of the trashcan and called out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come for a Clan meeting."

Skyfeather took a seat next to Frostfur and Littlepaw, who was still trembling from what just happened.

Skyfeather saw Snowstorm leave the makeshift nursery and instantly remembered about the newborn kits. Snowstorm sat just outside the nursery, every now and then poking her head inside to check on her kits. _Sandstorm and Leafpaw must have left already_, Skyfeather thought.

When all the RainClan cats were gathered around the trashcan, Stormstar spoke again.

"Firestar has left us to go and live with StarClan again," he announced. "He has not died, he just left his body form. I received my nine lives just now; that is why I took so long. I am now RainClan's leader, and I go by Stormstar."

The cats around the alley murmured to each other as Stormstar spoke again. "I also bear of good news. Snowstorm's kits have been born safely."

"One healthy she-kit and two healthy toms," Snowstorm announced proudly.

Stormstar nodded, his eyes flashing with pride. "I shall come and see them for myself. But first, there is a ritual to perform." He paused. "Firestar told me who to make deputy just before he left, so I will perform the ceremony now." Stormstar closed his eyes. "I say these words before the body of Firestar, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." He opened his eyes again and looked down at the Clan. Skyfeather saw that his eyes were glazed over with uncertainty, but she didn't know why. "Sparrowstripe will be RainClan's new deputy."

Skyfeather looked around to see Goldenheart and Snowstorm nodding their approval as Sparrowstripe stood up in alarm. "Firestar told you to make me deputy?" he questioned.

Stormstar did not answer for a moment before meowing, "Yes, he did."

Sparrowstripe nodded. "I am honoured to be RainClan's second deputy. I shall try to serve my Clan the best I can."

As the cats began to go back to sharing tongues, Stormstar leaped down from the trashcan and instantly walked up to Firestar's body. He bent down and shared tongues with him for the last time.

Skyfeather nodded to Frostfur before approaching Firestar's form. She bent down and drew her tongue over his ears. "I don't know how we'll ever get by without you, Firestar," she whispered into his ear.

Stormstar stood up beside her. "We will leave Firestar's body here until moonhigh tonight. Then I shall sit silent vigil with him until morning."

He walked away to discuss something with Sparrowstripe.

Skyfeather stood up and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile where Bluepaw was with Goldenheart.

"Wow," Goldenheart was saying. "Someone actually managed to catch a squirrel. Bluepaw, why don't you bring it over to Snowstorm?"

Bluepaw nodded, picked up the squirrel and padded over to the makeshift nursery.

As Skyfeather approached, Goldenheart picked a mouse out of the pile and set it down a little ways away. Skyfeather picked out a rat and walked over to sit down next to the golden warrior.

"Bluepaw must feel embarrassed," Goldenheart mumbled through a mouthful.

"Why's that?" Skyfeather asked.

"She's rather old for an apprentice," Goldenheart replied.

Skyfeather twitched her whiskers as she nibbled at her piece of fresh-kill. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't mind. She seems like the kind of warrior that will do anything to protect her Clan."

"Very true," Goldenheart agreed.

The two ate in silence until Stormstar came up to them.

"Goldenheart, I have a huge task for you," the new RainClan leader meowed.

Goldenheart immediately swallowed the last piece of mouse and got to her paws. "Yes, Stormstar?"

"I need you to lead a patrol out of our territory to look for another place to stay," Stormstar meowed urgently. "Take the apprentices—this will count as their trip to Highstones—and Skyfeather here."

"That's it?" Goldenheart questioned in disbelief.

"You may consult with Sparrowstripe on who else to take, but try not to take many others," Stormstar meowed.

Goldenheart dipped her head. "Yes, Stormstar."

"You will leave after the next Gathering."

And with that said, Stormstar padded off to his new den.

Goldenheart turned to Skyfeather. "You heard him," she meowed. "The morning after the Gathering, meet me and the apprentices. I'll think of a place to look later."

Skyfeather nodded. She finished off the rest of her fresh-kill and trotted over to the nursery. Tawnypaw was already there, seeing Snowstorm's kits.

"Hello, Tawnypaw," Skyfeather greeted. "Meeting Snowstorm and her newborns?"

Tawnypaw's eyes beamed as she looked up at Skyfeather. "Hi! Yes, I am. They're beautiful. You'll love them."

Skyfeather was instantly lit up inside at Tawnypaw's enthusiasm. When the speckled apprentice walked off, she ducked her head into the nursery.

Snowstorm was inside, lying on many pieces of woven moss. Suckling from her belly were three tiny kits, their eyes closed shut and their backs bare and fur-less.

A warm feeling touched Skyfeather deep inside. "They're so beautiful," she murmured breathlessly.

Snowstorm purred loudly in delight. "Aren't they?"

"You are lucky that Sandstorm got there when she did," Skyfeather mewed.

"You led her here," Snowstorm pointed out. "I should thank you."

Skyfeather looked at her paws in embarrassment. A scent caught her attention, and she mewed, "Sparrowstripe wants to see the kits."

"Very well," Snowstorm agreed, wrapping her tail around a straying kit.

Skyfeather left the nursery and dipped her head as Sparrowstripe passed her.

Littlepaw rushed up to meet Skyfeather. "Littlepaw?" she questioned. "You should be with Tawnypaw and Bluepaw sleeping. Go back to your sleeping area."

"I wanted to ask you," Littlepaw began, ignoring Skyfeather's order. "Who's the father of Snowstorm's kits?"

Skyfeather sighed. Tiredness weighed her down, and she needed to sleep soon. "Littlepaw, I'll tell you in the morning."

"But Stormstar is taking me out training tomorrow morning," Littlepaw complained. "He's going to teach me how to attack an intruder!"

Skyfeather sighed. "Littlepaw, not now. I'll see you in the morning." Feeling slightly guilty about walking away from a crestfallen Littlepaw, Skyfeather made her way over to the corner where Goldenheart, Gingerfoot, Frostfur, and Sparrowstripe were nestled on the woven moss they placed there. She kneaded around her nest and dropped down onto it, closing her eyes.

* * *

That night, Skyfeather dreamed of setting off with Goldenheart and her patrol to find a proper camp. She knew the journey would take long, and she couldn't wait.

The patrol of Goldenheart, Skyfeather, Littlepaw, Tawnypaw, and Bluepaw moved along through the Twoleg nests, sticking close to the walls so that no Twolegs would see them. Suddenly, the nests were cut off, and the cliff face turned sharply to reveal a copse of trees. Only, there were random copses of trees here and there, and eventually the sequence of copses turned into a full forest of trees. As the patrol kept moving, the found the river that runs straight through their temporary territory, the river that once belonged to the ancient RiverClan cats.

The patrol kept at it until they came across a clearing in the trees. The clearing was right next to the river, and had a great rock positioned off to the edge of it. There were no boundaries around it, but Skyfeather could barely hear Goldenheart meow, "I think we've found it."

Skyfeather shot her eyes open to see the sun in the sky. Something was prodding at her shoulder, and she twisted around to see what is was.

Tawnypaw was poking her with her forepaw. "Come on, Skyfeather," she was mewing. "Stormstar has called a Clan meeting."

Skyfeather yawned and stood up, stretching the sleep from her limbs one by one. Tawnypaw ran to join Bluepaw and Littlepaw on the apprentice side of the gathering of cats. Skyfeather padded over to sit beside Frostfur and Gingerfoot. Sparrowstripe was seated beside the trashcan, looking proudly over the gathered Clan.

"I have organized a patrol to find a place for us to properly set up camp," Stormstar announced. He turned to look at Goldenheart. "Goldenheart, do you know where you will be searching yet?"

As Goldenheart gave her answer of yes, Skyfeather noticed a strange scent lingering in the alley air. She smelled the scent of an EmberClan cat near, but couldn't make out who it was.

"The patrol consists of Goldenheart, who will be leading it, Skyfeather, and the apprentices, Littlepaw, Bluepaw, and Tawnypaw. Apprentices, this journey will make up for your trip to Highstones."

The apprentices nodded up to their leader.

"Very good," Stormstar murmured. "Sparrowstripe, organize the sunhigh hunting patrols."

As Stormstar jumped down from the trashcan, Sparrowstripe padded forward. "Frostfur, lead a hunting patrol around to the other alleys. Bring my apprentice, Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw, we will train after sunhigh."

Tawnypaw nodded and followed Frostfur out of the alleyway.

Goldenheart walked over to Bluepaw, and the two disappeared into the alley across the Thunderpath.

Stormstar walked up to Skyfeather. "Have you seen Littlepaw?" he asked her. "I'm going to train her on how to attack an intruder today."

Skyfeather nodded, remembering Littlepaw's words. "I haven't seen her."

Stormstar nodded, his expression thoughtful, and trotted away toward where the apprentices slept.

Suddenly, Tawnypaw bounced up in front of Skyfeather. "Skyfeather, Frostfur wants you to come on the patrol with us."

Skyfeather nodded and followed Tawnypaw out of the alleyway. They met up with Frostfur just around the corner of the next alley.

The smell of mouse curled up Skyfeather's nose, and she instinctively dropped into a hunting crouch. "I got this one," she muttered through barred teeth. Slowly, she crept along the hard stone of the alley until she found the mouse, nibbling at seeds from a fallen trashcan. Shaking her haunches from side to side, she kicked hard at the ground and pounced on the helpless piece of fresh-kill. It was dead in seconds with one swift bite on the neck.

Skyfeather held up her catch triumphantly. "Very good, Skyfeather," Frostfur meowed. Twitching her whiskers in amusement, Skyfeather dropped her prey near the corner of the alley and covered it with woven moss and Twoleg trash to get it later.

Suddenly, a dark ginger squirrel dashed into the alley, holding an acorn in its paws.

Skyfeather dropped into a crouch, but got back up when Frostfur mewed quietly, "Let Tawnypaw get this one."

Skyfeather stood straight, watching Tawnypaw intently as she stalked the furry creature. Within moments, Tawnypaw sprang, and the squirrel was held securely in her jaws.

Skyfeather blinked. "Wow, Tawnypaw!" she praised.

Tawnypaw scuffled her paws.

"That was so quick, I barely saw you," Frostfur put in. "I'm very proud of you. I'm sure Sparrowstripe will be too when we bring back our fresh-kill."

The patrol of RainClan cats went very well. They caught at least three pieces of fresh-kill each, and brought them home to a rather impressed Stormstar.

"Very good, you three," he praised. "You all may come to the next Gathering."

Tawnypaw's eyes lit up with excitement as she dropped her squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. "Thank you, Stormstar!"

Sparrowstripe padded over to the group. "I'm very proud of you, Tawnypaw. How about you bring Snowstorm some fresh-kill and then take the rest of the day off?"

"Thank you, Sparrowstripe." Tawnypaw picked up a rather juicy-looking mouse from the pile and scurried off to the nursery.

Sparrowstripe turned to the two other warriors. "I hope Tawnypaw will be okay when you five look for a proper home."

Frostfur twitched her whiskers in reassurance. "Don't worry, Sparrowstripe. She'll be just fine."

Sparrowstripe nodded before picking a rat from the pile and padding off to the corner where the warriors ate.

Skyfeather chose a piece of fresh-kill with Frostfur and the two went to crouch next to Goldenheart and Bluepaw.

"Are you ready for your first Gathering before we set off, Bluepaw?" Skyfeather asked energetically.

Bluepaw looked up at her, swallowing a piece of her mouse. "Yes, I am. I can't wait to meet the other cats."

Skyfeather couldn't help but purr in amusement at the tone of seriousness in Bluepaw's voice.

"Bluepaw, you don't need to act so serious," scolded Goldenheart, clearly embarrassed. "StarClan knows you're very excited."

Bluepaw twitched her tail in both exasperation and embarrassment. "Okay, fine," she mewed hastily. "I'm really excited. I just hope the other Clans will be okay with RainClan being made mostly of kittypets."

"Oh, it'll be fine," Skyfeather promised. "Firestar was a kittypet before he joined ThunderClan."

Bluepaw looked up at Skyfeather in confusion. "Really?"

Skyfeather nodded, gulping down a piece of fresh-kill. "No cat in ThunderClan believed he could be a true warrior. But just look at what he did. He led the four Clans of the forest to defeat the wicked Scourge of BloodClan."

Bluepaw looked puzzled. "BloodClan?"

Frostfur answered her confusion this time. "Yes. BloodClan was an unofficial Clan of mostly alley cats like us. They did not believe in StarClan, which was their weakness. That's how Firestar defeated their leader, Scourge. When Scourge killed him, he came back to life because of his nine lives given to him by StarClan. This caused Scourge to sink down in known defeat."

"BloodClan left the forest, and Firestar led ThunderClan in peace for four seasons," Goldenheart added.

"Then Tigerstar's son, Brambleclaw, and Firestar's daughter, Squirrelpaw, set off to—"

"That's a whole different story," Goldenheart interrupted, finishing her fresh-kill and getting to her paws. "I'm sure it can wait."

Skyfeather nodded. Then, as Goldenheart disappeared into the warriors' corner, she whispered into Bluepaw's ear, "Don't worry. You'll hear the stories some other time."

Bluepaw nodded and got up to walk over to Littlepaw and Tawnypaw in the apprentices' den.

Frostfur stood up, swallowing her rat. "When do you think Snowstorm is going to name her kits?" she sked Skyfeather inquisitively.

Skyfeather stood too, shrugging thoughtfully. "I don't know," she answered. "Have they grown their fur yet?"

"No," Frostfur replied, "but they probably will when the Gathering comes."

Skyfeather nodded and trotted over with her friend to where the other warriors were. They sat down and began sharing tongues as the sun started to drift toward the horizon.

After the sun was only a slim line on the horizon, Sparrowstripe came up to the warriors. "Skyfeather, can you lead an evening patrol with Gingerfoot and Littlepaw? Catch some fresh-kill if you can. This Clan needs to taste other things than rats, mice, and squirrels."

Skyfeather nodded, twitching her whiskers in laughter. "I'll do my best, Sparrowstripe."

As the RainClan deputy padded away to Stormstar's den behind the trashcan, Skyfeather noticed Gingerfoot staring after him.

She shrugged it off and stood up, preparing for the patrol. "Littlepaw!" she called across the alley. "Come on; we're going on an evening patrol."

Littlepaw came bounding over, babbling on about other things that Tawnypaw had told her.

Skyfeather simply shook her head and headed toward the entrance, Gingerfoot trailing behind her. _It's amazing how excited apprentices can be, and then change drastically when they become warriors._

**A/N: I know it's kinda sad, because of Firestar, but it was a must. You'll find out why in the sequel: A NEW GENERATION, Warriors: The Journey. Yeah, just thought I'd give it a special intro, since I just finished it. As soon as I'm finished updating this story, I'll put it up...AS LONG AS I GET MORE REVIEWS!!! **


	14. Chapter Twelve: Medicine Cats

**A/N: Okay, fine. I'm counting Niah-Miyoki's review as a review, since she's so far my only reader...T-T Well, I guess I can't say that. Just because she's reviewing doesn't mean she's the only reader...others may be reading, though I doubt it. I'm sorry if it's bad!! I just love Warriors so much and wanted _someone _to read my fic!! Anyway, here's chapter twelve.**

_Stormstar looked down on his Clan_ from the trashcan, examining the daily errands before the Gathering. The apprentices were practically bouncing off the walls at the mention of the Gathering, since it was their very first.

Skyfeather looked up at Stormstar for a moment before trotting over to Snowstorm, who was sitting beside the nursery, watching her kits tussle in the dust.

"Snowstorm!" she called, catching the queen's attention.

"Oh, Skyfeather," she responded as Skyfeather took a seat next to her. "What's up?"

"What have you decided to name your kits?" Skyfeather asked, looking down at the tussling kits.

Snowstorm looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've decided to name the light grey one Silverkit."

Skyfeather nodded, taking note of the light silver tom with tiny white flecks.

"The white one with grey patches is Dustkit," Snowstorm went on, "and the one that looks exactly like Thunderheart is Darkkit."

Skyfeather nodded. "So Dustkit is the she-kit," she pointed out.

"Yes." Snowstorm sighed softly. "She's so beautiful."

Skyfeather nodded. "Are you going to stay here with them?"

Snowstorm looked taken aback. "Of course I am. I'd never leave my kits for some silly Gathering." Then she paused and relaxed. "But I do suppose that Thunderheart would want to see them sometime. I'll bring them when they're apprentices."

Skyfeather nodded and stood up. "Nice to meet you, Silverkit, Dustkit, and Darkkit."

The kits stops playing and mewed cheerily at Skyfeather. She purred with Snowstorm for a moment before padding away.

"May all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the trashcan," Stormstar called from the trashcan.

Skyfeather trotted to sit next to Frostfur and Goldenheart over on the warriors' side of the small circle. Snowstorm sat beside her kits, stilling them. Sparrowstripe took his place beside the trashcan, and Skyfeather was surprised when Gingerfoot took a place next to him.

"The Gathering is about to happen," Stormstar began. "I've decided that all of the apprentices will go, along with Sparrowstripe, Gingerfoot, and Skyfeather."

Skyfeather nodded along with the other warriors chosen. The apprentices simply jumped up, mewing in joy.

Stormstar leaped down from the trash bin and stalked toward the alley entrance, Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot close behind.

Skyfeather nodded to Goldenheart and Frostfur before herding the apprentices along the alley. Littlepaw and Tawnypaw were mewing in excitement, while Bluepaw tried her hardest to remain calm. Skyfeather purred in laughter.

* * *

Stormstar halted at the edge of the clearing. He exchanged a few quick words with Sparrowstripe before taking a few steps into the Fourtrees clearing. Cats from EmberClan greeted them warmly, while a few of the LightClan cats scowled in their general direction. Stormstar simply ignored them.

Skyfeather trotted on past her leader and deputy, searching frantically through the crowd. She wanted to find her mother before the meeting began.

"Skyfeather!" Skyfeather swiveled her head around to see a dark silhouette running toward her.

"Moonflower!"

Moonflower stopped in front of her daughter and pressed her muzzle into the fur of her chest. "Skyfeather, I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Moonflower," Skyfeather meowed quietly, drawing her tongue over her mother's head.

"How's RainClan? Amberleaf tells us that you live in an alley." Moonflower started spewing out sentences that took Skyfeather a few moments to comprehend.

"Yes, Mother, we do live in an alley," Skyfeather replied disdainfully. "But Goldenheart is leading a patrol, including me, to find a proper place to reside."

Moonflower seemed about ready to burst with pride. "Oh, Skyfeather, that's great!" she mewed joyfully. "I hope you find a great place. I also hope that Ravenstar learns to respect Firestar's decisions."

At the mention of Firestar's name, Skyfeather hung her head. "Er, Moonflower," she mumbled, "Firestar is no longer our leader. Stormstar is."

Moonflower straightened. "I'm so sorry, Skyfeather," she meowed solemnly. "Maybe Ravenstar will respect Stormstar's decisions." She paused a moment. "Oh, wait, never mind."

Skyfeather purred with her mother for a moment before asking, "So who is LightClan's new deputy?"

"Longclaw, of course," Moonflower responded. "Who else?"

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the Great Rock. Skyfeather could instantly tell that it belonged to Streamstar.

Skyfeather sat down next to Moonflower and looked up at the three dark-pelted leaders.

"Welcome to the Gathering, Clan cats," Streamstar greeted. "Stormstar will start the Gathering."

Shocked murmurings sounded around the clearing as Stormstar stepped forward. "Firestar has chosen to go and live with StarClan once more. He made me leader, and Sparrowstripe deputy."

Skyfeather was surprised to see Ravenstar bow his head in sorrow. Then she rememebered that him and Firestar were once great friends, back when they were apprentices in ThunderClan.

Stormstar continued, "He told me how we could all work together to stop the Twolegs, but that is for private ears only. On other good news, we bring three new apprentices to the Gathering—"

Before Stormstar could introduce the new Clan mates, Ravenstar stood up and hissed, "I wonder where you got three apprentices. _Kittypets_, maybe?"

"Ravenstar," Streamstar meowed calmly, "of all people, please let the cat speak. You were best friends with a kittypet yourself once."

"_Once_." Ravenstar spat the word. "We are no longer friends."

Streamstar only nodded and sat back down, soon followed by Ravenstar.

Stormstar spoke of Snowstorm's kits, and shared the news with Streamstar that the Moonstone and new Mothermouth were located only a few Twoleg nests away from RainClan's temporary camp.

Streamstar brought news of new apprentices as well, and when Skyfeather looked over to them, they were seated beside Littlepaw, Tawnypaw, and Bluepaw. _At least they're making friends_, she thought with satisfaction.

Ravenstar didn't have a lot to say, only news about Amberleaf's new apprentice, Mosspaw. LightClan also had a few new apprentices, but they couldn't come to the Gathering due to unmentionable reasons. The Gathering was soon over.

Skyfeather mewed her good-byes to Moonflower before setting off to find Gingerfoot and the apprentices.

"Skyfeather," a soft mew called from behind her. She turned around to see Leafpaw sprinting up to her.

"Leafpaw," she meowed. "What are you doing?"

"It's Leafstripe now," the medicine cat explained, hinting a bit of pride in himself. "I'm a warrior. Sandstorm thinks I'm ready to join RainClan."

Skyfeather couldn't help looking up to see Sandstorm watching the two, her eyes gleaming with pride and joy for her apprentice. Skyfeather nodded slightly, and the sandy-coloured medicine cat disappeared into the crowd of EmberClan cats.

Skyfeather looked pack at Leafstripe. "Leafstripe, that's great. Let's go," she meowed, wrapping her tail around the new RainClan member. "Stormstar must want to see you."

The two cats wove their way through the throng of cats until Skyfeather saw Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot chatting.

"Sparrowstripe," Skyfeather meowed breathlessly, "where's Stormstar?"

"He's getting the apprentices," Sparrowstripe answered. "Why?"

"Leafstripe here has received his warrior name," Skyfeather explained, glancing down at Leafstripe with satisfaction in her eyes. "Stormstar has to know that he's ready to join RainClan."

Sparrowstripe nodded and bolted away through the cats.

Skyfeather sent Leafstripe away to meet the other RainClan cats and sat next to Gingerfoot.

"Skyfeather," the white warrior mewed softly, "Sparrowstripe and I love each other."

Skyfeather blinked at her. "Er, what?"

Gingerfoot sighed. "We love each other," she repeated, looking at her scuffling paws. "I know we can't afford to lose another warrior, but…I'm going to have kits."

Skyfeather couldn't hide her shock. "Gingerfoot!" she exclaimed. "That means we only have four warriors now!"

"The apprentices and Stormstar can fight!" Gingerfoot protested.

"But that's still only eight cats able to fight," Skyfeather meowed, the aftershock ebbing away. She relaxed her hackles. "Gingerfoot, we can't afford to lose another warrior."

"Snowstorm's kits will be named apprentices soon." Gingerfoot was still trying to defend herself. "And then Snowstorm will be back."

"But by then, Goldenheart, the apprentices, and I will be gone, and we'll still have only eight able cats! No, never mind that. We'll only have seven!"

Gingerfoot ducked her head in shame, forcing a guilt trip on Skyfeather. She quickly licked Gingerfoot's ears and whispered, "It can't be stopped now, so there's no point in me getting angry."

Gingerfoot looked up again. "Please forgive me, Skyfeather."

Skyfeather sighed. "I do, but I'm not quite sure how Stormstar is going to take it."

* * *

"You're _what_?"

Skyfeather tried quickly to defend her friend. "Gingerfoot's going to have Sparrowstripe's kits," she mewed quietly.

Stormstar looked down for a moment. "I guess there's no point in getting angry," he meowed to Gingerfoot, echoing Skyfeather's words. "Skyfeather here already explained the consequences."

Skyfeather nodded to the leader and trotted away to find Sparrowstripe speaking to Leafstripe urgently. As she walked over, she heard Sparrowstripe say, "I'll send over a warrior to help you."

"Help what?" Skyfeather intervened.

Sparrowstripe looked up. "Leafstripe here will need help carrying supplies to our camp," he explained. "Would you mind helping him?"

Skyfeather nodded. "I'll help as much as I can."

Sparrowstripe nodded and padded away, helping Stormstar lead his Clan up the slope to where the Twoleg nests were.

Skyfeather followed Leafstripe across Fourtrees toward EmberClan's territory across the Thunderpath. StarClan gave them safe passage, and they crossed swiftly.

"Has EmberClan already made it to their camp?" Skyfeather asked Leafstripe.

"I suppose so," he replied. "RainClan was the only Clan left in Fourtrees."

Skyfeather nodded and continued to follow a trail in the unknown territory that Leafstripe seemed so comfortable in. Skyfeather instantly realized that this might be a great advantage to the RainClan warriors, having a cat that's so familiar with EmberClan's territory.

The rest of the journey was made in silence. The two warriors soon made it to the EmberClan camp, and Skyfeather instantly saw Sandstorm trotting up to them.

"Greetings, Skyfeather," the sandy medicine cat welcomed. "Leafstripe, your supplies are waiting in the den."

Leafstripe nodded and ran off to a fern clump toward the edge of the campsite.

Skyfeather turned to Sandstorm. "I'm supposed to help him," she meowed. "That would explain my presence."

Sandstorm nodded. "Run along then."

Skyfeather dashed off to find Leafstripe among the ferns. She found him in a tunnel that led to a sandy clearing, in which Skyfeather guessed was the medicine cat's den.

"If you could just bring a few of these leaf packets, then that would be a great help," Leafstripe meowed hurriedly, snatching up packs of leaves and placing them neatly onto a fern frond.

Skyfeather obeyed quickly, grabbing leaf packets with her mouth and placing them on the open fern frond next to Leafstripe's.

As soon as all the leaf packs were placed in the ferns, Skyfeather mimicked Leafstripe by rolling up the fern and taking it up in her mouth. She followed Leafstripe out of the clearing and padded toward the entrance.

Leafstripe stopped and placed the fern pack down. "I don't know where the RainClan camp is exactly, so you'll have to lead the way."

Skyfeather nodded and trotted on toward the bramble entrance. Leafstripe picked up his pack and followed.

"Good-bye, Leafstripe!" Sandstorm called from the fresh-kill pile. "Are you sure you don't want to eat before you leave? RainClan territory is quite far from here."

Leafstripe hesitated. He looked back and forth between Skyfeather and his former mentor.

Skyfeather shrugged and padded over to the fresh-kill pile next to Sandstorm. She dropped the pack and mumbled, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Leafstripe trotted up next to her and sat down, taking a mouse from the pile.

Skyfeather welcomed the chance to eat something other than rats and mice hastily, and grabbed a vole from the pile.

"How's Snowstorm?"

Skyfeather twisted her head around to see the broad face of Thunderheart looking down at her.

Skyfeather looked back down at her vole, longing to take a bite. "She's fine."

"Most importantly," Thunderheart continued, sitting down and taking a piece of fresh-kill, "how are my kits?"

Skyfeather's hackles rose slightly. "They're fine," she muttered, then added dryly, "and they're staying in RainClan."

Skyfeather was surprised to hear Thunderheart meow a chuckle. "Yes, I know," he responded. "RainClan needs more warriors. I understand that."

Skyfeather lowered her hackles and nodded. "Thank you, Thunderheart."

Thunderheart nodded back and took a bite of his fresh-kill. Skyfeather took advantage of his full mouth and snatched a bite of her vole. It tasted warm and foreign in her mouth, and she savoured the wonderful flavour.

After Skyfeather and Leafstripe had finished eating, they picked up their supplies and hurried on toward the bramble entrance. Skyfeather squeezed through first, and Leafstripe followed close behind.

They traveled in silence, since their mouths were full of the fern packs. Skyfeather felt stronger from the fresh-kill as she bounded through the undergrowth of EmberClan's forest.

When they reached the Thunderpath, there were no monsters on the path. The two crossed without the need to run.

They pelted past Fourtrees and up the slope to RainClan's territory. As they passed the numerous Twoleg nests, Skyfeather prayed up to StarClan, _Thank you, Firestar, for making this happen. It never would have gone through without you to help us._

As they turned the corner to the Thunderpath around RainClan's camp, Skyfeather saw one of Silverpelt's stars twinkle bright ginger for a moment.

**A/N: Yeah. It's not a very important chapter, but Leafstripe is the new RainClan medicine cat. I mean, come on. He's Leafstripe. ...Never mind...Anyway, reviews please! I can't tell you the next time I'll post, but whatever...O-o. Oh, and remember Fire's Star. Just remember that term. It will come in handy.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: A Journey's Beginning

**A/N: FOR ALL OF MY READERS! Since you're reading this fanfic, you probably love Warriors, no duh. So, I invite you to come and join my RP (role playing) website! You can join any of my (five, OOOH) four Clans and even become Clan leader. You can even submit up to ten cats!!! Please join! I need more members. Email me for the link to the site.**

**Anyways, chapter 13 is served.**

_Skyfeather stared down at the mouse_ between her paws.

"Why aren't you eating, Skyfeather?" Littlepaw asked beside her, scarffing down a rat of her own.

Skyfeather shook her head slightly. "I guess I'm just not hungry."

"But you have to eat something," Littlepaw protested. "We need our strength for the journey."

And that was exactly why. Skyfeather was so nervous about the journey that she couldn't find it in herself to eat. Even though the mouse below her looked as juicy as ever, she couldn't take a bite.

_But why am I acting so nervous? _Skyfeather asked herself silently. _I had the dream that showed me that everything will be okay. We'll find a perfect place to stay._

Goldenheart padded up to the two Clan mates. "Let's hope Snowstorm will be able to fight once we get back," she grumbled. "Now that Gingerfoot will be having kits soon, we're running out of warriors."

"Since we're leaving," Bluepaw chimed in, "there will only be three able warriors in the Clan!"

Skyfeather was about to say something when Stormstar walked over and joined the conversation. "You four don't need to worry," he meowed calmly. "I set up a peace treaty with Streamstar, who promised to pass word on to Ravenstar. We'll be safe until you five get back."

Goldenheart nodded. "But what if Ravenstar doesn't agree to the treaty?"

Stormstar looked away toward the nursery. "Then we're in trouble," he mewed so quietly that Skyfeather had to strain her ears to hear.

Stormstar padded away to speak to Sparrowstripe, who was sticking his tail out of the nursery, most likely talking to Gingerfoot.

Goldenheart licked Skyfeather's head encouragingly. "Don't worry, love. We'll find a place to stay."

Skyfeather nodded. _Yes, I know that_, she thought. _But it's why StarClan sent _me _the message is what bothers me._

Goldenheart nodded to Sparrowstripe and Stormstar as she padded down the alley toward the entrance. Skyfeather watched in interest as Littlepaw and Tawnypaw did the same, mirroring their senior warrior. When Bluepaw nodded, she looked normal, like she'd do it even if Goldenheart didn't.

Before they reached the edge of the crisp, shaded alley walls, Gingerfoot trotted up to Skyfeather. "I talked to Sparrowstripe," she whispered. "When Snowstorm's kits are ready, you'll be a mentor."

Skyfeather blinked at Gingerfoot in surprise. "Why'd you do that?"

"You just seem ready," Gingerfoot replied. She twitched her whiskers. "Good-bye, Skyfeather."

Skyfeather touched noses with her fellow white warrior and padded on toward the Thunderpath.

"Skyfeather," Frostfur mewed softly, stepping toward her friend. "It won't be the same without you."

Skyfeather purred along with her friend before mewing, "I'll miss you, Frostfur. Think of me."

Frostfur nodded and touched noses with Skyfeather before trotting to stand next to Gingerfoot.

The apprentices said good-bye to their mentors before following the other warriors out of the camp. Skyfeather glanced back at her Clan before following Goldenheart around the corner.

The group of cats followed the stone path beside the Thunderpath in silence for a moment, keeping a steady gait. A rat scurried along one of the alleys, and Littlepaw was about to catch it when Goldenheart ordered her not to.

"We just ate," she scolded. "You don't want to drag a rat along with you everywhere we go, do you? Wait until we leave our territory. Maybe we'll find something other than rats, mice, and squirrels."

Skyfeather thought back to the vole she'd eaten in EmberClan's camp and her mouth watered. She wondered if she'd taste water vole again near the river they were going to live by.

The RainClan cats trekked on through the Twoleg nests until they came upon an abrupt turn in the Thunderpath. The followed it until they came across the cliff face where the Moonstone lay.

"Where do we go now?" Tawnypaw questioned, stretching her limbs out one by one.

Goldenheart gazed up at the rocky face. "I guess we continue to follow the cliff until something else comes up."

Skyfeather looked down the cliff to the left. _This was where we stopped to find the curve in the cliff. _"Let's go this way," she suggested, sprinting along the cliff in the left direction.

Goldenheart blinked at her. "What makes you so sure?" she asked, though no scepticism showed in her voice.

Skyfeather continued to stare down the cliff face. The curve was not in sight, but every instinct told her that they needed to go that way. "I just know it," was all she could say.

Goldenheart hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay," she meowed. "We'll follow you, Skyfeather."

Skyfeather twitched her whiskers anxiously before setting off at a steady walk alongside the cliff. The herbs Leafstripe had given her were beginning to work, as strength surged through her even though she didn't eat any fresh-kill.

The five cats trekked along in silence until the sun began to sink into the horizon. That's when Tawnypaw flopped onto her side. "I can't go any further without rest or food," she complained.

The other cats looked at her in confusion. "Tawnypaw, you shouldn't be hungry or tired," Bluepaw mumbled. "The herbs Leafstripe gave us should have eased your exhaustion and hunger pangs."

Goldenheart sighed. "Okay, we'll stop soon," she decided. "But not here. We can't be out in the open."

"But the only close place is in LightClan territory," Littlepaw complained. "Where can we sleep that isn't in the open?"

Skyfeather glanced around frantically. Tiredness was slowly ebbing at her mind, but it wasn't enough to sleep or eat just yet. Despite her own needs, she looked around for a sheltered place.

Goldenheart was the first to find somewhere as they continued to walk on. "Over there," she pointed out. "There's a copse of trees we can sleep under."

"Maybe we'll find some nice birds to eat, too," Littlepaw mewed longingly.

Skyfeather purred in delight as the five cats made it to the copse of trees. She paused to look behind her. It was only then when she realized how far they'd traveled. The Twoleg nests were far in the distance, and the acrid smell of the Thunderpath was slowly fading, despite the lingering traces of the monsters that clung to the cats' pelts.

Tawnypaw immediately pawed some leaves together to form a nest.

"Tawnypaw, you can't be _that _tired," Skyfeather meowed, sitting down beside her. "Didn't you eat your herbs?"

Tawnypaw's eyes flashed guiltily. "No, I didn't," she whispered. "They taste so fowl!"

Skyfeather rolled her eyes. "I know they do," she agreed, "but that's no excuse to not eat them. If you had eaten them, we'd still be walking by now."

Tawnypaw looked at her paws, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Skyfeather," she mewed softly.

Skyfeather licked her speckled ears affectionately. "Don't worry about it, Tawnypaw. You're new to traveling this far."

Tawnypaw looked up hopefully. "Maybe we'll get some good fresh-kill out of this journey."

Skyfeather twitched her whiskers in amusement. "And maybe Stormstar and Sparrowstripe will be impressed if you bring back something they haven't tasted in a while."

Tawnypaw yawned, purring. She rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

Skyfeather stood up. "I'll catch you a nice magpie," she decided. "They seem to be thick in this area."

Tawnypaw twitched her ears to show that she heard. Skyfeather leaped onto the bottom branch of a tree where Goldenheart was sitting watch.

"Do you want something to eat?" Skyfeather asked.

Goldenheart simply shook her head, remaining in silence.

Skyfeather looked out to where Goldenheart was looking. "I'm going to fetch some fresh-kill so the others can eat," she meowed. "Make sure you eat, though."

Goldenheart twitched the tip of her tail, but Skyfeather couldn't read her expression. She simply jumped to the branch above the one Goldenheart was perched on. She smelled a magpie nest somewhere in the tree and wanted to feast on something besides rats.

After a while, Skyfeather threw two large magpies on a pile of fresh-kill. There was a shrew that Bluepaw had caught, and a rabbit that Littlepaw killed.

She reached down and pulled a smaller magpie from the pile. She dropped in front of Tawnypaw, even though she was already asleep.

Returning to the pile, she grabbed the shrew and walked over to where Littlepaw and Bluepaw were tussling in the sand. She knelt down and took a bite, letting the warm scents waft up through her nose. It was wonderful tasting magpie again; it seemed like a much different taste than rat and mouse now that she had tasted it again.

"Skyfeather!"

Skyfeather looked up to see Bluepaw trotting toward her. "Do you like the shrew?"

Skyfeather nodded, gulping down the bite. "It's much better than rat."

Bluepaw purred and pulled a magpie from the pile. "I'm starting to get hungry, too."

Skyfeather purred with the apprentice, but for a different reason. She was glad that Bluepaw was starting to act like an apprentice should instead of a serious warrior all the time.

The two ate in silence until Littlepaw joined them. She babbled on through mouthfuls of fresh-kill about how excited she was about finding new territory.

Finally, Goldenheart joined the group and pulled the rabbit from the pile. She crouched down next to Skyfeather and began to eat, her expression thoughtful.

Skyfeather finished off the shrew and stood up, yawning. She padded over to where Tawnypaw was settled to see that all that was left of the magpie was bones and feathers.

She bunched a few leaves together, adding feathers every now and then and curled up in her makeshift nest. _I sure do hope that we can make it back before leaf-bare_, she thought anxiously. The leaves were starting to fall more and more quickly, and leaf-fall was soon ending.

Skyfeather closed her eyes and let sleep take her away. Another dream stalked through her sleep that night. This time, it was just her creeping through the undergrowth of an unfamiliar forest floor. She seemed to be stalking prey, which was fortunately a water vole. _I must be in the camp we found_, she thought silently. As soon as she had pounced on the water vole, a piercing shriek sounded from somewhere in the woods. The vole scrabbled away, and Skyfeather shot straight up.

Forgetting about her prey, she bolted through the trees and toward the scream. But something was bothering her in the back of her mind. It was who the shriek belonged to:

Tawnypaw!

Skyfeather jolted awake and sat straight up in her leafy nest. She looked around wildly, trying to recognize her surroundings. Then she remembered the journey to find the camp near the river and remembered where she was. _Tawnypaw! _The yowl in her dream belonged to Tawnypaw! She looked to her side frantically only to see Tawnypaw sleeping soundlessly.

Relief swelled in Skyfeather's chest as she began to lower her hackles. Tawnypaw was safe, and it was just a dream. _Just a dream_, she thought. _It was just a dream. _

"Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather turned around in her nest to see Goldenheart sitting up in her next on the other side of the tree. "Skyfeather, what's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Just a dream," Skyfeather repeated aloud. "It's nothing."

Goldenheart nodded and curled back up in her nest.

Skyfeather shivered once before settling down again. She closed her eyes and tried to get a wink of sleep before the sun rose completely.

_StarClan, please tell me what's going on_, she prayed. _I don't want to be the only one with these dreams._

**A/N: How was the chapter? Remember, I need some good names for Skyfeather's kits! Please give me some good ideas!!!! I like Emberdust, but I need to know the description! Anyways, I'll try and post a bit sooner. I've been kind of picky, but Niah-Miyoki is making a movie trailer for me. I'll send you all the link when it's finished.**

**P.S. Thanks, Niah-Miyoki!**


	16. Chapter Fourteen: The Sweet River

**A/N: Thanks to my friend Maho for inspiring me. Skyfeather's fourth kit will be Wolfkit. He's a beautiful light grey tortoiseshell with flecks of brown and bright yellow eyes. Thank you! But I still need a warrior name for Talonkit. Please help me! Anyway, here's chapter 14 oh so soon.**

_"Wake up, you lazy lump!"_

Skyfeather shot open her eyes at the sound of panic in Littlepaw's voice. "What's going on?" she demanded.

But she was soon silenced to see a band of LightClan warriors standing in a line around the copse of trees.

"What is all this?" she yowled fiercely.

Goldenheart placed her tail on Skyfeather's back beside her. "Hush, love," she meowed calmly. Then she meowed more clearly and firmly, "What is it you want, Longclaw?"

Skyfeather looked around to see Longclaw standing in the middle of the line, just a rabbit hop in front of the group.

"Ravenstar sent me on a patrol of our borders and I smelled RainClan nearby," Longclaw hissed back.

Goldenheart remained calm as she answered, "We're not in your territory, Longclaw. Leave us in peace."

Longclaw snorted. "If you're not in our territory, where are you?"

"We're on neutral territory," Goldenheart responded. "You will let us pass."

Skyfeather noticed Mosspaw in the group. "Mosspaw?" she questioned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a medicine cat."

"Mosspaw's the one who told us that you'd be here," a new warrior hissed at Skyfeather.

"Dapplepaw?" Skyfeather mewed in recognition. "Is that you?"

"It's Dappletail now," the tortoiseshell she-cat scowled. "Now get away from our border."

Skyfeather snorted. "You think we're going to cross your border?"

Goldenheart spoke now. "We're simply going to find a new place to stay."

Longclaw hissed, "You belong in the alleys, reeking of Thunderpath and rats."

The cats around him yowled their agreement. Skyfeather felt disappointment stab at her like a bramble bush as Mosspaw called her agreement as well.

"If you want, we can escort you back to your territory," a familiar, fat cat sneered.

Skyfeather did a double-take. "Stonepaw?" she hissed.

"My name is Stoneclaw, fox dung!" Stoneclaw scowled. "We're all warriors now."

Skyfeather started. "What?"

Longclaw interrupted the little chat and hissed, "Leave before we make you."

Goldenheart meowed icily, "We will, Longclaw. As we would have if you hadn't come."

Longclaw hiss furiously as Goldenheart stood up and padded away from the LightClan patrol.

Skyfeather scowled at Dappletail and Stoneclaw before padding off behind her. She hissed at the apprentices to follow.

"Ravenstar will hear about this!" Longclaw threatened as he began to turn back to his territory.

Skyfeather noticed Goldenheart look down at her paws as they trotted away. "Goldenheart?" she mewed, stepping closer to her senior warrior.

Goldenheart sighed. "I guess things can't be the way they used to," she murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Longclaw and I used to love each other," Goldenheart mewed, sounding young and frightened. "He's Gingerfoot's father."

Skyfeather remained silent as she trotted alongside Goldenheart. They padded up to the cliff again and started walking along it, going the same way they did last night.

Every now and then, Goldenheart allowed the apprentices to hunt and test their hunting skills.

"Here's your first apprentice assessment," she meowed, regaining her joyful spirit once more. "You three go and hunt for Skyfeather and me. Littlepaw, you go further along the cliff face in our regular direction. Tawnypaw, you head on to that copse of trees over there. Bluepaw, go in the opposite direction of Littlepaw. You may begin."

The three apprentices dashed off in their instructed directions as Skyfeather sat down next to Goldenheart under the shelter of a rock jutting out of the cliff.

"Are you allowed to assess them without Sparrowstripe's permission?" Skyfeather inquired.

"They've been waiting to be assessed for some time now," Goldenheart replied. "I'm sure Sparrowstripe won't mind."

The two waited in silence until Bluepaw came back with a rabbit and a starling in her jaws.

"Very good, Bluepaw," Goldenheart praised. "Let's wait until the others get back."

Goldenheart turned to Skyfeather. "Go and watch how Tawnypaw's doing."

Skyfeather nodded and jumped away from the two cats. She trotted along the heather of the sandy ground until she found the copse of trees where Tawnypaw was stalking a pigeon. She made sure to stay upwind so Tawnypaw wouldn't spot her hiding in the heather.

Tawnypaw successfully caught the pigeon and covered it up with leaves before walking off to find more prey.

As soon as Tawnypaw caught her third piece of fresh-kill, Skyfeather bounded back to where Goldenheart and Bluepaw were waiting. Littlepaw had already gotten back carrying a magpie and, surprisingly, a hedgehog.

Skyfeather halted in front of Littlepaw. "Wow, Littlepaw!" she exclaimed. "A hedgehog! We'll be feasting tonight."

Littlepaw beamed up at Skyfeather from her praise.

Suddenly, Tawnypaw burst out of the bushes, carrying her pigeon and a vole. She dropped them on the pile the other two apprentices had made and mewed, "I have one more."

"Impressive, you three," Goldenheart meowed. "I suspect that Stormstar will be rather proud of you and your amazing hunting skills."

Tawnypaw purred loudly before dashing back into the bushes to find her third piece of fresh-kill. She came back with a vole and placed it on the pile. "Can we eat now?"

Goldenheart twitched the tip of her tail in pride. "Yes, you may feast, you've caught so much fresh-kill!"

The three apprentices each took a piece before Skyfeather reached down to pick out the pigeon Tawnypaw had caught.

She sat down with Goldenheart and began to eat. "I haven't tasted pigeon in forever," she mumbled through chews.

Goldenheart nodded. "I haven't ever tasted starling."

Skyfeather watched in curiosity as Goldenheart bent down and pulled a feather off of the starling. She opened her mouth and took a large bite. "Mmm," she purred. "It's delicious."

Skyfeather nodded and finished eating her pigeon.

After a moment, Tawnypaw padded up to Skyfeather. "I'm still a little hungry," she mewed, scuffling her paws.

Skyfeather purred in amusement. "Please, eat up!" she meowed. "You three have caught enough fresh-kill for us each to have two pieces."

Tawnypaw nodded and picked the small magpie from the pile.

"That cat has the stomach of a fox," Goldenheart scolded with a snort. "Maybe that's why she's so lazy."

Skyfeather simply went back to eating her fresh-kill and thought about her dream again. She didn't know why Tawnypaw had screamed, but she didn't want to find out any time soon. _Hopefully, it's just a dream, and not a message from StarClan_, Skyfeather thought hopefully.

* * *

The five RainClan cats started moving again at sunhigh. They couldn't eat two of the pieces of fresh-kill, so Littlepaw and Bluepaw carried them until they got hungry again.

As the sun started to drift toward the horizon, Tawnypaw began to complain again. "We've been following this stupid cliff for days!" she mewed, flopping down on her side. "There can't possibly be a place to stay over there."

Goldenheart looked over at Skyfeather. Skyfeather expected to be scolded, by the look in the senior warrior's expression was more expectant than annoyed.

Skyfeather searched frantically for words. She didn't want to tell the other cats about her dream, but she was positive they would have to continue along this path. Even as she explained to them, panic and hesitation prodded at her mind. She never remembered it taking this long to get to the point where the cliff curved away into a forest.

"I just have a feeling that there will be forest soon," Skyfeather meowed. "All these copses of trees must lead off into a wood."

Skyfeather let out a breath of relief as Goldenheart nodded agreeably. "Come on, Tawnypaw. Let's continue moving. I'm sure Skyfeather knows what she's doing."

Tawnypaw cast a glare at Goldenheart before getting to her paws and following the other apprentices. Skyfeather heard Littlepaw mew small bits of encouragement through her mouthful of fresh-kill.

As the sun drew closer and closer to the ground, Skyfeather was beginning to lose hope. Tawnypaw had a point; they'd been following the cliff for days now, and it seemed like the forest would never show.

The first stars of Silverpelt began to show, and Skyfeather twisted her head up to look at the twinkling lights. _Please, Firestar_, she prayed up to the star twinkling orange. _Lead us toward the forest with the river. RainClan needs a home soon and I can tell Goldenheart is getting doubtful._

Just as the star twinkled away, a large copse of trees appeared in the distance. Goldenheart was the first to speak.

"Let's take shelter under those trees for the night," she suggested. "We can eat our fresh-kill and maybe hunt a little."

Tawnypaw seemed delighted at the fact of resting and eating. Skyfeather only hoped that Tawnypaw's laziness wouldn't affect her during battle.

The RainClan patrol stopped at the tree copse, but Skyfeather padded up to the edge. She opened her jaw and tasted the air, grateful for the quietness coming from Goldenheart and the apprentices as they ate the two pieces of fresh-kill. They probably thought she was hunting.

But Skyfeather wasn't concentrating on the peace and quiet of her surroundings; she was concentrating on the scent she smelled. It seemed oddly familiar, yet different at the same time. And oddly _sweet_. It smelled like Twoleg flowers.

Suddenly, it hit her.

_A river!_

Pricking her ears hopefully, Skyfeather strained to hear any signs of a nearby forest. She squinted her eyes, concentrating hard on the distance. She saw the cliff face curve sharply, and many copses of trees slowly forming into a forest beyond it.

Hope and joy burst inside Skyfeather's chest as she leaped across the small bit of shelter and approached the eating cats.

"Goldenheart!" she called, smelling wafts of starling. "Goldenheart, listen! I smelled a river, and river life, and there's a forest up ahead!"

Goldenheart left her starling to the apprentices and hopped to her paws to stand next to Skyfeather. "A forest?"

Skyfeather nodded vigorously. "With life and a sweet-smelling river."

Goldenheart looked thoughtful. She looked around the fields of heather when a thought pierced Skyfeather's mind.

"Goldenheart, this must all be WindClan's old territory!" she exclaimed. "The heather, the strong winds, the measly rabbits! It's all like Firestar was saying. The cliff, everything. I can't believe it. The Twolegs haven't taken all of WindClan's territory."

Skyfeather felt like rejoicing in happiness as delight gleamed through Goldenheart's eyes. "You're right, Skyfeather," she agreed, nodding her head. "The forest and the river must all be RiverClan's old territory."

Littlepaw came up to the two, apparently listening before. "But Firestar said that the Twolegs took _all _of the WindClan territory," she mewed. "We can't possibly still be in WindClan's territory."

Skyfeather thought deeply about what Littlepaw was saying, and eventually nodded. The apprentice was right. "Very true," she meowed. "Then we must be somewhat beyond WindClan territory. Maybe we traveled along the opposite side of the river than I think we were."

Goldenheart and Littlepaw looked utterly confused, so Skyfeather sighed. "You know what, let's save the talking for tomorrow morning. I know where we're going. Trust me."

Littlepaw nodded immediately, dashing off to spread the news to Tawnypaw and Bluepaw. Goldenheart's eyes seemed to beam with pride. "Skyfeather," she began, "you don't know how proud I am of you. And if Moonflower's Clan wasn't angry with us, I'm sure she would say the same. I remember watching you in the nursery when you were little Skykit, hopping along with the other kits playfully."

Skyfeather looked down, scuffling her paws in embarrassment.

Goldenheart stifled a purr. "I'm sorry, Skyfeather," she mumbled. "You just can't imagine how happy I am to have you in this patrol."

Skyfeather nodded, unable to resist a slight purr. Goldenheart nodded to her, almost as a signal to eat. She had already hunted, and pointed her tail toward a plump vole next to Tawnypaw. "I suggest you eat it before that cat-with-a-horse's-stomach eats it."

Skyfeather purred louder at the comment and stalked over to the apprentices, letting Goldenheart keep watch.

"I suppose Littlepaw here has already told you two about the news," she meowed, sitting down near the vole and pawing it toward her playfully.

But she didn't need an answer, and even if any of them answered, Skyfeather wasn't listening. Tomorrow, they would set off toward the forest and the sweet river. She was longing for a good, long drink of water, and couldn't wait to set off tomorrow. She sent silent thanks to StarClan and closed her eyes, letting the smells of the fresh-kill soothe her.

**A/N: And there's hope! Reviews please! I hope this story is evolving. Oh, and by the way, the Twolegs only took a portion of WindClan territory. The cats have been travelling way beyong the old forest maps in the original books. And RainClan doesn't settle in the same camp as RiverClan, please take note of that!**


	17. Chapter Fifteen: A New Home

**A/N: Chapter seventeen!!!!! I have no notes, except that I need a name fro Talonkit...come on guys. It can't be that hard. I guess I could do it if I absolutely have to. Also, I might need a warrior name for a cat named Sorrelpaw. It's a secret who it is, but I can't think of anything beside Sorreltail...TT Anyway, here it is!**

_Taking deep breaths, Skyfeather prepared herself_ to take her first step into her new home.

"Come on, Skyfeather," Tawnypaw mewed in complaint. "You're taking too long."

Skyfeather twitched her whiskers in acknowledgement and padded after her friends and into the soft undergrowth of the forest.

She almost jumped right out.

The feeling of the cool moss and sandy dust felt so foreign that she was almost completely unfamiliar with it.

Trying to relax, Skyfeather leaped after leaves in the dust. She breathed in deeply, taking in all the smells and scents of the forest. A leaf fell from a low-hanging branch, and Skyfeather jumped up to catch it in her paws.

Suddenly aware of the other cats staring at her, she stopped and stared around. Goldenheart was seated patiently, nodding her head in understanding. The apprentices were scuffling around in the leaves as well, tussling playfully.

Skyfeather shook herself wearily and gave her shoulder a quick wash. She padded over the undergrowth to Goldenheart and waited for the apprentices to stop their play.

Bluepaw was the first to trot over to the waiting warriors. "Let's get going," she suggested. "I want to get a drink from that river I smell."

Goldenheart nodded and called the other apprentices over. The five set off through the trees, allowing the scents and sounds to swallow them up. Skyfeather knew that Littlepaw, Tawnypaw, and Bluepaw could not appreciate the feeling of loss that Goldenheart and Skyfeather felt, but she did know that that was probably the first time either of them even set paw in a forest before.

Pretty soon, the smell of prey-scent was overwhelming, and Skyfeather insisted that they move faster. She wanted to find the river and eat as soon as possible.

And sure enough, the sound of water flowing over rocks and other natural items filled Skyfeather's ears not long after. She leaped over a fallen tree, followed by the others, and stormed up to the river as quickly as she could.

Stumbling down the riverbed, she dipped her muzzle into the cold, rushing currents and drank deep and long. After three nights without any water to drink except remnants of puddles, Skyfeather seemed about ready to burst with rehydration. She drank for a long moment before pulling her head away from the water.

Skyfeather looked around her surroundings. She opened her mouth to taste the air and soon smelled wood mice. Leaping up the riverbed, she dropped into a hunting crouch and crept through the leaves. The mice were clumped together underneath a tree, stuffing themselves with seeds before leaf-bare fell upon the forest. She pounced, capturing all the mice and killing them in one swift bite.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked as the other cats approached her.

Surprisingly, Tawnypaw was the last to want to hunt, and she brought back a rather small water vole. Skyfeather ignored her longing for water vole and let Tawnypaw eat her fill.

After each of them had enough fresh-kill to satisfy a pack of foxes, Goldenheart stood and meowed, "Now that we've eaten fresh-kill and have drunk from the river, we should all be strong enough to continue further. Let's follow this trail through the forest, away from the river."

Skyfeather snapped out of her wash and staggered to her paws. "No," she disagreed. "We should keep following the river, just incase we need to have a quick drink."

Goldenheart shook her head. "We're strong enough now. I remember RiverClan's old campsite being toward the centre of their territory."

_But, in my dream, the camp was right alongside the river!_ Skyfeather searched her mind frantically for a way to persuade Goldenheart into following the river downstream.

"RiverClan's old campsite is now swallowed up by Twoleg nests near Fourtrees," she explained desperately. "This forest was nowhere near where the four Clans used to reside."

To Skyfeather's relief, Goldenheart thought about what she said. Eventually, she nodded and meowed, "You're very right, Skyfeather. And, since I have grown a tremendous amount of respect for your opinion, we will follow the river."

Skyfeather seemed a little shocked by Goldenheart's response. She respected her _that much_? The enormity of what her senior warrior just said bewildered Skyfeather. She looked around to see Bluepaw staring at her through wide eyes. _She would know what I'm feeling_, she thought. _Goldenheart's her mentor._

Shaking off the aftershock of the comment, Skyfeather and the RainClan patrol continued travelling along the river. She was grateful and sent silent thanks to StarClan that Goldenheart was not suspicious of Skyfeather's weird actions.

It was nearly sunhigh, but the clouds blocked all warmth from entering the forest. Skyfeather could feel her pelt beginning to grow thicker as leaf-bare approached. The last of the leaves were falling off the trees, and the winds blowing grew colder and colder.

Worst of all, the patrol had travelled for hours now, and there was still no sign of a good campsite. Goldenheart spotted a small clearing somewhere away from the river, but they trekked on when Skyfeather said that it simply wasn't the right place.

Suddenly, Skyfeather looked up to see the trees opening into a large, dusty clearing. A large, grey boulder was positioned somewhere near the edge of the clearing, and ferns were growing around the edge. Skyfeather followed Goldenheart through a fern tunnel and into the clearing.

"It was almost StarClan-sent," Skyfeather heard Littlepaw murmur under her breath to Bluepaw as they padded into the centre.

_It __was_, Skyfeather thought. _StarClan sent this camp, and sent me the dream. _As she realized the enormity of what had happened, she began to feel overjoyed. Unable to hide it any longer, she dashed up to Goldenheart's side.

But before she could say anything, Goldenheart murmured, "I think we've found it."

Skyfeather was about to burst with delight at Goldenheart's words. _Just like the dream StarClan sent me_, she thought.

"Goldenheart, we did it!" she rejoiced loudly. Then she turned to the apprentices. "We did it. We found a proper home."

"I bet StarClan _did _send it," Tawnypaw mimicked her friends. "Firestar. He sent us this perfect home."

Skyfeather nodded, feeling ready to explode when Goldenheart padded up behind her and pressed her muzzle into Skyfeather's side.

"Skyfeather, _we _didn't do it. _You _did," she mewed softly.

Skyfeather turned to her senior warrior in puzzlement. "What? How?"

Goldenheart straightened up and meowed a little more loudly, "You suggested we travel along the cliff in the correct direction. You suggested we continue alongside the river in case we needed a drink. StarClan sent you to guide us."

Once more, as the apprentices blinked up at her in awe, Skyfeather felt overwhelmed by the tremendous amount of respect the others had for her. But Goldenheart was almost right. StarClan did kind of send her the messages, and she did guide them to the camp.

The sun was beginning to set, and Skyfeather looked up. She stared up in happiness as the orange-coloured star twinkled even more brightly than it did before. _Thank you, Firestar_, she thanked silently. _Thank you for everything.

* * *

_

Skyfeather winked open her eyes to see the morning activity of the forest. At first she was confused about her surroundings, but soon remembered the journey and the sound of the river aroused her.

Stretching lazily, she got to her paws and padded quietly over the leaves toward the river. The others were still sleeping, so she didn't want to wake them.

Stumbling down the riverbed from sleep, Skyfeather dipped her muzzle down and took a long drink from the rushing water. Something slippery slid past her nose, causing her to start backwards. But when she saw what had slipped past her muzzle, she darted her paw into the water and pulled it back out with a small fish tucked in her claws. She gripped the fish with her teeth and carried it over to the small pile of fresh-kill the five cats created. It soon died, and she began to eat her meal.

"Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather looked up from her fresh-kill and saw Tawnypaw trotting toward her. "You caught a fish?" she mewed excitedly. "That's so cool!"

Skyfeather purred lightly as Tawnypaw picked a wood mouse from the pile and crouched down next to her.

"Skyfeather, how are we going to tell the others about this place before leaf-bare?" Tawnypaw asked, taking a small bite of the fresh-kill.

Skyfeather hadn't thought about that. The journey took about four days. How could they possibly tell Stormstar about it before the first snow? "I don't know," she answered quietly. "I truly don't know."

Tawnypaw was silent for a moment before mewing, "Skyfeather, I'm glad you came along. We would never have gotten this far without you."

Skyfeather looked down at her fish before saying, "I'm glad you came along, Tawnypaw. I'm glad I got to know you along the journey."

Tawnypaw began purring and pressed her nose against Skyfeather's cheek. "Thank you, Skyfeather." Then she went back to her wood mouse as Bluepaw trotted over.

"Where were you two babbling brooks chatting about?" Bluepaw asked. Skyfeather blinked up at her in confusion. Bluepaw never acted that way.

"We were just chatting," she replied.

"Skyfeather caught a fish!" Littlepaw exclaimed, jumping to her paws and racing over to the fresh-kill pile. "That's amazing! Can you teach me?"

Skyfeather purred a laugh. "I'm sure that's Stormstar's job."

Littlepaw purred along with her and picked a nice piece of fresh-kill to eat. She sat down beside Bluepaw and dug in.

Bluepaw took a sparrow from the pile and pulled off the feathers one by one.

Skyfeather finished off the fish and looked up. Goldenheart was still curled up in her mossy nest near the centre of the clearing. They decided to drag some moss into the middle of the camp since they wanted Stormstar to decide where the dens should be.

Curious, Skyfeather stood up and left the apprentices to talk amongst themselves while she explored the new campsite. She knew that she'd never be able to invite herself into the leader's den (**A/N**: cough cough), so she took the pride in exploring it for herself. She padded up to the rock toward the edge of the clearing, which would most likely be the Highrock. She snooped around it before poking her head behind it. The ferns broke off into a small area were the Highrock hung over. She poked her head through the ferns to see an area big enough to hold at least three cats. Three of the walls were fern, while the top and last wall was stone from the Highrock.

"Exploring?"

Skyfeather spun around to see Goldenheart standing beside the Highrock. "Yes, I am," she meowed. "Sorry."

Goldenheart shook her head. "No, it's fine. You just seem so curious all the time. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing."

Skyfeather shrugged. "Curiosity killed the cat, unfortunately."

Goldenheart chuckled a hearty laugh. "That's not entirely true. Cats have a right to be curious from time to time. And besides. Satisfaction brought it back."

Skyfeather nodded, taking Goldenheart's wise words into consideration. "Thank you, Goldenheart," she mewed, backing out of the den. She shook her pelt wearily. "Tawnypaw and Littlepaw are right. Everything about this camp is Clan-accustomed. There's a den in back of the Highrock, there are five other separated areas for the three other dens, the nursery, and the medicine cat's den. Too bad we don't have any elders."

Goldenheart seemed to stiffen at the mention of elders. "Skyfeather, once we get back, it will be my last days as a warrior or a queen."

Skyfeather widened her eyes. "What?" she mewed. "Goldenheart, you can't become an elder! Not yet!"

"I would be an elder in LightClan by now," Goldenheart muttered, then sighed deeply. "My days as a warrior are almost over. That's why Stormstar made me patrol leader. It's my last patrol as a warrior."

Skyfeather looked down at her paws. "I'm sorry, Goldenheart. We'll all miss you in the warriors' den."

Goldenheart nodded and padded back to the apprentices. Skyfeather looked up at the Highrock and sighed. She trotted over to the others, thinking about what Goldenheart had said.

"Skyfeather, would you mind going out on a hunting mission alone?" Goldenheart asked as she padded over. "I'm going to teach all three apprentices how to take on a challenge."

Skyfeather nodded, trying to look brighter. She raced across the clearing and out of the entrance, into the forest.

Skyfeather looked up as she bounded up the leafy slope. The trees had absolutely no leaves on them now, and the whole forest had an auburn tint to it.

She sniffed the air lightly, searching for prey-scent. She caught scent of a squirrel scurrying down a tree and onto the forest floor and quickly dropped into a hunting crouch. She stalked the helpless creature until it was lifeless in her paws.

She covered the squirrel in leaves and padded on through the undergrowth. A noise near the riverbed caught her attention, and she instinctively dropped into a crouch. It was a water vole.

The creature was scrabbling along the stones and pebbles of the riverbed, looking for food before leaf-bare. Skyfeather crept through the leaves, already tasting the fresh-kill on her tongue. She pounced, capturing the water vole in her paws.

But, just as she was about to kill it, a shriek sounded from back in the camp.

Skyfeather jumped to her paws in terror. The water vole scurried away, squeaking obnoxiously. But Skyfeather wasn't concentrating on prey-scent anymore. _That shriek…_

Tawnypaw!

Forgetting the need for quiet while hunting, Skyfeather pelted over the forest floor and the crackling leaves. Tawnypaw was in danger! _Just like in my dream! _she thought. _Tawnypaw screamed just like in the dream!_

But for some reason, Skyfeather's paws couldn't take her fast enough. The adrenaline of danger caused her to want to move faster, and she tripped over her own paws in the process of trying.

"Oof!" Ignoring the pain piercing her front paw, she got up and continued racing through the undergrowth toward the camp.

Finally, Skyfeather bounded through the fern entrance and halted immediately. The scene she saw caused her head to spin with horror.

Goldenheart, Littlepaw, and Bluepaw were surrounded by LightClan warriors, all scowling and batting their paws in the air.

Suddenly, the LightClan warriors pounced, and the cats were fighting in the dust, screeching in anger and pain.

_Where's Tawnypaw? _Skyfeather thought frantically. She swung her head from side to side, hoping the little tortoiseshell apprentice would pop out of the ferns and join the battle, unharmed.

But the howling sounded again, and Skyfeather knew Tawnypaw wasn't safe. She thrust herself into the heart of the battle and wove through the tussling cats toward the direction of the yowl.

Just as Skyfeather saw a dash of dappled fur from behind the Highrock, a large cat pounced on her back. She twisted under the weight to see Dappletail clawing at her fur.

Skyfeather looked up again as Tawnypaw screamed once more, this time calling out, "Skyfeather!"

**A/N: So. Suspense, no? I hope it's getting better. By the way, about the random author's note in the middle, sorry. I hate doing that, but I didn't want you doubling back on me and pointing out my mistake. The cough cough means that's not entirely true...**


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Traitors

_"I'm coming, Tawnypaw!" Skyfeather yowled, twisting _underneath Dappletail's weight. She managed to get on her back and kick up, throwing Dappletail off of her and into the dust, coughing and sputtering.

Ignoring Dappletail, Skyfeather scrambled to her paws and pelted behind the Highrock. Tawnypaw was there, underneath the weight of Ravenstar.

"Ravenstar!" Skyfeather snarled, leaping onto the black leader's back. Ravenstar yowled in pain as Skyfeather dug her claws into his pelt, and he leapt off of Tawnypaw's back.

Skyfeather ran her hind legs along Ravenstar's back as he howled in agony, thriving underneath her. Suddenly, Ravenstar went limp, and Skyfeather almost recoiled in shock. He surely wasn't giving up. Then a thought shot through her mind. _He's faking it. He'll jump up at the last moment._

Jumping off of Ravenstar's back, Skyfeather shouted, "Tawnypaw! Go, now!"

Tawnypaw nodded vigorously and dashed off to the heart of the battle. Skyfeather was about to follow her when Ravenstar pounced at her, gripping her tail with his teeth.

Skyfeather let out a howl of pain and twirled around to face Ravenstar, who was still gripping her tail. She threw herself at him, clawing his ears viciously.

Ravenstar let go of her tail and leapt onto her back, biting down near the base of her neck fiercely. Skyfeather instantly felt pain shoot through her back as she gradually stopped struggling.

The pain continued as Skyfeather gasped for breath. Blackness started ebbing at her senses as Ravenstar bent down to whisper in her ear, "This will teach you not to be disloyal to your leader and your Clan."

Just as Skyfeather was sure that the blackness would take over completely, the pain stopped abruptly as Ravenstar was pulled off her back and flung into the ferns. Unable to get up, Skyfeather looked around to see her saviour. Sure enough, Stormstar was standing there, hissing furiously at Ravenstar. Before Skyfeather could even blink, Ravenstar was pelting into the ferns of the boundary to safety.

Stormstar raced over to Skyfeather and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry layering his voice.

Skyfeather nodded, swallowing. "I'm fine. Are the others here?"

Stormstar nodded. "Go on, see for yourself."

Skyfeather padded around the Highrock to see the LightClan cats outnumbered by RainClan cats.

"Frostfur!" The snowy-white she-cat was battling off Stoneclaw and winning. She quickly sent him hurtling into the ferns and trotted over to Skyfeather.

"Skyfeather!" she mewed. "I can't believe it!"

"You two had better help," Stormstar yowled, hurling himself into battle. "We need you!"

Frostfur nodded. "Talk later," she meowed. "They need help."

Skyfeather nodded and darted into the midst of the battle. She lunged through the crowd and landed on top of a warrior with a dark pelt. The she-cat yowled angrily and flung Skyfeather off, turning around to face her attacker.

Skyfeather was about to lunge at the LightClan warrior until she saw who it was. "Moonflower!" she hissed, taking a step forward.

"Oh, Skyfeather!" Moonflower darted up to her daughter and pressed her muzzle up to hers.

"What is this?"

Moonflower turned around to see Longclaw walking away from a battle with Bluepaw, which the RainClan apprentice almost surprisingly won.

"Longclaw!" Moonflower exclaimed. "I was just…this is…"

"We are in the midst of battle—"

Skyfeather couldn't hear the rest of what Longclaw had to say, since another LightClan warrior pelted into her side and forced her to the ground. She staggered to her paws and turned to face her attacker, who was Earthback.

"Earthback?" Skyfeather questioned, looking at the light brown and white coat of her former mentor. It was ruffled and looked like it hadn't been groomed for days.

Earthback ignored Skyfeather's confusion and immediately charged into her once more, this time, dragging her claws along Skyfeather's fur. Skyfeather yowled in pain and lunged forward blindly, landing square on Earthback's shoulders.

It was then when Skyfeather realized that Earthback seemed smaller. Like she was an apprentice again, instead of a senior warrior. "Earthback, what is with you?"

Suddenly, the she-cat beneath her spat wryly and mewed, "Stop calling me that. Earthback is my mother, fox dung. My name is Sandpaw."

Skyfeather almost instantly forgot about feeling sorry for the young cat and drew her hind legs up and down Sandpaw's back. Sandpaw howled out in pain and twisted furiously underneath the warrior's weight.

Skyfeather flipped around and bite down hard just at the base of Sandpaw's neck. The pain sent her screeching into the ferns.

Skyfeather turned to see Sparrowstripe fighting off Longclaw in a battle of the deputies. Moonflower was tussling with Snowstorm, and Littlepaw was hurling herself at the real Earthback. Skyfeather felt extremely proud of the grey apprentice as she sent Earthback howling into the ferns.

Skyfeather whirled around to see Ravenstar creeping in through the ferns. She immediately raced across toward him and lunged, kicking the ground with ferocity.

But, to Skyfeather's surprise, Ravenstar snarled ferociously and dodged her attack, pelting toward his warriors in the centre of the clearing. Skyfeather twisted around to see him lunging for Tawnypaw again, and she wondered why he was so determined to get rid of the apprentice.

Forgetting every other cat in the clearing, Skyfeather dashed toward the two cats, but halted when she saw Tawnypaw leap on top of his back, scoring her claws down his pelt. Ravenstar yowled angrily and kicked upward, but Tawnypaw hung on for dear life. When Ravenstar had finished struggling, he snarled, "No Clan should have more than one kittypet!" Tawnypaw flipped around and bit down hard on his back. Ravenstar yowled again and kicked up once more, this time sending Tawnypaw careening into the ferns. Ravenstar got to his paws and howled, "Retreat! LightClan, retreat!"

Almost as if the LightClan cats had wanted to leave the battle from the start, the cats bounded through the ferns and away into the safety of the forest, disappearing from sight.

Skyfeather felt relief splash over her as she checked the clearing to see no cats lifeless, but she quickly dashed toward the spot in the ferns where Ravenstar had flung Tawnypaw. She lay there, breathing lightly as Skyfeather poked her head into the ferns.

"Tawnypaw?" she questioned nervously, her voice shaking. But the small tortoiseshell didn't respond. She only continued to breathe lightly until there was a faint rustling behind her.

Skyfeather looked up to see Leafstripe making his way toward the two cats, cobwebs strapped to his paws. He didn't say a word; he only glanced up at Skyfeather before leaning down to check on Tawnypaw.

After a moment of impatience, Leafstripe finally looked up and mewed, "She'll be fine. She just needs rest and healing time."

Skyfeather felt like jumping up in relief as Leafstripe padded up to her. "As for you," he continued, "you need something to stop that bleeding." Silently, he unwrapped a few cobwebs from one paw and pressed them gently to Skyfeather's shoulder wounds. He spit some chewed up marigold from his mouth and spread it around the wound. Skyfeather nodded to him as he padded away through the ferns, calling behind his shoulder, "Bring her out, would you?"

But, just as Skyfeather had leant down to pick up the apprentice by the scruff of her neck, Tawnypaw opened her eyes and murmured, "Hi, Skyfeather."

Skyfeather mewed in relief and pressed her muzzle to Tawnypaw's side. "Thank StarClan, you're all right."

Tawnypaw didn't say anything; she simply nodded and closed her eyes again. Skyfeather pulled away and pressed her teeth around Tawnypaw's scruff, lifting her from the ground. She dragged her out of the ferns and into the clearing, where Leafstripe was tending to every cat's wounds.

Skyfeather set Tawnypaw down near the Highrock and looked around. She had one question on her mind: How did the rest of the Clan know where the new camp was, and how did they know danger was afoot?

Suddenly, Sparrowstripe padded out from behind the Highrock and trotted into the clearing. Skyfeather immediately dashed up to him and meowed, "Sparrowstripe, how did you know?"

Apparently, Sparrowstripe didn't need a better question than that. He laughed softly and pointed his tail toward Leafstripe, who was pressing cobwebs to Snowstorm's fur. "Leafstripe got a message from StarClan telling him where the new camp was, and that LightClan was planning an attack on it," he explained. "He's really doing a great job as a medicine cat."

Skyfeather nodded, but quickly asked before Sparrowstripe walked away, "How did you get here so quickly?"

Sparrowstripe look up at the darkening clouds above the trees. "We kept moving. We rarely stopped, and made it in about two days. And, with Leafstripe and his supplies, we had herbs at the ready twenty-four / seven."

Skyfeather mewed in understanding and padded away from RainClan's deputy. She walked up to Leafstripe and meowed, "Is Stormstar injured?"

Leafstripe nodded. "He lost a life during the battle."

Skyfeather started. Her eyes grew wide with shock. "What? What happened?"

"Longclaw," said a voice from behind her. She swiveled around to see Stormstar standing there. "Longclaw made me lose my first life." Stormstar looked up as if he was praying to StarClan for something.

Skyfeather did the opposite and looked down at her paws. She was still shock by what Leafstripe had told her. How could Stormstar lose a life this early in his leadership? It seemed like such a big issue. How could Leafstripe and Stormstar act so calm about it?

Suddenly, there was a faint rustling near the fern tunnel into the camp. Skyfeather scented LightClan more strongly than the fading scent of the battle. She hissed furiously, but stopped when she sniffed the air again. The LightClan scent was not one of fear-scent, or anger-scent. It was clam, like nothing had happened. There was a tint of anger, but all together not harmful.

Stormstar smelled it, too, and sat down on his haunches, although he looked ready to spring again if needed.

Longclaw emerged from the ferns, followed by Moonflower. "We come in peace, Stormstar," Longclaw meowed, padding his way into the centre of the clearing.

Skyfeather was surprised to see Moonflower looking disconcerted and angry. Every time Longclaw glanced at her, she pulled her lips back in a snarl.

Stormstar looked puzzled. "What do you want, Longclaw?"

Longclaw straightened up and latched his teeth onto Moonflower's scruff. He pulled hard, and hurled her in front of Stormstar. Moonflower immediately got to her paws and stood next to Stormstar, baring her teeth at Longclaw.

"This one is a traitor, like the rest of you," Longclaw hissed. "She confessed that she loves her kin more than her Clan, and Ravenstar ordered me to take her here, where she belongs with the other traitors."

Skyfeather wanted to charge at Longclaw for calling them traitors over and over again, but she ignored the urge and look expectantly up at Stormstar.

The RainClan leader was silent for a moment, staring emotionlessly at Longclaw. Eventually, he meowed clearly for all the other cats to hear, "Very well, Longclaw. Tell Ravenstar we accept Moonflower into our Clan."

Longclaw nodded and padded away through the fern tunnel, disappearing into the forest.

As soon as the LightClan deputy was out of sight, Skyfeather practically jumped on Moonflower. "Moonflower, I can't believe it!" she exclaimed as Moonflower purred and licked her daughter's ears.

"Welcome to RainClan, Moonflower," Stormstar meowed, nodding his head at the warrior. Moonflower got to her paws and nodded deeply.

"I accept you as my new leader," Moonflower meowed, "and Sparrowstripe as my new deputy."

Sparrowstripe nodded from near where Gingerfoot was lying down. Skyfeather remembered that she was going to have kits soon, and raced across the clearing to meet her.

"Gingerfoot!" she mewed cheerily. "It's so good to see you, I could burst."

Gingerfoot purred in happiness. "It's great to see you, too, Skyfeather," she mewed.

Skyfeather bent down to take a look at her friend's swollen belly. "Do you know when they're due?"

Sparrowstripe was about to answer when Leafstripe came over and replied, "She's still got some time left."

Skyfeather nodded and sat down on her haunches. Suddenly, she saw a flash of white as Frostfur trotted up to the group. "Hey, Skyfeather," she mewed.

Skyfeather jumped up and pressed her muzzle against Frostfur's. "Frostfur, I missed you so much," she purred. "Are you okay?"

Frostfur nodded. "I'm fine."

The two purred with each other for a long moment before Stormstar leapt onto the Highrock and called out, "All cats in RainClan gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Skyfeather and Sparrowstripe helped Gingerfoot to her paws and padded over to the rock. Sparrowstripe sat down beside the rock, and Gingerfoot took her place near him.

Skyfeather's eyes lit up when she saw how much the Clan had grown. Snowstorm sat next to her three kits, who were listening intently. The three apprentices sat around the rock on the apprentice's side, and the warriors sat on the other side.

"Skyfeather," Stormstar began, looking down at the silver warrior, "how well did our apprentices fight?"

Skyfeather beamed up at him. "Like warriors."

But by the look in Stormstar's eyes, Skyfeather knew that he wasn't going to make them warriors just yet. She nodded slightly in acknowledgement, and he closed his eyes for a second or two before opening them again and looking back to the rest of the Clan.

"I feel compelled to make these three warriors," he meowed, only pausing to see their reactions. Littlepaw jumped up in surprise, Tawnypaw simply beamed from her injury, and Bluepaw straightened her back. "Unfortunately," Stormstar continued, "if I do, then our Clan will be without apprentices, and we can't make Snowstorm's kits apprentices just yet."

Skyfeather felt unwanted guilt and pity as Littlepaw looked extremely crestfallen. Tawnypaw's eyes dimmed and she looked down. Bluepaw slouched, which was completely uncharacteristic.

"I'm very sorry, you three," Stormstar apologized, taking note of their disappointment. "But I simply can't do it. And besides, you haven't been assessed yet."

This time, Goldenheart spoke up. "Stormstar, we assessed them in their hunting skills during the journey. They all passed."

Stormstar nodded. "Good job, then," he praised. "Tawnypaw, I'm sure Sparrowstripe is fine with that. But you three still need to be assessed in your warrior fighting skills."

The apprentices nodded in unison solemnly.

Stormstar nodded once more and meowed, "Well then. Now that that's settled, I am proud to say that Goldenheart's days as a warrior and a queen are now over. Goldenheart, you have worked hard to protect and defend both your Clans, and you show complete loyalty to RainClan now. We welcome you as an elder."

Goldenheart nodded as the other cats meowed their thanks.

Skyfeather looked at Goldenheart for a moment until she blinked happily back at her. Skyfeather blinked back and looked up at Stormstar once more.

"There's one more issue," Stormstar announced. "Since most of us right now are used to the layout of LightClan's camp, I'll try my best to make it the same. The elders' den will be right over there, surrounded by the ferns and trees." Stormstar pointed with his tail to the right, his left, of the Highrock. "The apprentices' den will be right next to it, underneath that bramble bush." Stormstar pointed to the bush next to the elders' den. "On the other side of the camp entrance will be the warriors' den, on the other side of the fallen tree. The nursery will be there, underneath that bramble bush. And, last but not least, the medicine cat's den will be right here, next to the Highrock."

Skyfeather was awed at how much this camp StarClan sent was like the LightClan camp. It's like StarClan was trying to make it as easy for them as they possibly could.

Stormstar nodded and leaped off of the rock. The RainClan cats below began to pad away to explore their new camp, sniffing at everything in their path.

Skyfeather walked up to Goldenheart. "Thank you, Goldenheart," she meowed, purring.

Goldenheart cocked her head to the side. "What for?"

"For simply being there." Skyfeather scuffled her paws around. "I've learned so much from you, it's like you were my mentor while I was still a warrior."

Goldenheart twitched her whiskers. "I'm glad that we got to know each other, Skyfeather."

With that, Goldenheart trotted off to the new elders' den. It was then when Skyfeather realized that Goldenheart would be alone until Moonflower was made an elder. Thinking fast, she ran over to Sparrowstripe, who was helping Gingerfoot to the nursery, with Frostfur on her other side.

"Sparrowstripe!" she called, stopping in front of the nursery. Sparrowstripe stopped and motioned to Frostfur to continue helping Gingerfoot. He turned and meowed an impatient, "What?"

"Goldenheart is going to be lonely in the elders' den," explained Skyfeather. "I think an apprentice should stay with her until Moonflower is made an elder."

Sparrowstripe seemed hesitant, but he eventually meowed, "You're right. And because of Tawnypaw's injuries, she won't be able to become a warrior with the others. She may stay with Goldenheart."

Skyfeather nodded her thanks and bounded across the clearing to the apprentices' den, where Tawnypaw, Littlepaw, and Bluepaw were crouched, sharing tongues.

"Tawnypaw, Goldenheart needs some company until Moonflower becomes and elder," Skyfeather explained as Tawnypaw looked up at her. "Sparrowstripe sent you to stay with her. Your injuries will prevent you from training, anyway."

Tawnypaw nodded. Ever since Stormstar decided not to make them warriors, Tawnypaw had been very out of character. She got up silently and limped over to the elders' den. Bluepaw and Littlepaw continued chatting together and sharing tongues.

Skyfeather sighed and made her way over to the warriors' den for an afternoon nap. She found Frostfur in there, curled up in her own mossy nest underneath the ferns. Yawning deeply, Skyfeather pawed some moss together next to her and circled around it before curling up herself. The Clan had been through so much lately, and she was only grateful that StarClan had made everything work out so perfectly. Moonflower was now in the Clan, they had a medicine cat, and everyone was still alive. That was surely enough for Skyfeather.

**A/N: xD I'm stealing Niah-Miyoki's idea...sorry!!!! I didn't mean to. Remember, I wrote this a while ago. Anyway, I know it seems like it's over, but believe me. It's not. **

**Reminder: I need some warrior names!! Talonkit and Sorrelpaw. Really, help me out here!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Dreams

**A/N: Just a side note: I started a new story. It's a sequel to Firestar's Quest called SkyClan's Second Chance, and it was meant to be a simple experiment. But I got so many reviews after one chapter, I decided to continue it. If I don't update soon (and I'm REALLY sorry for that) then it's because of the other story. But I will update ASAP!!!**

_"Can we get a move on, _please?"

Skyfeather twisted her head around to see Moonflower crouching in the undergrowth. "Moonflower, be patient," she meowed. "Stormstar is deciding on what to do."

"Every cat knows what to do!" Moonflower hissed. "Why can't we just go?"

Skyfeather was a little disconcerted with Moonflower's lack of loyalty toward Stormstar. She was completely loyal to her new Clan, and definitely didn't like Ravenstar or Longclaw anymore. She just had some grudge against the RainClan leader. Then Skyfeather remembered back to the time when she was a kit, and how Flashtail had told Moonflower that it was Stormstar's idea to make Skyfeather an apprentice when she was only five moons old. Moonflower had always hated Stormstar ever since.

Finally, Stormstar took the first steps into the grassy clearing. He was soon swallowed up by the other cats.

Skyfeather nodded to Moonflower, who quickly dashed off into the crowd. Skyfeather padded through the cats, looking for no one in particular. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light ginger as Sandstorm raced up to her.

"Hi, Skyfeather," EmberClan's medicine cat mewed lightly in greeting. She sat down next to Skyfeather and meowed, "How's my Leafstripe doing?"

Skyfeather looked away toward the light brown tabby. "He's doing just fine," she answered. "He's had his first signs from StarClan already, and he helped everyone after a battle with LightClan."

Sandstorm looked confused. "Battle? You and LightClan had a battle? Where?"

"In our new camp," Skyfeather replied. "Ravenstar didn't like the fact that we got kittypets as apprentices."

Sandstorm nodded, although she looked thoughtful. "That's rather unlike him. He and Firestar were great friends when they were apprentices."

Skyfeather looked around for the muscular, black tom. She saw the tip of his tail, which was white, as he hopped onto the Great Rock. He exchanged a few words with Stormstar as if nothing had ever happened between them.

She watched as Ravenstar yowled a call to start the Gathering. The cats around the clearing silenced and sat patiently, waiting for Ravenstar to speak.

"We welcome you all, cats of EmberClan, LightClan, and RainClan."

Skyfeather was half-surprised when he mentioned RainClan in his welcome.

"RainClan and LightClan may have had a little quarrel over our differences, but I now welcome RainClan as a full Clan of this forest," Ravenstar went on.

Skyfeather saw the hackles of most of the RainClan cats lower as Ravenstar finished his welcome.

"First of all, I bring news of two new warriors, Dappletail and Stoneclaw," Ravenstar introduced the new warriors. All the eyes turned to the two warriors sitting together with their chins raised in pride. "Second of all, I bring to this Gathering our new elder, Leafpatch."

Skyfeather saw Leafpatch nod to the other elders nodding in his direction.

Ravenstar went on about the news of Mosspaw and other apprentices, and stepped down to let Streamstar speak next. He spoke of newborn kits, and a new apprentice, Oakpaw. Skyfeather saw Tawnypaw sitting beside the brown tortoiseshell tom.

Finally, Stormstar stepped up to the higher part of the Great Rock. He meowed loud and clear, "RainClan no longer lives in the alleys of the Twoleg nests. We live alongside the river in the forest beyond the Twoleg nests. We also bring a new elder, Goldenheart, and a new Clan member, Moonflower."

The other cats nodded toward the new elder and warrior, and Stormstar continued, "We also now have a medicine cat, Leafstripe, so RainClan is an official Clan of the forest."

Streamstar and Ravenstar bowed their heads solemnly. "We welcome you," they murmured in unison.

The Gathering was soon over, and Skyfeather was making her way through the crowd of warriors, apprentices, and elders. She met up with Tawnypaw, who was saying her good-byes to her new friend, Oakpaw, and the two climbed up the slope together.

"So," Skyfeather began nudging Tawnypaw playfully. "Who's your new friend?"

Tawnypaw looked at the ground as she walked. "You heard Streamstar. His name is Oakpaw."

Skyfeather knew by the way Tawnypaw was hiding her face that she had a little crush on him. She wanted to do something to stop it, but she figured that Tawnypaw would realize that it was forbidden love and would go somewhere else.

"Fine," Skyfeather meowed, looking away. "Don't tell me."

Tawnypaw looked up with pleading eyes. "What is there to tell?" she complained. "He's just my friend."

Skyfeather nodded and rolled her eyes.

Since the Clan's camp was so far away, it took longer than usual to get back. They eventually made it up to the cliff and followed it until it curved. When they got into the forest, Sparrowstripe sent Skyfeather, Frostfur, and Littlepaw on a hunting patrol for fresh-kill to eat in the morning. Leaf-bare had taken over the forest, and prey was very scarce. Snow hadn't fallen yet, but Skyfeather was sure it would soon.

Sniffing the air, Skyfeather padded alongside Frostfur and Littlepaw. She turned to the stalking grey apprentice and mewed quietly, "What can you smell, Littlepaw?"

Littlepaw glanced upward and sniffed. "I smell water vole," she responded just as quietly, "and a lot of it. I think there's a set somewhere around here." She paused, sniffing again. "There's also some starling, and squirrel. Oh, and wood mouse. I want wood mouse." Almost instantly, Littlepaw dropped into a crouch. Within minutes, she had a wood mouse tucked in her jaws.

Skyfeather nodded her head. "Good job, Littlepaw," she meowed. When the squirrel-scent was overwhelming, she padded around until she spotted a dark grey squirrel stuffing itself with nuts and seeds for the upcoming snow. She crouched down and slithered through the leaves until the squirrel was buried under the growth of the forest floor.

When the three cats made it back to the camp, they threw their fresh-kill on the pile and crept into their dens. The whole forest seemed to be asleep, waiting for the sun to rise.

Skyfeather slipped over the log and crawled into the warriors' den. Since Snowstorm and Gingerfoot were in the nursery, and Goldenheart was in the elders' den, the warriors' den looked very empty. Only Frostfur, Moonflower, Sparrowstripe, and Skyfeather occupied it.

Skyfeather curled up in her mossy nest next to Frostfur and closed her eyes. She exhaled deeply and thought back to the few moons that passed. Finally, the forest could be at peace, and the Clans could live normally again.

* * *

Of course, that's only what she thought. That night, dreams disturbed her sleep, of nine StarClan warriors coming down into the clearing of Fourtrees. They each padded up to her in turn and talked to her. Some of the cats she barely recognized and some she didn't know at all. But the last one was Firestar, and he stood there, talking, for a longer time. In a dazzle of confusion, Skyfeather also saw Ravenstar among the group.

Suddenly, the StarClan warriors vanished in puffs of silvery smoke, and the night lifted Skyfeather off her paws and carried her to the new Mothermouth. Her paws took her into the tunnel, which was bigger and smoother with age. The Moonstone shined brightly at the end of the tunnel, but just as Skyfeather picked up speed, the night carried her away once more.

"Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather turned around abruptly, opening her eyes. She didn't know why they were closed, but what she saw made her jump in confusion and excitement.

"Bluestar? What are you doing here?"

But when Skyfeather looked around, she didn't see RainClan's new camp, or the warriors' den. She saw a very unfamiliar setting, with rocky cliffs and scattered forests.

"Bluestar, where are we?" Skyfeather asked, thrusting her head around wildly.

Bluestar looked down at her paws. "Skyfeather!" she suddenly yowled, looking up sharply. Skyfeather felt a sudden pain in her side.

Skyfeather started backward.

"Skyfeather, you lazy lump," Bluestar growled again. "Come on, Stormstar called a Clan meeting." The pain came once again.

Skyfeather blinked open her eyes to see Littlepaw nudging her sharply in her flank. "Skyfeather, you can be lazier than Tawnypaw sometimes."

Skyfeather got straight to her paws and blinked her eyes widely. "Littlepaw," she began, her voice husky with fear and realization, "how long have I been sleeping?"

"It's sunhigh, you lazy furball," Littlepaw scowled. "Now come on. I can hear Stormstar speaking."

Skyfeather nodded to Littlepaw as the grey apprentice stalked through the ferns and leapt over the log. Skyfeather regained her composure and hurriedly licked little clumps of moss from her fur. She prayed to StarClan, begging that she hadn't mewed in her sleep.

Finishing her short wash, Skyfeather got up and trotted into the clearing. She sat down at the edge, next to Snowstorm and her kits.

"First of all, I just wanted to say that Leafstripe received a sign this morning," Stormstar meowed clearly from the Highrock. Skyfeather looked over to see Leafstripe gazing proudly up at him. "A falling star fell across Silverpelt last night, and Leafstripe saw three official Clans of StarClan."

Skyfeather sighed. There weren't _three _Clans. There were _four_. That was, including StarClan. Firestar had told her that during her days as an apprentice in LightClan.

"Of course, this means that StarClan have accepted RainClan as an official Clan of the forest," Sparrowstripe meowed from next to Stormstar.

"Also," Stormstar started, "Leafstripe will need an apprentice to train the ways of the medicine cat. Since he is still a rather young warrior, we will only give him an apprentice when Gingerfoot's kits are born. We need more apprentices so that Littlepaw and Bluepaw may become warriors."

Skyfeather widened her eyes. "What about Tawnypaw?" she couldn't help calling out. She looked over near Goldenheart and saw Tawnypaw crouching helplessly in the dust, looking terribly disappointed.

Stormstar nodded. "Yes, I thought you'd bring that up," he mumbled, briefly looking at his paws. "Tawnypaw's injury will indeed stop her from becoming a warrior along with her other Clanmates."

Skyfeather gaped up at her leader before getting a glimpse of Goldenheart comforting the dappled she-cat.

Stormstar and Sparrowstripe leaped off of the Highrock and padded around the camp as the warriors dispersed and began mingling.

Skyfeather got to her paws and immediately padded over to Tawnypaw and Goldenheart. "Tawnypaw," she called.

Tawnypaw turned around. When Skyfeather saw her expression, she nearly felt like giving up her warrior position to give it to the tortoiseshell apprentice.

"What is it, Skyfeather?" Tawnypaw mewed, her voice sounding as helpless as she looked when she limped.

"I'm so sorry," Skyfeather choked out. "I never meant any of this to happen."

Tawnypaw looked down while Goldenheart looked confused. The gold elder cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean, Skyfeather?" she asked inquisitively. "How could you have controlled what happened to Tawnypaw?"

Skyfeather shuffled her paws around in the dust before answering, "Goldenheart, I want to talk to you about something alone."

Goldenheart stood motionless for a moment before nodding and turning to Tawnypaw. "Would you mind taking a nice juicy squirrel to Gingerfoot? I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Tawnypaw nodded, though Skyfeather couldn't see any hint of her old self. The apprentice limped off to the fresh-kill pile as Goldenheart started padding into the elders' den, Skyfeather at her heels.

Once inside, Goldenheart sat down on her haunches and gave her chest a quick wash. When she was finished, she looked up at Skyfeather. "What did you want to tell me, Skyfeather?" she questioned.

Skyfeather gulped. She never really figured out how she'd tell _any _cat about her dreams from StarClan. And her most recent one, the one she had last night, was the most terrifying one of all, now that she realized what it meant.

"Goldenheart, I've been having interesting dreams lately," she finally choked out. When Goldenheart remained silent, she went on: "The first strange dream I had was back in our old camp, in the Twoleg alley. It was about us—you, me, Tawnypaw, Littlepaw, and Bluepaw—on our trip to find our new camp. That's how I knew where to go. That's why I wanted to follow the cliff, and the river. That's why we're here in the first place."

Skyfeather paused, realizing that she was ranting. She waited patiently to see Goldenheart's response.

At first, the elder simply stared somewhere beyond Skyfeather, like she was reminiscing what had happened. Then her gold eyes glued themselves onto Skyfeather's as she meowed, "I figured it was something like that."

Skyfeather looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Goldenheart sighed. "The reason I believed you when you said that you were sure we had to follow the river and the cliff is that I thought StarClan were giving you these sudden 'knowings'. That maybe Firestar or Bluestar was guiding you through the unknown territory."

Skyfeather nodded. She could understand that, since afterward, Goldenheart had told her that StarClan were guiding her.

"What other dreams did you have?" Goldenheart asked curiously.

Skyfeather was thankful that she was telling Goldenheart about her dreams, since she trusted the older warrior and deeply respected her opinion on things. Now that she knew Goldenheart didn't think she was crazy, she continued with more confidence.

"Remember when I went on that hunting mission by myself the night of the LightClan attack?" Skyfeather meowed, but she didn't wait for a response from Goldenheart. "I had a dream while we were travelling that I was hunting alone, and suddenly I heard Tawnypaw scream. When I was actually hunting alone, I heard Tawnypaw scream, and found her being attacked by Ravenstar." She paused, gulping down the lump in her throat as she remembered the scene exactly. "That's why I kind of feel responsible. If I had told someone about the dream, we would have been prepared for an attack to Tawnypaw."

Skyfeather stopped, letting Goldenheart digest what she had heard. The golden elder's pause was shorter this time, when she meowed, "It's not your fault, love. Either way, Tawnypaw would be here, wounded, providing company for me. It's StarClan's will."

Skyfeather had never thought of it that way. She nodded and started up again, "Now my third dream is a dream I had last night."

Goldenheart looked up in shock, as if she wasn't expecting another dream. "Really? I thought all the Clan's troubles were over."

Skyfeather nodded, almost wanting to spill over in confusion as she remembered thinking the very same thing last night. "That's what I thought, too. I thought that we were all at peace now. But this dream actually doesn't affect the Clans as much as it affects me and Stormstar, even Sparrowstripe."

Goldenheart shot to her paws. "Stormstar?" she questioned, her tone motherly. "What about Stormstar?"

Skyfeather gulped once more. "I had a dream that I was receiving my nine lives from StarClan. First I was getting the lives, then I was carried away to Mothermouth, and then"—she couldn't swallow the lump out of her throat this time as she remembered what her dream said—"I was carried away to a rocky clearing. There was a pond in the middle of the clearing, and scattered forests were all around. Bluestar was in front of me. She began to tell me why I was there, when Littlepaw woke me up for Stormstar's meeting."

Skyfeather only realized then that her voice had reached a tone that would obviously be inaudible to Goldenheart, she was about to repeat her speech when Goldenheart sat back down again and meowed, "Well, my dear, I think you're going to become leader of RainClan at some point."

"Then what about the rocky clearing, with Bluestar?" Skyfeather mewed, sounding helpless.

Goldenheart nodded solemnly. "Yes, that would be StarClan's territory. Don't worry, love. Every cat dies eventually."

Skyfeather nodded, though she felt terrified. How could a cat simply tell her that like it was no big deal? She had seen her own death in a dream sent by StarClan. Oh, yeah. That's no big deal at all.

**A/N: Did you like it??? I have to say that I'm very thankful for all my wonderful readers, especially Niah-Miyoki. She's helping me advertise and gives me great ideas.**

**Thanks to: Niah-Miyoki, Featherstream, Right Is Never Wrong, rabekah (), 1PercentofMonster (), and my very first reviewer, SoundsLikeLiar.**

**Thank you all!!!!**


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Apprentices

**A/N: Please don't be angry with this chapter. I hate time-skips just as much as anyone, but I had to do it...**

_Bluetail was crouched in the undergrowth, _Littlerock right behind her. Skyfeather was padding around the dusty hallow, tasting the air for prey-scent.

Bluetail's and Littlerock's warrior ceremonies had been held last night, since Snowstorm's kits were finally ready to become apprentices. The sun was sinking into the horizon, since the two new warriors had to sleep before going out.

Just before the patrol set off to hunt, Stormstar came up to Skyfeather and asked her, "You'll be okay with mentoring Dustkit, won't you?"

Skyfeather had nodded eagerly, very ready for her first apprentice.

As Skyfeather scented a water vole along the riverbed, she thought back to the four moons that had passed. Clan life was finally beginning to seem normal, since no more dreams from StarClan filled her nights. She was simply a warrior ready for an apprentice of her own who had gone through hardships in the past. Every day she tried not to think about her dream about becoming leader and dying soon after. Stormstar and Sparrowstripe were still alive and serving their Clan well, so no worry there.

The hunting patrol returned, mouths full with prey. They made a few trips back and forth to bring back all the fresh-kill they'd caught. When all three cats delivered the prey onto the fresh-kill pile, they each took a piece of their own and made their way over to the area where the warriors ate their fresh-kill.

Skyfeather padded up to Frostfur and placed her squirrel down. She crouched down and tucked in, hungry from all the hunting.

"Are you excited?" Frostfur purred. Skyfeather looked up. Her friend was getting an apprentice, too, and she couldn't resist purring with excitement.

Skyfeather nodded, gulping some squirrel. "Of course I am," she mewed. "Dustkit is such an energetic furball; I'm sure she'll make a great warrior someday."

Frostfur nodded. "I'm sure Darkkit will be strong. He definitely looks like a serious warrior."

Skyfeather purred along with her friend for a few moments before they heard a call from the Highrock: "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a naming ceremony."

Skyfeather suddenly felt a bird of excitement flutter its wings inside her chest. Her first apprentice! She couldn't believe it was all happening. Getting to her paws, she followed Frostfur to stand along the inside rim of the Clan cats.

Stormstar waited until the cats had settled down before he spoke clearly and firmly. "Dustkit, Darkkit, and Silverkit, please come forth."

The three grey kits made their way into the centre of the small clearing, two of them shaking with excitement. Darkkit looked prepared and ready to become Clan leader.

"Frostfur," Stormstar meowed, "you have worked hard to protect your new Clan, and I'm impressed with your ability to forget about you loyalty to LightClan. Please pass on all your wonderful skills to Darkpaw."

Frostfur nodded solemnly and padded over to the dark grey apprentice. They touched noses and trotted away from the clearing and chatted quietly.

"Skyfeather." Stormstar took a longer pause between the sentences before meowing, "I have grown to respect you very deeply."

The statement caused Skyfeather's eyes to widen. _Why is everyone respecting and trusting me? _she thought. Could it possibly mean something?

"When every other cat hated me, you constantly believed me, and came to help me in the time of need. Please pass on your wonderful loyalty to Dustpaw."

Skyfeather nodded, not as solemnly as Frostfur, and padded over to the light-grey and white she-cat, staring up at her with wide eyes. The two touched noses and trotted over to join Frostfur and Darkpaw.

Dustpaw was already bursting with questions, but Skyfeather silenced her, straining to listen to who was going to mentor Silverkit. There were no other free warriors besides Bluetail and Littlerock, but they were too young.

"There is no other warrior eligible to mentor Silverpaw, so I shall mentor him myself." Stormstar jumped down from the Highrock and touched noses with a bewildered Silverpaw. As the cats began to disperse from around the Highrock, Stormstar and Silverpaw walked away, talking under their breath.

Skyfeather turned to Dustpaw, but she was faster.

"This is so amazing!" the small apprentice mewed hurriedly. "I'm actually an apprentice! I'm so excited, Skyfeather. What's my first task? When do we start training? What am I learning first? I want to go talk to Silverpaw. I can't believe Stormstar's mentoring him! He's so lucky—"

"Dustpaw!"

The grey-and-white apprentice looked up, eyes blinking rapidly. "What is it, Skyfeather?"

"Dustpaw, you have _got _to stop talking," Skyfeather meowed. "That's your first task."

Dustpaw looked at her paws, embarrassed.

"Training starts tomorrow. We'll start with hunting skills. For now, go and get a piece of fresh-kill. I'm sure that's going to preoccupy you."

Dustpaw nodded vigorously and scampered off to the fresh-kill. Skyfeather watched as she prodded around the pieces of prey, choosing the very best piece.

Skyfeather purred softly to herself as she trotted around the clearing. She was half-surprised when her paws took her to the elders' den. She had longed to talk to Goldenheart and Tawnypaw all day, and she wanted to know how Tawnypaw's injury was healing.

Ducking through the ferns, she nosed her way into the den to find Tawnypaw rubbing mouse bile on Goldenheart's pelt where ticks had embedded themselves.

"Good afternoon, love," Goldenheart greeted.

Skyfeather purred at the greeting. "Hi, Goldenheart." She turned to Tawnypaw, who was sticking her tongue out in distaste. "It can't be _that _bad Tawnypaw."

The tortoiseshell apprentice gave a little mew of distress and meowed, "Have you ever put mouse bile on ticks?"

Skyfeather shook her head, and she was glad of that.

"It's nasty, and you're lucky," Tawnypaw scowled. Skyfeather laughed internally. She was glad that the old, energetic Tawnypaw was gradually returning.

"How's your injury coming along, Tawnypaw?" Goldenheart asked, sitting down.

Tawnypaw immediately brightened. "It's healing real well, Leafstripe says. I'm going to need to spend a couple more days as an apprentice, but as soon as I'm fully healed, Sparrowstripe will assess me and I'll become a warrior."

Goldenheart nodded, pulling away from Tawnypaw as she finished. "Moonflower will be coming into the elders' den tonight, so Tawnypaw here can return to the apprentices' den."

Skyfeather was a little surprised to see Tawnypaw crestfallen. "Dustpaw, Darkpaw, and Silverpaw will all laugh at me since I'm rather old for an apprentice."

Goldenheart made a face that told Tawnypaw to keep her mouth shut. "Bluetail started off at least four whole seasons old. You shouldn't feel ashamed. If the others make fun of you, their mentors will tell them to keep their mouths shut."

Tawnypaw nodded and looked down at her paws.

"Now go rinse your paws off in that sweet-smelling river," Goldenheart ordered. "Make sure you don't lick them yourself. Mouse bile is not a very good tasting substance."

As Tawnypaw scurried off to do what she was told, Goldenheart padded a little closer to Skyfeather. "Have you had any more dreams from StarClan?" she asked urgently.

Skyfeather perked up, sitting straighter. "No, I haven't," she answered. "I think that Clan life is beginning to move along peacefully. Maybe we won't have any more trouble from the other Clans."

Goldenheart nodded, but Skyfeather couldn't miss the look of slight worry playing with her expression.

"Why, Goldenheart?" she questioned, her perkiness fading. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," Goldenheart replied. "I simply had a dream of Stormstar losing his last life. You were with him, and he said something very interesting…" Goldenheart paused, as if she were contemplating whether or not she should tell Skyfeather what Stormstar said. Finally she looked up. "I'm sorry, Skyfeather, put it's not my place to say."

Skyfeather nodded, understanding completely. "That's all right, Goldenheart," she meowed. Glancing upward, she could see golden-orange light of the setting sun filtering through cracks in the ferns. She stood up and turned toward the entrance of the den. "Moonflower should be here soon. I'm sure she'll provide enough company for the night."

Goldenheart nodded, though she still looked oddly troubled. Skyfeather decided to ignore it and padded through the entrance. The Clan was already settling in for the night, although Snowstorm was heading off for her first patrol in six moons.

Yawning deeply, Skyfeather decided to take a short stop at the apprentices' den to check up on Tawnypaw and Dustpaw. She poked her head through the branches and looked around to see Tawnypaw cuddled up next to Silverpaw, the two sleeping. Dustpaw and Darkpaw were chatting softly on the other side of the bramble bush.

When Skyfeather looked in, Dustpaw glanced upward. "Oh, hi, Skyfeather. What's up?"

"Training at dawn," Skyfeather meowed quietly. "You, Tawnypaw, and Sparrowstripe are going out on a patrol with me after that."

Dustpaw nodded and glanced at Tawnypaw before Skyfeather backed out of the den. She looked around to see only Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot talking beside the nursery. A small, ginger kit poked its head of the brambles, and Gingerfoot quickly sent it back in.

Yawning once more, Skyfeather trotted over to the warriors' den and curled up in her mossy nest next to Frostfur. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but Goldenheart's words continued to replay themselves over and over again in her mind. The moon was high in the sky when she finally fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Ooh!! I don't know why I keep "oohing." Ah well. Sorry for the time-skip. I know it wasn't a very interesting chapter, but the next one is exciting, I promise!**


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Stormstar's Decision

_"What is it, Firestar?"_

Skyfeather looked around wildly. She had absolutely no idea where she was, but the image of Firestar gave her a slight hint that she was having yet another dream. Dread filled her gut as she thought about Goldenheart's words, and that this could possibly be a StarClan-sent dream.

Skyfeather finally began to recognize the shapes in the dark. She was in Mothermouth, and the Moonstone was glittering beautifully in front of her. Stormstar was crouched in front of Firestar's body.

_This must be when Firestar was leaving to go back to StarClan! _Skyfeather realized. She padded forward a little to listen to what the two cats were saying.

"Firestar, you can't really be leaving!" Stormstar pleaded. Skyfeather could hear the worry layering his voice.

"I'm sorry, Stormpelt," Firestar meowed calmly. His voice was shaky and hoarse, but Skyfeather could still make out what he was saying. "You were always meant to be leader of RainClan. StarClan will leave the Moonstone shining, so you can receive your nine lives tonight."

"Firestar, I don't know what to do," Stormstar mewed, panic filling his soft mew.

Firestar chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Stormpelt. Once everything goes right, there will be nothing to worry about." Firestar paused, shifting ever-so-slightly. "Stormpelt, there is one thing. You have a choice to make. This option is the one all of StarClan think you must choose. It is the option that will help save the forest, and your Clan."

Skyfeather leaned in, impatient for Firestar to finish speaking.

"You must make Skyfeather the Clan's deputy."

Skyfeather doubled backward, eyes wide. _What? _she thought, her mind racing. _Stormstar said that Firestar told him to make Sparrowstripe the Clan's deputy!_

"Okay, but why?" Stormstar asked, his voice quivering.

"When she becomes leader, she will lead the Clans to help save the forest. You must do it, Stormpelt." Firestar paused. "There is one thing, though."

Stormstar didn't say anything; he simply leaned in like Skyfeather and listened intently.

"When Skyfeather leads the Clans to save the forest, she will die soon after, losing all her lives to the same wound."

Skyfeather's hackles curled upward as Firestar spoke these words. Her eyes widened and she backed away. _The same wound? _She wanted to scream out to Stormstar and Firestar, but no words came to her voice. It was like she lost the ability to speak. She felt like a tiny, helpless kit, practically drowned and immobilized by fear.

To somewhat Skyfeather's relief, Stormstar was just as panicked. "I can't let that happen! I love her, Firestar."

When Stormstar spoke his response, Skyfeather was shocked at her own reaction. Her hackles lowered themselves, and she regained her composure. She looked on calmly. Wondering why the fact that Stormstar loved her wasn't shocking her.

Firestar nodded. "I know, Stormpelt. It's obvious in the way you look at her."

Skyfeather looked down at her paws in embarrassment. She was surprised to see Stormstar do the same.

"If you do not make Skyfeather RainClan's deputy, then Sparrowstripe will lead the Clans to save the forest, but he will turn against you all."

Skyfeather couldn't take it any longer. All this information was bewildering, and she wanted out of the dream. Turning blindly, she raced down the tunnel and was surprised to see that the slim walls weren't brushing against her sides. When she opened her eyes and stopped, she realized that her paws hadn't taken her anywhere. She flung around helplessly and stared at the scene once more.

"It's your decision, Stormpelt," Firestar mumbled before his body went limp.

* * *

"Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather blinked open her eyes warily. Frostfur was prodding her with an outstretched paw.

"Skyfeather, we have to train our apprentices," Frostfur meowed. "Dustpaw's waiting."

Skyfeather lurched to her paws. "Oh, StarClan! I forgot!" She scrambled after Frostfur and out of the den, into the clearing. Darkpaw and Dustpaw were sitting patiently in the clearing, remnants of fresh-kill below them.

"Come, Darkpaw," Frostfur meowed. "We'll be training with Dustpaw and Skyfeather today."

Darkpaw nodded and picked up the carcass of the vole he had been chewing. He followed Frostfur out of the camp.

As soon as the two disappeared through the ferns, Dustpaw practically exploded into mews.

"What are we going to do first, Skyfeather?" she mewled excitedly. "Are we going to practice hunting? Fighting? What are we going to do today, Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather rolled her eyes as the apprentice spoke. When she was finished, she placed a paw on top of her apprentice's head. Dustpaw's speaking died down as she was calmed.

"First of all, Dustpaw," Skyfeather began, taking her paw off of Dustpaw's head, "you need to be quiet. Let me do the talking, okay?"

Dustpaw nodded vigorously, but remained silent.

"Good," Skyfeather meowed. "Your first task of the day is to follow me out of the camp and next to the river. Take that eaten squirrel with you. You need to bury it."

Dustpaw nodded viciously once more and ducked down to scoop up the squirrel corpse. She dragged it out of the camp, Skyfeather right behind her.

Once beside the river, Dustpaw dropped her remaining fresh-kill on the ground and covered it with fallen leaves.

"Good," Skyfeather meowed. She didn't want to sound like a bad mentor, always telling Dustpaw to stop talking and acting obnoxious. "Now, to start your training, we might as well begin with hunting. All cats of the forest must know how to hunt, whether you're hungry or not."

Dustpaw nodded, taking all of Skyfeather's words into her mind and soaking them up.

"Since we live by the river, you might as well learn to fish." Skyfeather got up and padded down the riverbed. Dustpaw followed her clumsily, stumbling every now and then. "Listen carefully," Skyfeather ordered. "You have to wait patiently for the fish to come along."

Dustpaw watched in consideration as Skyfeather watched the water intently. When a fish slithered by through the water, Dustpaw cried out, "There's one! There's a fish, Skyfeather, catch it!"

But Skyfeather didn't bother to place her paw in the rushing current. She straightened up slowly and turned a hard gaze on her apprentice. "Dustpaw!" she hissed. "You have to remain quiet while hunting! You don't want the fish to hear you."

Dustpaw looked at her scuffling paws. "I'm sorry," she mewed.

Skyfeather sighed. "It's okay," she meowed. "Now watch."

Dustpaw nodded and leaned down to peer in the water, mimicking Skyfeather.

Another smaller fish slipped through the current, completely unaware of its predators. Skyfeather waited for the exact moment the fish passed her and thrust her paw into the water. The fish landed with a slight thud on the cold earth.

Dustpaw's eyes were the size of moons. "Wow!" she mewed. "That was incredible! I'm going to be able to do _that_? That's amazing!"

Skyfeather didn't want to bask in her apprentice's praise, for that would seem oddly kit-like. "You have a try. Remember, stay as quiet as possible, and only reach your paw in when the fish has slightly passed you."

Dustpaw nodded and gazed down into the clear current. Skyfeather watched too, keeping her wet paw on the writhing fish.

Suddenly, Dustpaw shot her paw into the water, spraying Skyfeather. She shook her pelt in annoyance and checked Dustpaw's success.

"I did it," Dustpaw mewed, "but the fish quickly went back into the water."

Skyfeather nodded, pleased with Dustpaw's ability to not whine, and the fact that she actually got a fish on her first try. "Don't worry, Dustpaw," she meowed. "You did great. You actually got a fish! Just try again."

Dustpaw beamed up at Skyfeather's praise and instantly turned to the slippery rocks. "Can I jump onto one of the stones?"

"Of course," Skyfeather called as her apprentice leaped onto a stone.

The day went by, and Dustpaw eventually got the hang of catching fish. She'd caught three fish, and Skyfeather caught a squirrel and a water vole while she was practicing. The two were on their way back to the camp when something soft and white fluttered down from the clouds above.

Dustpaw jumped back and hissed at the sky as the white fluff hit her pelt. Skyfeather meowed a laugh and sat down on her haunches. She dropped her fresh-kill and looked up at the sky, opening her mouth gleefully.

Dustpaw hissed again, "What is this stuff?" she mewed, clawing her way over to sit next to Skyfeather.

"It's snow, you furball," Skyfeather murmured through a mouthful of the flakes. "It's frozen water, falling from the sky. It won't hurt us, don't worry."

Dustpaw seemed to hesitate before imitating Skyfeather and opening her mouth. When she caught some snowflakes, she leaped up in joy. "You're right!" she mewled. "It _is _water!"

Skyfeather chuckled before they set off back to camp again. But Skyfeather's mind was not full of excited thoughts for the snow. There were two things on her mind.

The first one, she tried to ignore all throughout the training session: her dream. _That can't possibly have been what happened in Mothermouth, _she thought, her mind reeling. _Stormstar said that he was supposed to make Sparrowstripe deputy. And how am I supposed to help save the Clans?_

Also, the fact that Stormstar loved her caused her fur to rise slightly. _But I don't love him back_, she told herself, even though she knew it wasn't true. Ever since she was impressed with Stormstar's wonderful fishing abilities in LightClan, and was amazed with his glistening, sleek pelt, she knew that she had some feelings for Stormstar. But she never thought that Stormstar would feel anything for her, so she trained herself to act normal in front of him. How would she be able to face him now?

The second thing bothering her was the snow. She wasn't excited about the snow; she was antagonized by it. She glanced up at the sky in anxiety, wishing the snow wouldn't cover the ground completely.

If the snow did cover the world in its soft blankets of white, Skyfeather didn't know how they'd be able to find prey. The river was most likely to freeze over, and the prey would all run into the shelters of their small dens. She'd have to hunt as much as she possibly could for the next few days.

* * *

Skyfeather tried to duck behind Bluetail as Stormstar approached her, Sparrowstripe alongside him.

"Skyfeather?" he meowed, peeking around Bluetail.

Skyfeather squinted her eyes, embarrassed, as she crept out from behind Bluetail. "Hey, Stormstar!" she chirped, masking her growing apprehension.

Stormstar purred softly. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Skyfeather mewed. "How about you?"

Stormstar chuckled. "Down to business," he meowed, suddenly sounding urgent. "I want Sparrowstripe to lead you, along with Dustpaw and Tawnypaw, down the river until you reach LightClan's territory. Report everything you see."

Skyfeather nodded. It was a long journey, but they could make it. _Wait!_

"What?" she suddenly blurted out. "What about Tawnypaw? How's she going to travel that far with her injury?"

Sparrowstripe nodded in understanding. "This patrol is a little test for her. If she makes it, I will assess her tomorrow, and she will become a warrior."

Skyfeather's ears perked up. "Oh, really?" she muttered. "Well, I'll be rooting for her!"

Stormstar nodded to the group before trotting away to his den. Sparrowstripe turned to Bluetail. "Can you take Littlerock and Snowstorm out on a hunting patrol with Silverpaw? We need as much fresh-kill as we can get before the snow completely covers the ground." He pointed his tail to a small hole in the ground. "We'll be storing most of the prey underground throughout leaf-bare."

Bluetail nodded urgently and padded off to find Littlerock. Then Sparrowstripe turned to Skyfeather. "Come on," he meowed. "I'll get Dustpaw for you. You go get Tawnypaw and tell her the good news."

Skyfeather nodded, her happiness shining in her eyes. She leaped away to the apprentices' den to find the dappled she-cat washing herself with the enthusiasm of a rock.

"Come on, Tawnypaw!" she called.

Tawnypaw glanced up and got to her paws. "Where? Where are we going?"

Skyfeather chuckled. "You're coming on a patrol up to LightClan's territory with Sparrowstripe, Dustpaw, and me. Didn't she tell you?"

Tawnypaw shook her head.

Skyfeather rolled her eyes. "Of course she didn't," she muttered under her breath. "Well, hurry up! We're leaving now!"

Skyfeather rushed out of the den to see Dustpaw as jumpy as her. She was glad to see that Tawnypaw and Dustpaw had become friends. She couldn't wait for Tawnypaw's warrior ceremony. She was almost too sure that Tawnypaw would make the journey.

**A/N: squee I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do...Oo**


	22. Chapter Twenty: Forgiveness

_"What can you smell, Tawnypaw?" Sparrowstripe_ asked his slightly limping apprentice.The patrol had been travelling for some time now, and they were stopping for a quick hunt. It was no doubt that it would be moonhigh when they got home.

Tawnypaw sniffed the air. At the same exact time, a squirrel scurried up a tree and into the safety of the branches. Tawnypaw rolled her eyes. "I smell squirrel," she mewed in exasperation. "But I also smell fox, and it isn't stale."

Sparrowstripe tasted the air as well. After a short moment, he nodded. "You're absolutely right. There is a fresh fox-scent here."

Skyfeather braced herself for an outburst from Dustpaw. Sure enough, it came.

"Great StarClan!" she gasped. "There's a fox around here? That's so cool! Do I get to see it? I've never seen a fox before! Shouldn't it be sleeping? The snow's really thick on the ground—"

"Dustpaw…" Skyfeather mumbled as a warning. The small apprentice immediately shut her mouth and looked down.

Sparrowstripe chuckled. "That's fine, Dustpaw. You're an eager apprentice, ready to learn. What can _you _smell besides fox and squirrel?"

Dustpaw smelled the air, determined to impress her deputy. "I can smell some water vole, and a faint whiff of wood mouse."

Sparrowstripe nodded. "There isn't a lot of prey here, and there's a fox. Maybe we should keep moving."

Skyfeather followed Tawnypaw and Sparrowstripe out of the small clearing, but soon noticed Dustpaw lagging behind.

"Dustpaw?" she meowed, dropping her gait so Dustpaw could catch up. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to see a fox!" Dustpaw complained.

Skyfeather rolled her eyes. "Believe me, you don't want to see a fox," she meowed. "They have ugly muzzles, and they smell terrible, as you can already tell."

Dustpaw nodded, screwing up her nose. "That scent was disgusting."

Skyfeather nodded with a soft purr and caught up to the others.

* * *

The patrol followed the river until it curved around, showing the border of their territory. Sparrowstripe sat down and licked his paws thoroughly. "Nothing unusual," he meowed. "Just very little prey, but that's normal for leaf-bare. Let's hunt as much as we can on the way back."

Skyfeather nodded. She wondered why Firestar told Stormstar to make her deputy, when Sparrowstripe was doing such a fine job. She couldn't believe that Sparrowstripe would turn on every single cat in the forest.

Dustpaw sprinted up to the edge of the river. "Can't we fish in the river?" she mewled. "We haven't even set our paws in this section of the river. Maybe there are a lot more here!"

Sparrowstripe stood up and padded over to peer into the rushing water. Suddenly, his paw jutted out and a large fish flopped onto the snowy ground.

Tawnypaw ran awkwardly up to her mentor and glared into the water. She watched intently until a fish slipped by, and her paw zipped out in a flash. The fish landed square on top of the other one, causing the one below to stop struggling.

Skyfeather blinked.

"Tawnypaw!" Sparrowstripe exclaimed, an expression of amusement and pride playing on his face. "I'm impressed! Who taught you how to fish?"

Tawnypaw straighten up at the praise, her eyes gleaming. "Goldenheart taught me a thing or two."

Sparrowstripe nodded, eyes shining with pride. "I'm very, very proud of you. No wonder you passed the hunting assessment so quickly."

Skyfeather nodded. "She's an extremely fast cat."

Tawnypaw scuffled her paws around. Dustpaw was practically jumping up and down. "Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw! I can't believe you actually _did _that! That was amazing! Even _I'm _not that fast!"

Skyfeather rolled her eyes, but Tawnypaw and Sparrowstripe only purred in laughter. "Thanks, Dustpaw," Tawnypaw mewed. She leaned down and picked up her fish. She held her head high, as if in boast that she caught a fish after not hunting for such a long time.

Sparrowstripe collected his fresh-kill and the patrol set off, back to the camp. The sun was sinking toward the trees, and the snow had stopped falling. The ground had about half a mouse tail's length of snow blanketing it.

Skyfeather was about to tell Dustpaw to stop complaining that her paws were too cold, when a rustling noise filled the air. She stopped, along with the rest of the cats.

"What was that?" Dustpaw whispered.

Skyfeather thanked StarClan silently that Dustpaw knew that she was supposed to keep quiet.

She sniffed the air intently. Just as she realized what it was, Tawnypaw mewed quietly, "LightClan!"

Sparrowstripe nodded. "And not just any LightClan cat…" He pounced on a bush, and a yowl of pain surprised Skyfeather.

Sparrowstripe dragged a jet-black tom out of the bush, fit and muscular. Skyfeather inhaled a gasp. "Ravenstar!" Sparrowstripe finished.

Ravenstar looked up, a scowl on his face. "You stupid furballs!"

Two other cats emerged different places. Skyfeather recognized Speckleback, and Earthback's daughter, Sandpaw.

"What is it, Ravenstar?" Speckleback questioned. When she saw the RainClan patrol, she scowled. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

"Hey!" Sandpaw mewed in anger. "I know you!" She thrust her nose in Skyfeather's direction, an action filled with disgust. "Just as a reminder, my name _isn't _Earthback!"

Skyfeather crouched slightly. "I know," she snarled, "_Sandpaw_."

Sandpaw was about to pounce when Speckleback stopped her. "Stop it! You're my apprentice. I'd expect you to act like a warrior in front of me."

Sandpaw straightened up, but still cast an infuriated look at Skyfeather.

"What are you doing here, Ravenstar?" Sparrowstripe asked, keeping his tone icily calm.

Ravenstar spat, "Did you pieces of fox-dung really think I'd let you off so easily? Of course not! Most of your Clan is kittypets!"

"Gingerfoot just had her kits!" Dustpaw blurted out, leering up at Ravenstar. She looked so inferior compared to the muscular black tom. "Now there are only three kittypets in RainClan!"

Ravenstar snorted. "Who? You mean this injured apprentice here?" He pointed his tail toward Tawnypaw. "She should've been made a warrior by now."

Sparrowstripe was slowly losing his patience. "You just said it yourself, Ravenstar. She's injured. I'm sure she'll be made a warrior soon."

Ravenstar snorted once more. "She's so weak."

Skyfeather saw Tawnypaw drop into a fierce crouch, growling deeply. "Say that again and I swear by StarClan, you're crowfood."

Skyfeather glanced at Tawnypaw in alarm. Did she just talk to a leader like that? But then she realized that Ravenstar had attempted to kill her once, so what was the point?

"I beg your pardon?" Ravenstar snarled. "I am a Clan leader, young miss. Treat me with respect."

Tawnypaw straightened up. She took a step closer to Ravenstar. "Yeah? Well guess what! I'm a cat, just like you! I may not be a leader, or even a warrior. But that doesn't mean you get the right to _murder_ me!"

Even Skyfeather was surprised with Tawnypaw's outburst in anger. Ravenstar was staring at her with wide eyes.

Suddenly, making even Dustpaw jump up in shock, Ravenstar pounced on the tortoiseshell. Tawnypaw screamed out in alarm and pain as Ravenstar bit down at her injured leg.

"Get off her!" Sparrowstripe yowled, pouncing on Ravenstar back. Without warning, he bit down hard at the base of his neck.

The black body went limp.

Sparrowstripe leaped off of Ravenstar's back, eyes as wide as moons.

"You…you…!" Speckleback cried, her eyes watering. "What did you just do?"

Skyfeather looked in shock at the limp form of Ravenstar. Tawnypaw had managed to crawl out from underneath the weight, and was mewling in pain at her injured leg. Dustpaw was by her side, inspecting the wound like a real medicine cat.

Skyfeather knew she should have been paying attention to Tawnypaw, but she was too dumbfounded to even move. Ravenstar was dead.

"What…what…" Sparrowstripe murmured breathlessly. "I didn't mean to… why…?"

Speckleback yowled out in agony, causing birds to scatter from the trees. "You killed him! You killed our leader! You stupid kittypet-follower! That was his last life!"

Skyfeather gazed down at the lifeless black form. His eyes were plastered and open, revealing a look of horror and surprise.

Backing away slowly, Sparrowstripe leaped into the undergrowth and disappeared through the ferns.

Speckleback turned to Skyfeather. "Skyfeather…" she mumbled. Skyfeather knew that the two Clans were at war, but Speckleback was her former Clan mate. She tiptoed closer and pressed her muzzle against the warrior's side. "I'm so sorry, Speckleback," she whispered.

To Skyfeather's surprise, Speckleback nuzzled her back. "Ravenstar was such a fine leader," she muttered. "I can't believe it!"

Skyfeather pulled away. "I'm pretty sure Sparrowstripe had no intention of killing him."

Speckleback nodded. "Yes, I know, Skyfeather," she meowed. "I'm just...I'm speechless."

Skyfeather nodded and sprinted over to Tawnypaw and Dustpaw. "Dustpaw, help Tawnypaw back to camp. Take her to Leafstripe immediately. Do you hear me? _Immediately!_"

Dustpaw nodded and helped Tawnypaw get to her paws. The two limped away heavily, Tawnypaw leaning hardly on Dustpaw's small body.

Skyfeather turned to Speckleback. "Please," she started, "let me help you take him back to camp."

Speckleback hesitated. Finally she nodded and meowed, "Yes, that would be helpful. At least getting him across the river."

Skyfeather noticed Sandpaw scowl, but decided against yelling at her. She leaned down and grabbed Ravenstar's body by the scruff. Speckleback picked him up on the other side and meowed to Sandpaw, "Lead the way. Inform the others that Skyfeather is completely welcome in our camp."

Sandpaw nodded, suddenly accepting Skyfeather's welcome. She bolted ahead of the two.

* * *

"They're here!" Skyfeather head a yowl sound from the middle of the camp. She made her way through the familiar gorse tunnel and let down Ravenstar's body near the entrance.

As the LightClan cats made their way through the thick crowd, Skyfeather stared around in bewilderment. She began to feel homesick for her old camp as she absorbed the familiar scents and sights. It was only then when she realized that RainClan had their very own scent now.

"Ravenstar!" Skyfeather was jolted into reality when she heard a familiar meow call from the far side of the camp. Dulleye, the LightClan elder, crowded around Ravenstar. Skyfeather remembered that she was a warrior when Ravenstar joined the Clan, and the two fell in love. Ravenstar was rather old for any cat, anyway.

Skyfeather watched as Dulleye pressed her nose into Ravenstar's body. After a long moment, she looked up and straightened her body. "How did this happen?"

Speckleback was too speechless to answer, and Skyfeather realized that all eyes were on her. Some of them were hostile, others were saddened, and others were understanding.

Skyfeather took a deep breath. "Ravenstar attacked one of RainClan's apprentices," she explained, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking. "He attacked Tawnypaw, our injured apprentice."

Yowls of protest and shock rippled through the LightClan cats. Skyfeather was grateful that Dulleye remained silent, though.

Speaking out over to murmurings, she meowed, "There _is _a reason why Ravenstar attacked her." The noise died down. "When LightClan attacked RainClan, I found him attacking Tawnypaw. That's how she got injured. But just now, Tawnypaw was yelling at him about it. Ravenstar pounced on her, which angered Sparrowstripe."

"Ravenstar would never do that!" Skyfeather heard Dappletail call out in anger.

"I'm sorry, but he did," Speckleback confirmed. "I saw it." Sandpaw nodded, too.

Skyfeather nodded in thanks before calling to the rest of the Clan, "Ravenstar was once my leader, too. I respected him deeply. StarClan will honour him."

The LightClan cats nodded before padding around their leader to share tongues with him one last time.

Skyfeather trotted up to Longclaw, LightClan's new leader. "When will you go?"

Longclaw hesitated. "I think I'll go tomorrow night, so I'll be able to speak for LightClan the night after at the Gathering," he replied.

Skyfeather nodded. "Do you know a safe route?"

Longclaw shook his head. "I do not, but I'm sure Amberleaf and Mosspaw do. I'll ask one to come along with me."

Skyfeather nodded once more. She cast a short glance at Ravenstar's motionless form before whispering softly, "Do you mind if I pay my respects to my former and first leader?"

Longclaw shook his head without any hesitation. "Please, go ahead. If any other cat says no, let them know that I said it was all right."

Skyfeather nodded her thanks and padded lightly over to the black body. To her surprise and relief, the mourning cats spread apart to let her through. She leaned down next to Ravenstar and licked his ears thoroughly.

"I respected you, Ravenstar," she whispered in a mew. "I loved you like I would my father. But this? I believe StarClan will honour your bravery and loyalty, but I don't know what to say except this: I will never forgive you."

Skyfeather straightened up and glanced around to make sure that no other cat had heard what she said. When she was sure of it, she nodded to Longclaw.

"Please," Longclaw began. "Allow a cat to escort you as far as the river."

Skyfeather nodded in relief. "Thank you, Longclaw," she meowed. "I would appreciate the company."

Longclaw nodded to Earthback. Skyfeather pricked her ears in eagerness. She got to talk to her old mentor again!

Earthback and Skyfeather followed the narrow path through the remnants of LightClan territory. Before they reached the edge of the forest, Earthback spoke.

"Skyfeather," she started, looking at her paws, "there's actually something Ravenstar has wanted to ask RainClan for some time."

Skyfeather nodded. "Go ahead."

"Well," Earthback stammered, "um, you see, Twolegs have torn down more trees. There are only a few trees remaining. Longclaw sent me to ask you this, because we have a bond." She paused and looked at Skyfeather. "RainClan has to lend us some territory!"

Skyfeather's hackles rose slowly. "You mean, beyond the river?"

Earthback nodded. "I know this isn't for you to decide, but you _must _speak to Stormstar about it before the Twolegs destroy all of our shelter and replace it with Twoleg nests. Pretty soon they'll reach LightClan's camp and destroy it as well!"

Skyfeather couldn't help but feel sympathy for her former mentor. "I'm sorry, Earthback," she mewed. "I promise. I'll talk to Stormstar about it. We'll let you know at the Gathering."

Earthback nodded, the relief showing in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Skyfeather." She paused in hesitation as they reached the river. "Oh, and…" She sighed in resignation. "I miss you, Skyfeather. I miss you, and Moonflower, and everyone else. Please, think of me."

Skyfeather nodded, touching noses with Earthback. "I miss you, too," she meowed before plunging herself into the water.

**A/N: dodges all poitny objects being thrown I'm sorry!!! Ravenstar's death is VERY essential to the plot!!!! ...Don't hurt me...**


	23. Chapter TwentyOne: A Little Love

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update!!!! I've been _so _busy with getting braces and going to the HIM CONCERT! Sorry, I'm really hyper. This chapter is for you, Niah-Miyoki. I know you'll like this one.**

_The clearing was dark. Clouds__ threatened_ to cover the moon, yet Skyfeather had no idea why StarClan would be angry. _Maybe they're angry with Ravenstar_, she decided silently, padding through the throng of cats.

Almost instinctively, she sought out Sandstorm. When she found her, she also saw a small, brown tom with a light brown underbelly with her, taking in the sight of the Gathering like a newborn kit.

"Hello, Sandstorm," Skyfeather greeted, trotting over to the two EmberClan cats.

"Hi, Skyfeather," Sandstorm meowed. She nosed the apprentice softly. "This is Mudpaw. He's my new apprentice."

"Hi, Mudpaw," Skyfeather mewed, touching noses with the apprentice medicine cat.

Mudpaw instantly switched to talk mode. "I've heard so much about you and RainClan. You must be proud to be one of the very first RainClan warriors."

Skyfeather nodded. "I truly am."

The three cats chatted for a moment before a yowl sounded from the Great Rock. They turned toward the rock, listening intently.

"Welcome, cats of RainClan and EmberClan," Longclaw called out from the Great Rock. "We are very sad to say that Ravenstar has gone to join the ranks of StarClan. I went to Mothermouth last night with Amberleaf as my guide and received my nine lives from StarClan. I am now known as Longstar."

The cats around the large clearing hung their heads in remembrance, especially LightClan and RainClan. Most of the cats in RainClan knew Ravenstar very well.

Longstar continued. "LightClan also has a request to make of RainClan." Meows of shock sounded from the RainClan cats. Only Stormstar, Sparrowstripe, and Skyfeather remained silent. "Twolegs continue to destroy more and more of LightClan's territory. Pretty soon, they will completely get rid of the camp, and we will have nowhere to go. LightClan needs more territory to escape to before the Twolegs find us."

Stormstar seemed to think it over, even though he told Skyfeather that he would allow them territory beyond the river as long as they could share it. Finally, he looked up and meowed, "Longstar, I understand your need for territory, and I will give you territory beyond the river with only one condition."

Longstar was genuinely pleased at Stormstar's response to the plea, so he listened intently.

"The portion of territory we will give you must be shared by RainClan."

LightClan cats yowled their protests loudly until Longstar silenced them. "Please, LightClan!" he meowed clearly. "Let's not be greedy." Then he turned to Stormstar. "Okay, Stormstar. I agree with your condition. Tomorrow, show me our boundary. We will still grant you permission to fish in the river."

Stormstar nodded. "Also, I will keep a warrior in your camp to make sure you do not fish in our river."

This cause Longstar to stand up and hiss, "That can't possibly be fair!"

Stormstar nodded in understanding. "The river is RainClan's and RainClan's only," he meowed calmly, resting his icy blue eyes on Longstar. "If you cannot abide to my conditions, RainClan will take back our territory."

Longstar seemed to hesitate before he answered resignedly, "Okay. It's an agreement, Stormstar. Which warrior will you keep in our territory?"

Stormstar stood up. Skyfeather was half-surprised to know that he had already picked a warrior as a watcher. "I've decided that my noble and reliable warrior, Bluetail, will stay with you. She has been made a warrior just recently, so I expect her to take pride in this task."

Skyfeather saw Bluetail sit taller where she was. She beamed up at Stormstar and nodded solemnly.

Stormstar went on with news of little prey in the territory, and little fish in the river. Streamstar spoke of more and more Twolegs camping out in their territory.

"I am sorry to say that my noble warrior, Thistleclaw, has been captured by one of these Twolegs. I sent out a patrol to find him, but there was no success."

Skyfeather saw most of the EmberClan cats bow their heads in respect for their lost warrior. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for them. It must have been hard to lose such a respected warrior.

The Gathering was soon over, and the cats below the Great Rock began to disperse. Skyfeather immediately padded over to Bluetail, who was speaking urgently to Stormstar and Longstar.

"Simply make sure that none of the LightClan cats get fish from our river," Stormstar was explaining. Bluetail nodded silently. As Longstar padded away, Stormstar added, "If you can, come back with news on the LightClan camp. Tell us how prey is running, and how well they are coping through leaf-bare. That is, if they let you know anything."

Bluetail nodded. "I'll try my hardest, Stormstar."

"I'm so very proud of you, Bluetail," Skyfeather meowed as Stormstar padded away and up the slope toward the river. "Your first warrior mission!"

Bluetail nodded, the enthusiasm finally showing in her eyes. "I can't believe it, Skyfeather! It seems like just yesterday I was walking into RainClan for the first time."

Skyfeather purred her good-byes to Bluetail and watched her pad away in the direction of the LightClan camp. Skyfeather turned around and bounded up the slope to follow the rest of her Clan.

* * *

Stormstar still hadn't thought of a punishment for Sparrowstripe. Skyfeather was in the elders' den, discussing the matter with Moonflower and Goldenheart.

"I think he's going to make him a regular warrior for two days, and put an intern deputy in his place," Moonflower suggested.

"But that'd be too cruel, no?" Skyfeather questioned.

"Not for Sparrowstripe," Moonflower meowed. "He killed a Clan leader! Even if it was an accident, he deserves a harsh punishment."

"Maybe he'll have to take care of Gingerfoot's kits with her," Goldenheart suggested.

Skyfeather snorted. "That wouldn't exactly be a punishment for him. He loves her."

Goldenheart nodded in consideration. "That's true."

Moonflower yawned and stood up, stretching her back. "I'm starving. I'm going to get a piece of fresh-kill."

"Let an apprentice do it," Skyfeather meowed.

"No," Moonflower snapped. "I'm not _that _old yet. I can get my own food!"

Skyfeather watched as Moonflower disappeared through the entrance of the den before turning to Goldenheart intently. She hadn't gotten the chance to tell Goldenheart about her latest dream from StarClan, and she longed to without Moonflower there.

"Goldenheart, I had another dream."

Goldenheart pricked her ears up. "From StarClan?"

"Yes, I think so," Skyfeather answered.

"Well?" Goldenheart meowed. "Go on."

Skyfeather shifted positions and began her tale. "It was when Firestar left to go to StarClan," she began. "Stormstar was there, talking to him. Firestar told him…well, he told him to make _me_ deputy, and not Sparrowstripe."

Goldenheart didn't move. When she didn't say anything, Skyfeather continued. "He said that if Sparrowstripe was made deputy and led the Clans to save the forest, he'd turn on them."

Now Goldenheart moved. She looked down at her paws, but didn't say anything.

"He said that if _I _was made deputy, I'd lead the Clans to save the forest, but I'd die doing it." While the words flowed from Skyfeather's mouth, she shivered. She hated talking about her death so freely.

Goldenheart looked up, her eyes intent. "And why did Stormstar not make you deputy?" she asked.

Skyfeather shivered again. "Well…I thought this would be okay to tell you, since you're his mother," she muttered. "But, he said that…well…he loved me."

Goldenheart's eyes returned to a normal size, and she sighed. "Yes, Skyfeather," she meowed. "In case you didn't realize yet, Stormstar loves you."

Skyfeather already knew this, but she couldn't stifle the tremble curling up her spine. "But, Goldenheart," she started, "what if I don't love him back?"

Goldenheart snorted. "Great StarClan! The girl doesn't know who she loves! Every cat in this Clan knows that you have feelings for Stormstar, love."

Skyfeather looked at her paws, embarrassed. It was true.

Goldenheart sighed again. "Come on, Skyfeather," she meowed comfortingly. "It's okay that you love him. It's not _that _obvious, anyway. Do you want to hear my dream?"

Skyfeather looked up. "I sure would," she mewed, unenthusiastically.

Goldenheart laughed before settling into her story. "Stormstar is going to catch greencough," she explained, depression seeping into her voice and eyes. "He'll ask for you to stay in his den with him over the few last nights of two of his lives. When he loses grip, he'll lose two lives. He'll tell you he always wanted you to be Clan leader."

Skyfeather didn't say anything. She was too overwhelmed with what she was hearing. First of all, she couldn't possibly believe that a leader could lose more than one life on something as simple as greencough! Second of all, what did that have to do with Skyfeather and Stormstar being together?

"But what if Sparrowstripe doesn't make me deputy?" she asked.

Goldenheart lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "That's a mystery. But I'm sure StarClan will make everything go right."

Skyfeather looked down, digesting what she'd just heard. She didn't know how she'd be able to even face Stormstar now, but she'd have to do something.

Goldenheart suddenly pressed her nose against Skyfeather's side. "Go talk to Stormstar. I'm sure he wouldn't mind it."

Skyfeather looked up, butterflies of nervousness fluttering inside her chest. "What should I say?" she asked.

Goldenheart scoffed a soft laugh. "That's not for me to decide," she replied. "But before you go to sleep, get an apprentice in here. These ticks are killing me!"

Skyfeather nodded half-heartedly. She got up and trotted out of the elders' den to see Silverpaw in the clearing, tussling in the dust. "Silverpaw!" she called, catching the grey apprentice's attention.

"Yes, Skyfeather?" Silverpaw mewed happily.

"Goldenheart needs some mouse bile for her ticks. Go and fetch that for her, will you?" Skyfeather meowed, watching Silverpaw scurry off to follow Skyfeather's orders. Then she looked around, looking for something to stall with.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Skyfeather turned toward the rock to see Stormstar seated on top of it. Her heart instantly burst into overdrive, and she sat down restlessly.

As the cats began to surround the rock, Stormstar spoke. "I have decided Sparrowstripe's punishment for killing Ravenstar."

Skyfeather looked below the Highrock to see Sparrowstripe sitting in his usual deputy position. His expression didn't flinch.

"I have decided that he will drop down his position as Clan deputy for one season, with Skyfeather taking his place."

Skyfeather was about to nod when she heard her name. She glanced up, eyes wide with shock. All the eyes had turned to her, nodding respectfully. Finally, the gazes scared her into nodding. "I'll do my best to fill in for him."

Stormstar nodded. "After leaf-bare, Sparrowstripe will resume his position as deputy." Stormstar instantly jumped down from the Highrock and glared at Sparrowstripe until he moved to join the rest of the Clan. Then he looked up and gestured for Skyfeather to come forward. She did so, padding nervously toward the deputy's meeting spot. When she sat down there, she felt as if all the Clan's troubles had just been dumped onto her shoulders.

The cats began to disperse, but Skyfeather remained glued to her new spot. Stormstar padded up to her.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job filling in for Sparrowstripe," he meowed, dipping his head in new respect.

Skyfeather glanced around the clearing until her eyes met with Goldenheart's. The gold she-cat nodded solemnly before following Moonflower into the elders' den.

Skyfeather shuffled her paws around in the dust. "Um, Stormstar, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Why, of course," Stormstar responded, sitting down.

Skyfeather stood up, though. "Alone, please."

This time Stormstar looked at her with fierce eyes, almost like he knew what was coming. He suddenly started scuffling his paws as well as he answered, "Of course. Let's go in my den."

Skyfeather nodded and followed the dark warrior into the leader's den. The mossy nest where Stormstar slept had been replaced by an apprentice, undoubtedly Darkpaw. He was already accustomed to the Clan ways of an apprentice.

"Skyfeather," Stormstar started, sitting down on his nest, "I actually have something to tell you as well. Do you mind if I go first?"

Skyfeather nodded eagerly. Anything for procrastination.

Stormstar inhaled a deep and shaky breath. "The truth is, the second you came to visit me that day in the forest with Firestar—you know, the day when Flashtail and I had that fight?—well, the second I saw you, I realized that you'd always be there for me, no matter what."

Skyfeather was almost surprised at how confident Stormstar sounded. She decided to hold her tongue until Stormstar was completely finished speaking.

"And, the truth is, Skyfeather, I want you there for me forever," Stormstar continued, looking at his paws in embarrassment. "And I've always felt this way about you."

Skyfeather felt like exploding with relief. She was so happy that Stormstar said that, because that meant she didn't have to. "Stormstar…" she mumbled before getting up and pressing her side against his. "I feel the same way. That's what I was going to tell you, too."

Skyfeather could feel the relief exempt from Stormstar's body as he twisted his head around to lick her ears. "I love you, Skyfeather."

Skyfeather felt warmed by the words that came from Stormstar's mouth. She quietly whispered back, "I love you, too."

**A/N: "Love is insane, baby, and so are we, too." squee Reviews!!! **


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo: Lucifer

_Skyfeather emerged from the warriors' den _with more confidence than she ever thought she could contain in her four paws. She didn't even know something was missing from her life before she told Stormstar that she loved him. But now that they were together, she felt even more complete than she ever did before.

"Do you have plans for the dawn patrols?"

Skyfeather turned around to see Sparrowstripe trotting toward her. "Well?"

Skyfeather nodded. "I thought you could go out to meet Bluetail at the LightClan border. Take Littlerock and my apprentice, Dustpaw, with you."

Sparrowstripe nodded, apparently impressed with the serious thinking Skyfeather put into this patrol. Seriously. She was awake in the den, thinking about the patrols for the coming day.

As Sparrowstripe padded away, Skyfeather decided to go see Gingerfoot's two beautiful kits. She trotted toward the nursery and crept through the tick thorns.

"Good morning, Skyfeather," Gingerfoot mewed cheerily. "I hear you're Sparrowstripe's replacement until newleaf. Congratulations."

Skyfeather nodded. "How're Icekit and Cherrykit?"

Gingerfoot beamed at her two kits playing in the sand of the nursery. "They're just fine. I'm hoping that Icekit will be able to become Leafstripe's apprentice."

Skyfeather brightened at the idea. "That'd be great!" She looked at the tiny white kit with brown paws. "He'd be a great medicine cat, I bet."

Gingerfoot nodded, then nosed her dark ginger kit, Cherrykit, closer toward her. "I love Cherrykit and Icekit so much. I'll be so proud of them when they're made apprentices."

Skyfeather nodded. "How old are they now?"

"Three moons."

"Then it's not too far from now" Skyfeather observed. "At least, I won't be deputy when it happens."

Gingerfoot nodded. "But hopefully, you'll still be there to see it."

Skyfeather nodded eagerly. "I promise."

Saying her good-byes to Gingerfoot and her kits, Skyfeather padded out of the nursery to find Stormstar and Silverpaw in the clearing, eating before a training session. She padded over to them, content in seeing Stormstar.

Stormstar gleamed up at her. "Good morning, Skyfeather," he meowed warmly.

Skyfeather lay down next to him and pressed her nose against his flank. "Good morning, Stormstar." Purring lightly, she grabbed a starling from the fresh-kill pile and started eating.

"I thought maybe you could lead a hunting patrol today?" Stormstar suggested. "I'll go with you."

Skyfeather's eyes lit up at the sound of hunting with Stormstar. "That'd be great," she agreed. "Just let me send out another patrol before we leave."

Stormstar nodded as Skyfeather finished off her meal. When she did so, she stood up and trotted to where Frostfur was seated. Darkpaw was next to her, finishing off a rather small sparrow.

"Hey, Frostfur."

Frostfur dipped her head in respect. "Good morning, Skyfeather. What's up?"

Skyfeather chuckled before responding, "Prey's really scarce, Frostfur. Stormstar and I are going out hunting."

"Do you two lovebirds want to be alone, or would like me to go with you?" Frostfur teased.

Skyfeather rolled her eyes. "I just wanted you to lead a patrol down to LightClan's territory when Sparrowstripe gets back."

Frostfur nodded. "Can do."

Skyfeather trotted away to find Snowstorm giving herself a good wash after eating. "Can you lead a hunting patrol with Silverpaw down the river? We need as much fresh-kill as we can get."

Snowstorm nodded, going back to her wash. Skyfeather trotted back to Stormstar. "We're ready."

Stormstar nodded and finished off his fresh-kill. When he was finished, he stood up and quickly swiped his tongue across his muzzle. "All right. Let's go."

Suddenly, Skyfeather remembered something she wanted to do the night before. "Oh, wait one moment."

Stormstar nodded as Skyfeather sprinted in the direction of Leafstripe's den. She padded through the small, dried-up ferns due to leaf-bare, until the small, mossy nest where Tawnypaw was came into view.

"Hello, Skyfeather!" Leafstripe meowed as he emerged from the medicine cat's sleeping den near the Highrock. "Tawnypaw's been expecting you."

Skyfeather purred softly while she stared down at the sleeping mass of dappled fur.

Suddenly, Tawnypaw's head shot up. "Skyfeather?"

"I'm here, Tawnypaw," Skyfeather mewed, sitting down.

"Hi, Skyfeather!" Tawnypaw chirped. "How are you? Do you know when Sparrowstripe is going to assess me? Now that he's no longer deputy, he may have time!"

Skyfeather blinked at Tawnypaw's enthusiasm. Wasn't she recently injured badly? She turned to look at Leafstripe.

"She almost fully healed," Leafstripe meowed as if reading Skyfeather's mind. "She may even be able to walk without a limp now."

Skyfeather purred loudly. "That's great! Let's see it, then."

Tawnypaw stood up a little too quickly. After regaining her composure, she took a few steps without limping. "See, Skyfeather?"

"That's great, Tawnypaw," Skyfeather purred. "But can you run? You have to be able to run to be assessed in fighting skills."

Tawnypaw nodded eagerly and sprinted a few paces across the den. "I can run, too!"

Skyfeather nodded. "Great. Then I'll have Sparrowstripe assess you today when he gets back from his patrol."

Tawnypaw beamed up at her. "Thank you so much, Skyfeather!"

Skyfeather nodded to Leafstripe and trotted out of the den to see Stormstar waiting patiently by the fern entrance, his tail wrapped neatly over his front paws.

"Let's go," Skyfeather meowed, padding past him and out of the camp. Stormstar followed silently.

"Where are we headed?" Skyfeather asked after a moment.

Stormstar looked around for a moment. "Snowstorm's going up the river, so let's explore this section of our territory, along the cliff. There might be more prey there."

Skyfeather nodded excitedly, her heart pounding. She had never been near that section of the forest that was their home. Maybe there was plentiful prey there, as Stormstar suggested.

The two cats followed a path through the snowy undergrowth for a while, scenting no prey whatsoever.

"Stormstar, there's absolutely no more prey in the forest," Skyfeather complained. "This leaf-bare has practically sent the forest into famine."

Stormstar sniffed dubiously, not giving up hope. "There has to be _some _prey left, even if the meat's stringy and tough."

Skyfeather opened her mouth to taste the air as well. After a moment, a very, very faint scent filled her nostrils. "There!" she whispered urgently.

Stormstar sniffed too. "It smells like…fox?"

"No, it can't be," Skyfeather disagreed. "Fox is more pungent. That's more like…_cat_."

"Unusual cat," Stormstar added.

"Unknown cat."

Instantly, after exchanging a nervous and excited glance, the two bolted into the direction of the scent, eager to chase off any intruders, known or unknown.

Suddenly, a twig snapped to Skyfeather's right. She stopped abruptly, followed by Stormstar.

"What?" the dark grey warrior questioned quietly.

Skyfeather didn't answer. She only lifted her tail in a sign for silence as she crept forward through the snow. The cat-scent was a rather strange one. It was a combination of pungent and sickly sweet. Either way, it made Skyfeather screw up her nose.

A hiss coming from a bush caused Skyfeather to jump. "Who's there?" she called blindly, looking around frantically.

"Who are _you_?" a hoarse voice hissed back.

Skyfeather looked in the direction of the voice. She crept forward slightly until she saw sky blue eyes leering at her through the branches.

"It's another cat," she whispered to Stormstar, who nodded.

"Of course I'm a cat!" the tom spat, creeping out of the bush mouse-step by mouse-step. "What did you think I was, a piece of talking fox dung?"

Skyfeather stifled a chuckle. "What is your name? You don't smell like a venturing kittypet…"

"Kittypet?" the cat questioned, coming out from the shelter of the bush. He had a dirty and matted black pelt with a white muzzle, belly, and paws. His eyes were a beautiful blue that could mesmerize any she-cat. "I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Lucifer, and I'm not a kittypet, whatever that is."

Skyfeather almost recoiled in the strange meow the tom possessed. It was almost like he had a strange…accent.

"Where are you from?" Stormstar meowed, obviously sensing Skyfeather's speechlessness.

"Where am I from?" Lucifer mewed in his soft, strange meow. It was almost elegant to Skyfeather's ears. "I was born in London."

Skyfeather twitched her ears. "_London_? What's _London_?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "It's a _place_. You asked me where I was from, okay? I said I was from London. Now, where're you from?"

Stormstar answered him. "We are cats of the forest," he meowed, straightening up in pride. "I am Stormstar, and this is Skyfeather. We live in RainClan, a Clan of StarClan." When Lucifer looked puzzled, he meowed, "Do you know not of StarClan?"

Lucifer blinked. "I have absolutely no bloody idea what you're talking about."

Skyfeather screwed up her nose. "Great StarClan, you smell!"

"What is this StarClan nonsense?" Lucifer demanded.

Stormstar and Skyfeather recoiled. "StarClan is _not _nonsense!" Stormstar hissed. "StarClan are the warriors of the night. They are the stars you see in the sky when the sun sets. They are cats that have passed away."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure they are."

Skyfeather raised her hackles in defiance. "Who are you to question our beliefs?"

Lucifer snorted. "Beliefs?" Then, as if for his own entertainment, he sat down and meowed, "Please, tell me about this StarClan in greater detail."

Stormstar and Skyfeather sat down, too. In order to explain StarClan, they had to explain the whole of Clan life. Stormstar told Lucifer all about the ways of the Clans of the forest, along with StarClan. He also explained what the leaders and medicine cats did every full and half moon. When he was finished he gave his shoulder a good wash and stood up.

"We must get going, Skyfeather," he meowed. "Our Clan needs us."

Skyfeather nodded and stood. Almost instantly, she smelled a wood mouse scurrying for cover from the new snow that started falling during the explanation.

"Wait!" Lucifer called as the two dashed after the prey. "You can't simply leave me here! I want to see RainClan."

Skyfeather leaped on the mouse and killed if swiftly. When she was through burying it, she glanced up at Lucifer, who was padding furiously through the snow toward her. "Why do you want to see RainClan?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want to see how you live," Lucifer responded. "I want to know about Clan life. May I come to a Gathering sometime?"

Stormstar was complete disgusted by Lucifer's requests. "Of course not!" he hissed. "In order to attend a Gathering, you must be a part of a Clan."

"Then can I?" Lucifer questioned. "Anything would be better than the life I live now."

Stormstar was about to spit more harsh words at the loner, but Skyfeather stopped him with her tail. "Lucifer, where do you live now?"

Lucifer looked at his paws. "Nowhere," he replied, embarrassed. "I don't live anywhere except for in the bloody forest."

"Well guess what?" Stormstar meowed. "We live in the forest, too."

"But you're not alone," Lucifer mewed coldly.

That caused Stormstar to stop. He looked down.

Skyfeather meowed, "Lucifer, you can come and observe Clan life if you want to, for a day."

Lucifer perked up immediately. "Thank you…Skyfeather, was it? Thank you so much!"

Stormstar sent Skyfeather a stern look, but she shrugged it off. She felt sorry for the lonely cat from _London_, and it seemed that he needed a good wash.

After a few more moment of hunting, the three cats headed off toward the camp, carrying the little fresh-kill they had. Skyfeather was sure she'd done the right thing by letting Lucifer get a little cleaned up in the Clan, but she wasn't sure if she could trust the loner so much. They barely knew him. Shrugging off the pessimistic thoughts, she trudged on through the snow, prey in mouth.

**A/N: My brother questioned why I named the cat Lucifer, since it was like...a bad name or something. Just forget about that... Reviews please!!!!**


	25. Chapter TwentyThree: A Naming Ceremony

_The Clan wasn't too upset about _Lucifer, but they weren't completely welcoming either. Gingerfoot was determined to keep him away from her kits, as was Snowstorm.

Sparrowstripe was disgusted. "Stormstar!" he called angrily, stalking up to the three cats as they entered the camp.

Stormstar kept his tail in the air. "Yes, Sparrowstripe?"

Sparrowstripe scowled at Lucifer in distaste. "Who is this loner?"

"His name is Lucifer," Skyfeather answered, cutting both Lucifer and Stormstar.

Lucifer gave a short, disdainful sniff and sat down to give his paws a good wash.

"Wash all you want," Sparrowstripe hissed. "You'll never get any cleaner."

Lucifer was about to growl a response when Skyfeather stopped him. "Please, you two!" she meowed, desperate. "Stop, or else you'll end up clawing each other's fur off."

Sparrowstripe twitched his tail rapidly and stalked off to the nursery where Gingerfoot was waiting, watching her playing kits.

As Skyfeather watched her former deputy find refuge in the nursery, Stormstar muttered in her ear, "He's just jealous that _you _were the one to decide that Lucifer could stay. He definitely would have liked to do it."

Skyfeather squinted her eyes at Stormstar and pressed her nose against his muzzle. (**A/N: When cats squint, that means they're smiling at you.**)

"So…" Skyfeather looked up to see Frostfur padding up to the group. "This is…Lucifer?"

Lucifer nodded and stood up. He bowed his head down delicately, as if Frostfur were a leader, or even a deputy. "Nice to meet you…?"

Frostfur stepped back in impression. "Um…Frostfur."

Lucifer stood straight again. "Frostfur. Such a pretty name."

Frostfur looked at her paws.

Skyfeather blinked.

"I sense something going on here," Stormstar teased. Skyfeather nodded and padded away from the two. There were patrols to be sent out, and a lot more work to be done. Being deputy was harder than she thought.

Just as Skyfeather was padding to the warriors' den to look for Snowstorm, she trotted through the fern entrance to the camp, Silverpaw right behind her. It was only when Skyfeather realized how proud the two cats looked when she saw how much fresh-kill they were carrying.

"Snowstorm!" Eager, Skyfeather bounded across the clearing to the small patrol. "How did you catch that much prey? The snow is covering the forest all over again."

Snowstorm dropped the prey on the fresh-kill pile and meowed, "The river hasn't frozen over, and the fish are thriving ever since RainClan has stopped fishing. And besides; Silverpaw and I found a squirrel nest with children. That helped a lot."

Skyfeather nodded, grateful. "That's great, Snowstorm." Then she turned to Silverpaw. "I'm so proud of you, Silverpaw. Maybe Stormstar will take you out today and train with you."

Silverpaw dropped his prey on the pile and nodded eagerly. "Thank you so much, Skyfeather." Skyfeather watched the small grey apprentice leap over to Stormstar.

"He's really a great hunter," Snowstorm meowed. "And he'll be a great warrior, too."

Skyfeather nodded and padded away, searching for Sparrowstripe. Speaking of apprentices becoming warriors reminded her of Tawnypaw's assessment.

She found Sparrowstripe in the warriors' den. "Sparrowstripe," she meowed to the washing lump of tabby fur, "I think Tawnypaw's ready to be assessed in her fighting skills. Could you do that, please?"

Sparrowstripe looked up and stifled a scowl. "Yeah, I'll do that."

The two cats padded out of the den and headed to the medicine cat's den where Tawnypaw was padding back and forth, an expression of exasperation on her dappled face.

"Where've you been? I've been so restless!" Tawnypaw exclaimed.

Sparrowstripe chuckled. "I thought I'd assess you today. Let's go."

Skyfeather followed the two to the entrance to see Frostfur and Darkpaw heading out for a patrol and some training. Clan life was going really well so far.

Suddenly, Dustpaw burst out of the entrance to the camp and bounded over to Skyfeather. Shocked, Skyfeather blinked in anger.

"You know what I've noticed, Skyfeather?" Dustpaw mewed, sitting down and giving her paws a good lick. "I've noticed that the river smells _sweet_."

Skyfeather shook her head. "Dustpaw, where were you?" she hissed. "You know you're not supposed to be out of the camp alone! You're only an apprentice."

Dustpaw shrugged nonchalantly. "I was only out to get a drink." Skyfeather sat down in annoyance. "But I really think the river smells sweet."

Skyfeather nodded. "I'm aware of that, Dustpaw."

Dustpaw got up, instantly changing the subject. "Can we go out to train? I want to be assessed soon!"

Skyfeather chuckled. "Little steps, Dustpaw," she meowed. "And okay, we can go training. Just wait here for me."

Without waiting for a response from her apprentice, Skyfeather ran over to Lucifer and Stormstar, who were crouched over some fresh-kill. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

Stormstar spoke. "From now until the time he leaves the Clan, he'll stay in the warriors' den. I thought I could give him a few lessons in hunting and fighting along with Silverpaw."

Skyfeather nodded. "Sure," she meowed. "If he can help us, he might as well."

Lucifer blinked. "Wait, why am I helping you?"

Skyfeather chuckled as Stormstar replied, "The Twolegs are destroying the forest, and all three Clans are going to help stop them. We need as much help as we can get. Do you think you're up to it?"

Lucifer nodded. "I'm fine with that. But I think I'll do much better if you tell me this: What's a bloody Twoleg?"

Skyfeather twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Twolegs are the creatures that live in nests beside the Thunderpath."

"Thunderpath?"

Skyfeather sighed and explained Twolegs and Thunderpaths to Lucifer.

"Oh," the black tom meowed. "You mean Upwalkers?"

Skyfeather shrugged. "If that's what loners call them."

Lucifer nodded. "Okay, I'll call them Twolegs. But they can't be that bad," he mumbled. "They sometimes feed me when I beg at their feet."

Skyfeather and Stormstar wrinkled their noses. "How can you eat that slop?" Stormstar meowed. "It's disgusting."

"How would you know?" Lucifer asked. "You've never tasted it."

Stormstar gave a sniff before padding away. "I'm going out to train Silverpaw now. I expect to see you there, too."

Lucifer nodded before turning to Skyfeather. "Where should I meet him?" he asked.

"Probably beside the river," Skyfeather answered.

As Lucifer padded away, she turned to look around for Dustpaw. The small grey-and-white apprentice was sharing tongues with Silverpaw before the grey apprentice stood up to meet Stormstar at the fern entrance.

"Dustpaw," Skyfeather meowed, trotting over to her apprentice, "let's go out and work on your bird-hunting skills. Maybe we can catch a glimpse of Tawnypaw's assessment."

Dustpaw nodded eagerly. "I really hope she passes," she mewed before the two trotted out of the camp and through the shrivelled up ferns.

The snow had stopped falling when the cats met up with Tawnypaw and Sparrowstripe padding back to the camp.

"How was the assessment?" Skyfeather questioned Sparrowstripe.

Sparrowstripe held his tail high in the air as he responded, "It went very well. Tawnypaw passed, and her warrior ceremony will be held tonight."

Skyfeather looked down at the beaming Tawnypaw. "I'm so proud of you!" she meowed, twining her tail around Tawnypaw's. Dustpaw and Tawnypaw tussled around for a minute in excitement as Sparrowstripe and Skyfeather talked.

"I'm afraid that practicing hunting skills with Dustpaw isn't the greatest idea," Sparrowstripe meowed solemnly. "There's absolutely no prey left in this forest."

"There has to be some!" Skyfeather mewed. "Snowstorm just came back with plenty of prey!"

Sparrowstripe nodded. "Yes, I know," he agreed, "but that was mostly fish from the river. Now that fresh snow has just fallen, the fish are all hiding in their dens under the water. The squirrel nest she found was probably the only remaining squirrel nest in the forest."

Skyfeather pondered Sparrowstripe's words for moment. "Well, there has to be _something_. Maybe we'll go out hunting instead of training."

Sparrowstripe nodded and called Tawnypaw to him. The two meowed their good-byes and padded off to camp.

"Dustpaw," Skyfeather meowed, "we might not be able to train very much today. We have to hunt as much as we can."

Dustpaw nodded, slightly crestfallen, and the two set off on their hunting expedition. They were out until sunset and had only caught a few pieces of fresh-kill.

When they returned to the camp, Stormstar was atop the Highrock. Just as they dropped the small, pitiful prey on the pile of fresh-kill, he called out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Skyfeather went to sit next to Frostfur and Snowstorm and watched Dustpaw creep over to the apprentices' side next to Darkpaw and Silverpaw.

Stormstar leaped off of the Highrock and padded up to Tawnypaw, who was seated next to Sparrowstripe. Her pelt was cleaned to a sleek coat and her tail was neatly wrapped around her front paws.

Stormstar sat down and look up at the newly showing stars of Silverpelt as he called out clearly through the crisp air, "I, Stormstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked down to an excited Tawnypaw, barely able to keep her fur on her body in eagerness. "Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Skyfeather quickly glanced over to the middle of the gathered cats where Lucifer sat. He was staring in interest at the ongoing ceremony.

"I do," Tawnypaw mewed softly, gazing up into Stormstar's clear blue eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment you will be known as Tawnyspot. StarClan honours your speed in hunting, and your bravery and patience. We welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan." Stormstar stepped forward and rested his head on top of Tawnyspot's. She licked his shoulder respectfully in return.

As Stormstar back away, the rest of the Clan started chanting Tawnyspot's new warrior name: "Tawnyspot! Tawnyspot!" Skyfeather chuckled to see Lucifer joining in, puzzled.

When she looked up to the stars of Silverpelt, glinting coldly in the freezing night, she saw a flaming orange star glint brighter than the rest.

**A/N: This chappie answered a few questions. How do you like Tawnyspot's warrior name? Her kittypet name, Candy, is actually my cat, and she has dark brown ears with tawny-coloured spots on them. That's why I picked the name. Reviews!**


	26. Chapter TwentyFour: All Day Patrol

**A/N: squee Once again, I'm _so _excited for this fic. Once more, thank you so much for my wonderful reviews!!!!! Enjoy!!**

_When Skyfeather rested her head down _to catch a bit of sleep that night, she dreamed.She was in a dark cave with two cats in front of her. One was Lucifer, the black-and-white tom from _London_. The other was Tawnyspot. When Skyfeather looked more closely, she saw that there were more than two cats around her.

The cave was full of them. And Bluetail and Dustpaw were among them.

"Who are you?" Skyfeather found herself asking quietly, even though she knew every cat very well.

Bluetail stepped out of the throng of cats. "Skyfeather, LightClan are following the conditions respectfully. I request to join RainClan once more."

But before Skyfeather could answer, Bluetail disappeared in a blur, and an older Dustpaw stepped up.

"I can't stand this, Skyfeather!" Dustpaw mewed angrily, spitting harshly. "Sparrowstar is treating me like fox-dung!"

Skyfeather doubled backward. _Sparrowstar_? Was the older Dustpaw speaking of Sparrowstripe?

Before Skyfeather even opened her mouth to question Dustpaw, she disappeared just like Bluetail had. Then Lucifer padded forward.

"I know of this cat," he meowed. "His name is Valley. He is a tan cat with a black tail!"

Skyfeather had no idea what Lucifer was talking about, but she didn't bother asking him, for he disappeared just like Bluetail and Dustpaw.

Skyfeather sat down as Tawnyspot padded forward. She figured that the rest of the cats in the cave would have something to say as well.

But, instead of speaking right away, Tawnyspot lowered her head, as if Skyfeather were some sort of very important cat.

"What should we do now, Skystar?"

Before Skyfeather could even react to what Tawnyspot said, the dappled she-cat blurred away and left a rather confused Skyfeather dumbfounded.

"Skystar?" she called into the darkness. "What do you mean? I don't _want _to be leader!"

But suddenly, the darkness evaporated below her feet and she was carried away to the clearing of Fourtrees.

Skyfeather struggled to fall back into consciousness, but the dream persisted on. Skyfeather found herself on top of the Great Rock, only to see Stormstar below her.

"Go along the sugar river and find Bluetail," Stormstar meowed as if sending Skyfeather on a patrol. "She'll be happy to see you."

Stormstar pelted off into the bushes as more and more shapes appeared. But these cats were a fiery blue shape and colour, like they were stars coming down from Silverpelt.

StarClan!

"Skyfeather," Firestar meowed as he stepped forward, his flaming ginger pelt rippling. "I am proud of you."

Skyfeather wanted to jump off of the Great Rock, but she couldn't move her paws. "What's going on, Firestar?" she pleaded.

"Find the cat with a black ending. It will help you save the forest once and for all."

"Okay, it's official."

Skyfeather shot her eyes open and looked up. Lucifer was waving his tail back and forth, glaring down at her.

"There is no bloody way to wake you!" Lucifer chuckled softly and stood up. "Stormstar told me to wake you up. He has a favour to ask of you."

Skyfeather watched Lucifer pad out of the warriors' den and yawned. Her dream still sent shivers curling up her spine, but she tried to shake off the feeling that someone, somewhere, was watching her every move.

* * *

"Yes, what is it, Stormstar?" Skyfeather mewed as she padded up to the dark grey warrior, basking next to Silverpaw.

"I want you to lead a patrol through the forest in search of prey," Stormstar answered formally. "Take Lucifer and Tawnyspot with you. Oh, and maybe Silverpaw could use the exercise."

With the mention of his name, Silverpaw leaped off the ground and went to stand next to Skyfeather.

"Move along the river," Stormstar ordered.

Suddenly, as if a warrior of StarClan came down to tell her himself, Skyfeather muttered, "You know, the river smells awfully sweet."

Stormstar looked at her. "Actually, you're right. I've been thinking about that."

"Maybe we could call it the sugar river," Skyfeather suggested blankly. "Since sugar is sweet."

Stormstar blinked in confusion. "What's sugar?"

"It's a sweet substance that Twolegs like. Lucifer told me about it." But as Skyfeather spoke the words mindlessly, she realized that Lucifer hadn't told her anything. StarClan had told her.

Stormstar nodded. "Then it's settled," he meowed, standing up. "Lead the hunting patrol along the sugar river. Take Tawnyspot, Lucifer, and Silverpaw here. Skyfeather," he paused, "I want you to stay out until you see Silverpelt. We need as much fresh-kill as we can get. There's only about two pieces left in the pile. And," he paused again, "I permit you to have _one _piece of fresh-kill while you're out. But only one! Maybe you can meet up with Bluetail and check on news from LightClan."

Skyfeather nodded, eager to impress Stormstar with her ability to go for a long time without food.

"Maybe Leafstripe can give you some small bit of herbs," Stormstar suggested. "Go see him now."

Skyfeather nodded again and towed Silverpaw along next to her. "Go and find Tawnyspot and Lucifer," she ordered. "They're going to need their strength, especially Tawnyspot. She _must _be tired, staying up all night."

As Silverpaw dashed off to find the two cats, Skyfeather trotted through the shrivelled ferns of Leafstripe's den. The brown medicine cat was pacing around the small clearing, muttering to himself.

"Leafstripe," Skyfeather began, "Stormstar sent out a patrol of me, Tawnyspot, Lucifer, and Silverpaw to hunt until moonhigh. We're going to need herbs for strength and to stop any long-lasting hunger pangs."

Leafstripe looked up. He stopped pacing and sat down. "I'm all out of hunger herbs. I need an apprentice to help me!" he complained.

Skyfeather looked down. "Gingerfoot wants her kit, Icekit, to become your apprentice," she meowed.

"But Icekit's only three-and-a-half-moons-old!" Leafstripe mewed. "This is too hard."

Skyfeather thought about it for a moment, and realized that Leafstripe was rather young to be a medicine cat by himself. He was only mentored for about four moons. Then he left EmberClan to join RainClan, leaving Sandstorm behind.

"I'll talk to Stormstar about it," Skyfeather promised. "But for now, maybe we can just use the strengthening herbs."

Leafstripe nodded in understanding and disappeared into his small den. He returned just as the three other cats entered the den. "Eat up," Leafstripe mumbled. "They taste better by themselves."

Skyfeather bent down to lap up the herbs and realized that Leafstripe was lying in order to make every cat eat. The herbs tastes just as horrible as they did when she ate them for her journey to find the new camp.

"Let's go," she meowed to Tawnyspot. But the new warrior was sleeping in the clearing. "Come on, Tawnyspot," Skyfeather mewed, nudging the dappled she-cat. "Wake up. We need to hunt."

When Tawnyspot stood up, Skyfeather realized how tired she must've been. "You know what, Tawnyspot," she meowed, "you sleep. I'll just take Lucifer and Silverpaw out."

Tawnyspot nodded wordlessly and padded away to the warriors' den. Stormstar saw her and nodded to Skyfeather in understanding.

At first, the hunting expedition didn't go so well. The patrol had only caught a few fish from the sugar river, and Lucifer was awkwardly horrible at hunting so far.

"Here, let me show you how it's done," Skyfeather suggested. She scented out a wood mouse scurrying along the snow, searching for seeds. When she was close enough to pounce, she caught the helpless prey and killed it quickly. When she was finished, she threw snow over it and turned to Lucifer. "Try it."

Lucifer crouched down in search of more prey. He saw a squirrel dashing down a tree and crept forward. But he waited a moment too long, and the squirrel slipped away.

"As soon as the squirrel looks up from whatever it's doing, leap," Silverpaw explained.

Skyfeather turned to Silverpaw. "Good job, Silverpaw," she praised. Silverpaw's tail shot up in the air. Skyfeather turned back to Lucifer. "Try again."

Lucifer found a water vole hiding underneath the reeds of the sugar river. He crept up on it silently. When the water vole looked up in notice, Lucifer pounced and caught the prey between his paws. Unsure of what to do, Skyfeather bent down and bit down hard at the back of the vole's neck.

"That was good," she told Lucifer, who proudly buried the fresh-kill in snow. "Keep practicing and you'll be able to hunt for yourself."

Lucifer nodded and trotted on through the snow. The rest of the patrol went downhill. Neither of the cats caught any prey whatsoever, and they were all starving.

"I could eat a fox," Silverpaw mewed, slumping down in the snow.

"Get up, Silverpaw," Skyfeather scolded, although she was starving herself. "The next prey we catch, we'll eat."

Lucifer seemed to be encouraged by this. He leapt through the snow and stalked a bird on a low-hanging branch.

Skyfeather padded silently up to him. "Why don't you let me do this one?" she meowed. Lucifer gladly backed away from the branch.

Skyfeather looked up dubiously. The small sparrow looked pitiful in meat, and was probably enough food to satisfy half a kit. Nonetheless, she leaped into the air and snatched the sparrow up, killing it swiftly.

"Enjoy," she mewed to Silverpaw and Lucifer, setting the bird down.

Silverpaw took one bite and gulped down. He screwed up his nose. "The meat's stringy and tough," he complained.

"Yes, but it's food," Skyfeather meowed. As Silverpaw ate, Lucifer backed away.

"I'm not eating that," he murmured.

"Fine," Skyfeather mumbled back. "Then you can starve while Silverpaw and I eat."

Lucifer hesitated before lapping up the food Silverpaw left for him.

Skyfeather scented another water vole and caught it out of hunger. As she bent down to eat, her mouth watered. She took one bite and swallowed the tough, stringy meat. "Not the best, but it's edible," she meowed to her fellow companions. Lucifer padded over and snatched one bite, along with Silverpaw. Skyfeather ate the rest.

The patrol travelled along the sugar river some more until the trees cut off to reveal the edge of LightClan's territory. Bluetail sat on RainClan's side of the river, watching as a LightClan patrol stalked through the snow.

"Bluetail!" Silverpaw immediately sprinted up to the warrior and plummeted into her side.

"Hello, Silverpaw," Bluetail purred. But when she saw Lucifer, she instantly stopped. "Who's this, Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather was happy to see Bluetail, too, but she was too formal to express it. "This is Lucifer," she explained as Lucifer bowed his head in respect. "He's training with us until we battle the Twolegs." But as Skyfeather spoke, she knew the words were scorched in her mouth. How could a bunch of cats ever battle Twolegs? StarClan surely must want them to defeat the Twolegs another way.

Bluetail eyed him sceptically. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

Skyfeather sighed. "Honestly, no."

Lucifer blinked in puzzlement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Skyfeather sighed. "That means we can't completely trust you. Right in the middle of a battle, you might decide that Clan life is too hard and run away, signalling defeat."

Lucifer seemed to ponder this for a moment before meowing firmly, "I promise you, and the rest of RainClan, I will help you defeat the Twolegs."

"After that, you may leave our territory and return to the life you were living before," Skyfeather meowed.

Lucifer looked slightly crestfallen, but he didn't say anything. Skyfeather turned to Bluetail. "Any news on LightClan?" she asked.

"They're not going to mention this at the Gathering, I'm sure, but prey is extremely scarce," Bluetail reported. "Also, one cat's trust is wearing down."

Skyfeather's eyes widened. "_Trust_?"

"Yes," Bluetail responded. "A new apprentice, Hearthpaw, seems to talk to me a lot. LightClan doesn't like it, and think he'll turn on them in times of battle."

Skyfeather nodded. Suddenly, just as she opened her mouth, Silverpaw leaped up in excitement. "I smell prey!" she whispered urgently.

Skyfeather nodded. "Go and catch it, Silverpaw," she meowed quickly. "Make me and Stormstar proud!"

Silverpaw scuttled off to find the squirrel she was sure she'd scented as Skyfeather turned back to Bluetail. "As you can probably tell, we're not having a surplus of prey either."

Bluetail nodded with a slight twitch of her whiskers. "I have a feeling EmberClan isn't getting too far, either," she suggested. "This leaf-bare is exceptionally hard."

Skyfeather nodded. "Yes, I know. Stormstar sent me, Lucifer, and Silverpaw out on an all-day hunting patrol. That's what we're doing now. I just decided to see you again."

Bluetail stood up and nuzzled Skyfeather affectionately. "I must get going," she mewed, looking across the sugar river to the leaving LightClan patrol. "I have a feeling Stoneclaw's getting restless."

Skyfeather purred with her fellow Clanmate for a brief moment before Bluetail padded through the grass and disappeared into the sugar river.

"Come on," Skyfeather meowed to Lucifer. "Let's find Silverpaw. We still have a lot more time to hunt."

**A/N: I know, not a very productive chapter. But believe me, I had to keep referring to this chapter throughout the story. It's important!**


	27. Chapter TwentyFive: Undenied Leadership

**A/N: OMG! Sorry for not updating in forever!!!!!! T-T Man, I feel really bad. Ah, well, have to get on with my other fic. Enjoy! It's almost over!!! ;**

_When the day-long hunting patrol _returned to the RainClan camp, they were all exhausted. Lucifer immediately flopped down into his temporary nest in the warriors' den, and Silverpaw dragged his tail along the ground toward the apprentices' den.

Skyfeather was dead tired too, but she wanted to see Tawnyspot before sleeping. She also wanted to speak to Goldenheart about her dream, most likely from StarClan.

Dropping off the prey she'd caught during the patrol at the fresh-kill pile, Skyfeather padded drowsily toward the warriors' den where Tawnyspot was resting, but not sleeping.

"Tawnyspot?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat opened her eyes and blinked at Skyfeather. "Hey, Skyfeather," she mewed sleepily. "What's up? How did the patrol go?"

Skyfeather sat down next to Tawnyspot. "It went rather well in the beginning," she told her, "but then we couldn't find anything as we neared LightClan's territory. On the way back, we caught most of the prey." She paused. "I spoke to Bluetail."

Tawnyspot brightened. "That's great! How is she?"

Skyfeather purred, "She's doing great. LightClan's obeying our conditions rather well for hating us only a few moons ago."

Tawnyspot sighed. "I guess that's the work of Sparrowstripe," she decided. "They could be afraid of him."

"Why would LightClan be afraid of Sparrowstripe?" Skyfeather questioned.

"He killed Ravenstar," Tawnyspot explained her theory. "Maybe, because he did that, they're frightened of him."

Skyfeather nodded. She understood why LightClan would shy away from Sparrowstripe. She stood up. "Do you want some fresh-kill? There's a lot more now."

Tawnyspot closed her eyes. "I'll be fine. Thanks, Skyfeather."

As Skyfeather padded out of the den, she knew that Tawnyspot was probably brimming with excitement at becoming a warrior. She simply wasn't showing it. _Her exhaustion__ must be getting in the way of that_, she decided silently.

Almost absent-mindedly, Skyfeather's paws took her to the elders' den. _No! _she scolded herself. _Moonflower is in there. I can't tell Goldenheart now._

Nevertheless, Skyfeather continued into the elders' den to see the two elders sleeping quietly.

Skyfeather sighed. She was about to turn around and leave when Goldenheart lifted her head. "Speak quickly and quietly," she ordered. "We mustn't wake Moonflower. We don't want her to hear anything."

Skyfeather was only half-shocked that Goldenheart knew why she was there. She sat down and mewed quietly, "Goldenheart I had another dream. I thought this was going to end. What do StarClan want with me?"

Goldenheart ticked her tongue. "Well, now," she began with sarcasm, "we both had dreams about you leading the Clans to save the forest. I don't know what StarClan might want from you."

Skyfeather slouched lowered. "This dream seemed like more than one dream connected to form one giant one."

Goldenheart nodded as a signal for Skyfeather to go on.

"First, I was in a cave with many other cats," Skyfeather explained. "Lucifer, Dustpaw, and Tawnyspot were among them. There was also Bluetail. Some of the things they told me weren't very important. Like, for instance, Bluetail simply said that LightClan was doing a good job at following orders, and that she wanted to rejoin RainClan."

Goldenheart nodded. After a moment, she whispered, "Ah, you say that this doesn't mean anything, but why would she be asking _you _if she can come back to the Clan?"

Skyfeather let Goldenheart's words digest thoroughly. She was right. Why would Bluetail we asking _her_?

"What else did the other cats say?" Goldenheart questioned after Skyfeather didn't say anything.

Drawn back to reality, Skyfeather meowed, "Then next to speak was Dustpaw; she looked older, almost old enough to be a warrior. She came up to me, whining, as usual." She paused, but Goldenheart didn't make any remarks. "She whined something about a cat named Sparrowstar treating her like fox dung."

Goldenheart nodded. "This means that Stormstar will die soon, leaving Sparrowstripe as leader. What else?"

Skyfeather continued. "Next was Lucifer," she explained. "He came up to me and told me of a tan cat with a black tail. He said his name was Valley, and that he was the cat with the black tail."

Skyfeather waited for Goldenheart to dutifully explain this, but the light elder remained silent, waiting for Skyfeather to continue.

"Last was Tawnyspot." Skyfeather said this with a shiver. "She simply bowed her head and said, 'What should we do now, Skystar?'"

Goldenheart's head shot up. "Tawnyspot said this?"

Skyfeather nodded in reluctance.

"I had the very same dream," Goldenheart mumbled. "At least, the Tawnyspot part."

Skyfeather nodded, fear crippling through her pelt. "Goldenheart," she whined, "I don't _want _to be leader! I can't lead any cat to save the forest, or let alone to a Gathering!"

Goldenheart chuckled softly. "Love, you won't have to be leading any cat any time soon," she meowed. "And besides. You seem to be doing a good job telling RainClan cats what to do as deputy. Isn't that enough?"

Skyfeather thought about this. Goldenheart was right. She wasn't doing a bad job, sending out patrols and other deputy chores. What did she _mean_ she couldn't lead a Clan?

"But that's not the end of my dream," Skyfeather continued. Goldenheart listened intently. "I was swept away to Fourtrees, where Stormstar sat in front of me…below the Great Rock."

"That's three signs of you becoming leader," Goldenheart meowed. "I'm sorry, Skyfeather, but it's going to happen."

Skyfeather nodded resignedly and continued, "More and more cats came into the clearing. They all seemed to be cats from StarClan, besides Stormstar."

Goldenheart murmured, "But if you're leader, then Stormstar would be in StarClan, now wouldn't he?"

Skyfeather nodded in realization and went on. "Stormstar asked me to go along the s_ugar river_. I had no idea what he meant. But when I woke up, Stormstar said that the river smelled sweet. I told him that we should call it the sugar river, and that Lucifer told me what sugar was."

Goldenheart shook her head. "Lucifer didn't tell you, did he?"

"No."

"StarClan told you."

"Yes."

"Continue."

Skyfeather gave her shoulder a quick, nervous lick. "Then he told me to find Bluetail, and that she'd be happy to see me," she went on. "But then, Firestar stepped up and said that he was proud of me."

Goldenheart nodded. "I would be, too."

Skyfeather tried to ignore the comment and went on, "I asked him what was going on. He told me to find the cat with a black ending, and that said cat would help me save the forest once and for all."

Goldenheart nodded all throughout the explanation. "I see," she muttered softly. Then, she stood up and mewed, "Now then. Go and get some rest. Tell me right away if you dream anymore."

Skyfeather stood up and nodded. She said her goodnights to Goldenheart and trotted toward the warriors' den. The moon was about to sink down toward the trees, and Silverpelt glinted especially bright that night.

_Oh, Firestar_, Skyfeather prayed silently, _please help me. What do you mean? What do StarClan want me to do?

* * *

_

Skyfeather's dream that night was probably the most comforting out of all of them. She was standing in the middle of the forest, overlooking a large valley. Sweet-smelling substances and flowers filled the air as a cat padded through them and up to Skyfeather.

"Hello, Skyfeather," the ginger tom from StarClan mewed warmly. Skyfeather didn't have to look up to know that it was Firestar.

"Firestar, please tell me what's going on," Skyfeather demanded. "I'm so confused. What do StarClan want from me?"

Firestar laid down beside Skyfeather. "Don't worry about anything," he comforted. "Nothing big will happen yet. You still have two leaders to go through. Stormstar still has eight lives. Then Sparrowstripe will become leader, and will make you deputy after Gingerfoot—"

"After Gingerfoot?" Skyfeather echoed in disbelief. "What? Gingerfoot will die soon?"

Firestar chuckled warmly. "Skyfeather, every cat dies eventually. Gingerfoot will in battle, though, but she'll have lived a good life. Besides, Gingerfoot was never meant to be leader. She can't lead that well. Sparrowstripe was only blinded by love."

Skyfeather nodded. "But what of this cat with a black ending? What's that supposed to mean?"

"The cat with a black ending," Firestar echoed softly. "It is the cat that will come to the forest from the mountains and save the forest."

"But I thought _I _was supposed to save the forest!" Skyfeather whined.

Firestar chuckled. "Let's not get hasty, shall we?"

Skyfeather looked down at her paws in embarrassment as Firestar continued, "StarClan only told you that you will _lead_ the cats to save the forest. This cat with a black ending will help you."

Firestar stood up and started trotting down the slope to the valley, without even saying good-bye.

"Wait!" Skyfeather leaped to her paws and started down the slope to follow Firestar. After a few paces, she realized that she wasn't going anywhere. "Firestar, come back!"

Firestar stopped when he reached the bottom of the slope and turned around. "Oh, and, Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather stopped struggling. "What?"

"Don't listen to Lucifer."

**A/N: I promise I'll update sooner. It was my birthday not long ago, so I was sorta busy...sorry!!**


	28. Chapter TwentySix: Snowed In

**A/N: ...Uh-oh. Okay, I _just _read the beginning of "Dawn" and realized that Fourtrees isn't there anymore...fine. The oaks...grew back...or something. Twolegs replanted them. Be creative. But anyway, Fourtrees is there again. Enjoy!**

_Ever since that dream, Skyfeather never _trusted Lucifer. She even tried to get rid of him a few times, but Stormstar wouldn't allow it.

Yawning from the good, dreamless sleep she had had that night, Skyfeather trotted up to the fresh-kill pile where Lucifer was stuffing himself with a rather small starling. She picked a magpie out of the pile and went around Lucifer to sit across from him.

"Good morning," Lucifer mewed cheerily, looking up from his starling.

Skyfeather eyed him sceptically. "And a good morning to you, too," she replied coolly.

Lucifer gulped down the last of his meal and stood up. "Did Stormstar tell you if I could go to the Gathering tonight?"

Skyfeather shook her head. "I didn't hear from him," she responded. Truthfully, Stormstar wanted Lucifer to come, but Skyfeather was dead set against it. She still didn't exactly know what Firestar meant by not listening to Lucifer, but she couldn't trust him either way.

That night, a fresh new snow had fallen, and the magpie Skyfeather was eating had been chilled to the bone. When Stormstar padded over to take Lucifer's place, he nudged around the pile until he found the piece of fresh-kill closest to the middle, where it was warmest.

"Good morning, Skyfeather," Stormstar greeted warmly. He stood up with the tiny water vole he chose and padded over to sit beside Skyfeather. "How's that magpie?"

"It's frozen, and stringy," Skyfeather replied. "But it's food."

Stormstar nodded. "Yes, I'd understand that," he responded. After a pause, he added under his breath, "Skyfeather, I really think Lucifer should come to the Gathering. He needs the experience with StarClan."

Skyfeather shrugged, taking a large bite from her magpie for procrastination. She chewed thoughtfully, thinking about whether Lucifer could be trusted or not. Finally, she came to the decision that allowing Lucifer to come to the Gathering wouldn't hurt anyone.

She nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "It would be best for him, and us."

Stormstar nodded. He finished off his water vole and nuzzled Skyfeather before padding off to speak to Tawnyspot, who was just emerging from the warriors' den.

Skyfeather shrugged off the feeling of being watched once more and finished her magpie thoroughly. The meat wasn't tasteful at all, but she gulped it down hungrily. When she stood up, she saw Gingerfoot and Sparrowstripe admiring their kits, who were play-fighting in the snow.

Skyfeather shivered at the thought of having kits, and wanted to go to StarClan proud to have them.

* * *

When Stormstar stepped into the clearing at Fourtrees, many heads glanced upward at the scent of Lucifer. Some of them snarled and batted their paws, while others greeted him kindly.

"Just keep it down until the Gathering starts," Skyfeather muttered to the black loner.

"Don't worry," Lucifer replied. "I'll stay low-key."

As Lucifer stalked off through the grass, Skyfeather padded around until she found Earthback and Amberleaf talking; Mosspaw was chatting with Mudpaw, Sandstorm's new apprentice, just beside them.

"Amberleaf," Skyfeather mewed softly, sitting down beside her. "I haven't talked to you in a long while."

Amberleaf nodded. "I've missed you," she responded. "How's my Gingerfoot doing?"

Skyfeather purred for a moment. Gingerfoot and Amberleaf were great friends when Gingerfoot was an apprentice in LightClan. "She's doing just fine. Of course, she couldn't make it."

Earthback spoke now. "How're her kits…what were their names again?"

"Cherrykit and Icekit," Skyfeather replied. "They're so adorable."

"I'd imagine so—"

Earthback was cut off by a yowl from atop the Great Rock. It was Longclaw, starting the Gathering.

"Welcome, RainClan and EmberClan," Longclaw meowed. "I will speak for LightClan first." When the cats below silenced, he continued. "Ravenstar has lost his last life recently"—Longclaw paused to glare at Stormstar for a moment—"and I have taken his position as Clan leader. I am now Longstar." As the cats below murmured their grief, Longstar went on. "Speckleback is my new deputy."

Skyfeather looked around the clearing to see Speckleback sitting tall at the base of the Great Rock, she lifted her head as the cats around her congratulated her.

Stormstar stepped up to take Longstar's place. "Longstar, I am very sorry to hear of Ravenstar's death, but I'm sure he has a good home with StarClan now. I'm also sorry to say that one of my warrior's has caused this accident. He was my deputy. As his punishment, he is no longer deputy. Skyfeather is taking his place for the remainder of leaf-bare."

Amberleaf and Earthback both turned to blink at Skyfeather. "You never told me," they chorused before congratulating her. Mosspaw and Mudpaw bowed their heads in a new respect.

Stormstar continued. "RainClan also brings a new warrior, Tawnyspot, to this Gathering."

Skyfeather saw Tawnyspot nudge the warrior beside her, who Skyfeather knew as Oakpaw. He looked much bigger, and looked like a warrior.

Skyfeather wasn't surprised when Stormstar stepped back without mentioning the lack of prey in RainClan's territory, also the coming of Lucifer. Both subjects were RainClan's business, and the other Clans didn't have to know everything.

When Streamstar spoke, he brought news of Oakpaw's warrior name: "I bring a new warrior as well, Stormstar. He is Oakleaf."

Skyfeather looked above the crowd to see Oakleaf's eyes grin playfully at Tawnyspot. Instantly, she realized that the two _must _have been in love.

After Streamstar finished speaking, the leaders leaped off of the Great Rock and chatted softly, allowing the gathered cats to speak some more.

Skyfeather turned to Earthback. "Please congratulate Speckleback for me," she meowed. When Earthback and Amberleaf nodded, she bounded across the grassy clearing and weaved through the cats to find Tawnyspot and Oakleaf talking.

She stopped and sat down beside the two warriors. "Hey, Tawnyspot. Congrats, Oakleaf."

Oakleaf nodded. His thick dark-brown-and-black tortoiseshell pelt was washed thoroughly, probably groomed for his first Gathering as a warrior. "Thank you, Skyfeather," the tom thanked. "Tawnyspot's told me a lot about you."

Skyfeather twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Did she, now?" She looked at Tawnyspot. "What have you said?"

Tawnyspot and Oakleaf purred in laughter. "Nothing bad," Tawnyspot mewed. "Only that I'm proud to be a warrior next to you."

Skyfeather took one look at Tawnyspot's beaming eyes and realized just how much Clan life in RainClan was doing her good. She her best friends with her at all times. She realized that if she had to lead the Clan, she would try her best for it.

* * *

On the way back to the camp, Tawnyspot refused to tell Skyfeather anything. They were sitting just outside the warriors' den now, chatting before the rest of the Clan went to sleep.

"Skyfeather, I told you," Tawnyspot urged. "Oakleaf and I are nothing more than good friends."

Skyfeather rolled her eyes. "Tawnyspot, when I looked over at you two before, you were talking like kits becoming apprentices any second. You two _must _have something else."

Judging by the way Tawnyspot stared down at her shuffling paws, Skyfeather knew she was right. Without any more words, she stood up, tail high in the air, and trudged through the ferns and into the warriors' den. She took her place next to Frostfur and fell asleep before Tawnyspot followed her in.

Skyfeather awoke from her dreamless sleep with an immense feeling of satisfaction. She did not know why, but she simply felt great. But when she poked her head out of the den, the feeling diminished like dew under a hot sun.

Snow was falling, and it was falling hard and fast.

"Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather looked in the direction of the pile of fresh-kill to see a pair of light blue eyes looking at her. She could just make out the shape of a cat.

"Frostfur, is that you?" Skyfeather questioned.

The shape nodded. "This is perfect for hunting!"

Skyfeather rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if you can find any prey!"

The two purred together as Frostfur made her way back into the den. She was carrying a starling and a rather small rabbit. She dropped both pieces of fresh-kill down on her nest and meowed, "Take your pick."

Skyfeather sniffed at the fresh-kill. "They're frozen solid."

Frostfur shrugged. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "It tried to dig up the most centered pieces, but I could barely see."

Skyfeather whined softly before nibbling some snow off of the rabbit. She picked it up and brought it to her nest before tucking in.

Lucifer padded up to the two. "What are we going to do today?" he asked, staring contemptuously at the prey. Clearly he wasn't too fond of eating frozen prey.

Frostfur shrugged. "Not much. The snow's falling like crazy!"

Sparrowstripe came up to them, holding two pieces of fresh-kill. He dropped one in front of Lucifer and started nibbling at the other one. "Skyfeather, someone has to go out and hunt today. If we don't get more food, we won't have any for tomorrow."

Skyfeather nodded. She knew Sparrowstripe was just trying to remind her that she was still deputy and that he meant no offense.

"It seems like leaf-bare is never going to end," Lucifer mumbled through a mouthful of vole.

Skyfeather nodded. "Believe me," she murmured. "I know the feeling."

Suddenly, the ferns rustled and Stormstar trotted up to the group. "Good morning, you four."

Skyfeather looked up and scooted over, giving Stormstar some room. He sat down and pecked at a tiny pigeon that looked like enough food to barely fill a starved kit.

When he finished off the prey, which didn't take that long, Stormstar looked at Skyfeather. "There's no more fresh-kill in the pile besides a sparrow."

Skyfeather did a double-take. "What?" she gasped. "We have to go hunting!" She stood up and hollered, "Snowstorm!"

The long-furred she-cat looked up and mewed, "What, what is it?"

"Can you lead a hunting patrol along the river?"

Snowstorm stood up. "In this weather?" she mewed incredulously. "I'm not setting one paw out there!"

Skyfeather sat down calmly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Stormstar beat her to it. "That was an order from your deputy," he meowed icily, matching the horrid weather. "I expect you to follow it."

Snowstorm nodded, but kept her tail low as she stalked out of the den, calling behind her back, "Sparrowstripe, Frostfur, can you guys come with me?"

As the two stood up and padded toward the annoyed warrior, Skyfeather called, "Why don't you take Dustpaw? She needs the exercise."

Stormstar meowed, "In fact, take all the apprentices and leave Frostfur here. They could all use the practice."

Snowstorm nodded as Frostfur padded back to Skyfeather, sending a silent thanks to Stormstar with a grateful twitch of her whiskers.

When Frostfur left to visit the nursery, Stormstar glanced at Skyfeather. "Skyfeather, I get so lonely at night."

Skyfeather leaned gently against Stormstar's side. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Stormstar nodded. "That would be helpful."

Skyfeather and Stormstar stayed like that for a long while, listening to the wind howl outside in agony. Once Stormstar got up to check the weather, but when he realized that nothing had changed, he went back to Skyfeather until the patrol came back, prey pitiful and small, but plentiful.

"I love you, Stormstar," Skyfeather mewed softly when Snowstorm left.

"I love you, too," Stormstar responded. When night fell upon the forest, the two trudged through the thick snow to the leader's den and cuddled together in the warm, mossy nest, changed by one of the apprentices. It wasn't long before Skyfeather fell asleep, warm and satisfied.


	29. Chapter TwentySeven: Assessments

**A/N: Wow. It's almost over. Excitement!**

_Days went by without any more _snow, signalling that the end of leaf-bare was coming soon. Even though Skyfeather got more and more excited for the end of leaf-bare, she was still sorry to be leaving her position as deputy. She still found it funny how only about a moon ago, she hated being deputy. Now, she was sad to be demoted.

"Dustpaw, pay attention," Skyfeather murmured. Her apprentice had grown tremendously, and Skyfeather was sure that she'd become a warrior rather soon if not before the Gathering.

Dustpaw glanced up and sniffed the air unexpectantly. "I only smell ice, snow, and fox, Skyfeather," she whined.

Skyfeather sat down in the snow and rolled her eyes. "Dustpaw, if you keep whining like an apprentice, you'll never become a warrior. Now this is your assessment." She turned to look at Silverpaw and Darkpaw, sitting patiently beside Dustpaw. "Stormstar asked me to assess you all in your hunting skills. Soon, you will be assessed in your fighting skills."

The three grey apprentices nodded eagerly, letting Skyfeather continue. "Silverpaw, you go out along the sugar river toward LightClan's territory. Darkpaw, you move along the Sugar River in the other direction. Dustpaw, head through the trees to where we found Lucifer. I know there isn't going to be much prey, but if you catch at least three pieces, you pass."

"What do I do?"

Skyfeather spun around to see Lucifer padding toward the group of cats. "What do you mean?"

"Stormstar wants me assessed too, like an apprentice," Lucifer replied.

Skyfeather nodded, although she glared at him in suspicion. "Why don't you cross the river and hunt around there?"

Lucifer nodded. But when he spotted the slim layer of ice blanketing the sugar river, he hesitated. "What if it breaks?"

"Then swim," Skyfeather answered. "We're RainClan cats. You should be able to swim by now."

Lucifer hesitated for a moment more before straightening up and nodded urgently. He hauled himself on the ice, careful not to break it.

When Skyfeather sent the three apprentices away, she decided to follow Darkpaw first. She stalked through the snow silently, careful to stay upwind so she wouldn't be scented. She found the smoky-grey apprentice stalking a starling on a low branch. He leaped into the air and caught the prey in his paws, killing it quickly.

Skyfeather nodded in satisfaction. The dark apprentice was so determined to become a powerful warrior that Skyfeather wasn't too sure on his hunting skills. But, evidently, they were perfectly fine, and she tracked down Dustpaw next.

She saw her light-grey-and-white apprentice crouched in front of a rather large rabbit. Large for leaf-bare, that is. It looked normal sized, which was unusual for a rabbit during leaf-bare.

Suddenly, something shiny and blue caught Skyfeather's attention. The rabbit was wearing a collar!

"Dustpaw!" Skyfeather leaped out of the bush she was hiding beneath and stopped Dustpaw from pouncing. Alarmed, the rabbit scurried away before being swallowed by the dead shrubbery.

"Skyfeather!" Dustpaw complained. "I just had that one! And it looked juicy and fat, too."

Skyfeather watched the big rabbit hop rapidly through the snow reluctantly. Why _did _she stop Dustpaw from killing it? So what if it was owned by a Twoleg? That was no reason not to kill it.

"I'm sorry, Dustpaw," Skyfeather mewed quietly. "I saw a collar on it…"

Dustpaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Skyfeather. I did too! So why'd you stop me?"

Skyfeather didn't know what to say, so she meowed, "Just, go back to hunting. If you can find it, get it."

Dustpaw nodded and padded away in annoyance as Skyfeather returned to her bush. She decided to get back to Dustpaw.

She found Silverpaw peering into a crack in the ice. Suddenly, he dabbed his paw through the crack and pulled out a big fish, flopping it down on the snow.

Skyfeather then skidded across the ice and found Lucifer…eating.

Filled with rage, Skyfeather padded forward. She decided to watch him before flaming on him about the warrior code. She crouched down underneath a dried-up thistle bush and waiting, her tail-tip twitching in disappointment.

Satisfied, Lucifer sat up and swiped his pink tongue around his muzzle. He then started grooming himself, finding a dry patch of land below a big tree.

Disgusted, Skyfeather leaped out from the thistle bush and padded slowly toward Lucifer like nothing had happened. She looked around calmly while Lucifer stared at her, eyes as wide as moons.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

Skyfeather glanced at Lucifer as if she didn't know he was there. "Oh, Lucifer!" she exclaimed. "I thought you knew about assessments. The one who's assessing the apprentice watches them to see how they're doing. You want to know something?"

Lucifer gulped loudly. "Um…what?"

Skyfeather meowed icily while padding slowly toward Lucifer, "Darkpaw's passing so far. Dustpaw's passing so far. Silverpaw's passing so far. Guess who _isn't _passing so far."

Lucifer hesitated, looking around nervously.

"That's an order from your deputy!"

"Me?"

"That's right, _Lucifer_!" Skyfeather spat, finally raising her voice. Her nose was only half a mouse-tail's length away from Lucifer's when she stopped walking. "So far, you're failing miserably!"

Lucifer tried to back away, but realized he was cornered against the tree trunk.

"I don't want to see you set one _whisker _in the RainClan camp until you've caught _ten _pieces of fresh-kill, and have fed the elders. I also don't want to see you even looking at a juicy piece of fresh-kill until tomorrow, you got that?"

Lucifer nodded, scared into obeying Skyfeather's orders.

When Skyfeather made her way back across the sugar river and followed Dustpaw's scent, she smirked to herself in satisfaction. She knew exactly what Firestar meant now about Lucifer. He would _never _get used to Clan life, no matter how hard he tried.

Skyfeather caught scent of rabbit, and realized that Dustpaw was stalking down the same, collared rabbit. The swift apprentice padded slowly through the snowy undergrowth and pounced hard. Before Skyfeather could twitch a whisker, the plump rabbit was killed and buried.

Skyfeather nodded and trotted back beside the river where Darkpaw and Silverpaw were waiting.

"Where's Lucifer?" Darkpaw asked inquisitively. "I can't scent him out."

Skyfeather sat down and wrinkled her nose. "He's probably run away, back to his former territory," she suggested sourly. "I caught him eating a nice, juicy piece of fresh-kill and ordered him to catch ten more pieces for the elders. He's not allowed to eat until tomorrow."

Silverpaw gulped loudly. "I swear by StarClan, I didn't eat a morsel."

Skyfeather purred in laughter. "I know, Silverpaw," she mewed soothingly. "I saw you. Let's see what you caught."

Silverpaw nudged a big water vole, a small starling, and his fish forward. Skyfeather inspected them and nodded. "Very good, Silverpaw. You pass."

Silverpaw leaped up to his paws excitedly. "Wait till I tell Stormstar!"

Darkpaw pawed his sparrow for a moment before nudging the magpie and squirrel he'd caught. "Great job, Darkpaw," Skyfeather praised. "Frostfur will be proud of you."

Darkpaw nodded and sat down once more.

Finally, Dustpaw padded into the small, snowy clearing. She was carrying the large rabbit. She dropped it in front of Skyfeather's paws.

"You saw this one," she mumbled. "I'll be right back."

The apprentice came back with a starling and a squirrel. She plopped them down next to the rabbit and yawned. "There. StarClan, I'm tired."

Skyfeather laughed slightly. "You did great, re-stalking that rabbit. It must've been a challenge, and I'm very proud of you."

Dustpaw shuffled her paws around anxiously. "Yeah, yeah, thanks," she muttered. "Now can we get back to camp? I'm so tired I could sleep for a moon."

"What made _you _so tired?" Silverpaw questioned, picking up his fresh-kill.

"I had to work extra hard finding that rabbit for a second time," Dustpaw responded. "It scented me and knew exactly what I was there to do—three times!"

Skyfeather picked up the rabbit while Dustpaw got the rest of her kill. Silverpaw picked up his prey, too, and the four cats carried it back to the RainClan camp, not pausing to wait for Lucifer.

* * *

When Stormstar and Frostfur heard the news of their apprentices passing the assessment, they both congratulated them eagerly.

"I'm so proud of you, Darkpaw!" Frostfur praised warmly. "I'll assess you in your fighting skills as soon as I can."

As the two walked away, Stormstar ordered Silverpaw to feed the elders. When he was gone, Stormstar sat down and meowed to Skyfeather, "Where's Lucifer?"

Skyfeather sat down and started her tale eagerly. "I caught him eating a nice, juicy squirrel by the sugar river." She paused to see Stormstar sigh and roll his eyes. "When he was finished breaking the warrior code, he decided to sit down on a warm, dry patch of earth and wash himself. Just a reminder, this was all _during _his assessment."

Stormstar nodded. "He's one tricky fellow, isn't he?"

Skyfeather snorted. "Tricky?" she scoffed. "He's more than tricky. He's an abomination, Stormstar! We have to get rid of him!"

Stormstar shook his head calmly. "We need as much help as we can get to stop the Twolegs. We need more cats in this Clan." He paused. "Besides. You're the one who wanted him to come and help us."

Skyfeather nodded, scowling. She detested herself for wanting that piece of fox dung to join the Clan and help save the forest, but it was done, and nothing could be done to stop it.

_Please, Firestar_, Skyfeather prayed. _Why shouldn't I listen to Lucifer? What can I do to get rid of him?_

**A/N: Fun. I hope you're as excited as I am about the upcoming-end of this story!!! I'll post the second one ASAP. The third's almospt finished! Tell me, should I continue until six, or no?**


	30. Chapter TwentyEight: The Thaw

**A/N: Excitement, excitement!!! The last chapter; wow. I really hope it's a good ending. It's kind of a cliff hanger, but don't worry---there'll be a second!!!!!**

_A moon had passed, and Skyfeather _emerged from the warriors' den, eager to see her apprentice. She had decided to assess Dustpaw in her fighting skills today, since Darkpaw and Silverpaw had already been assessed.

When she stepped into the morning light, Lucifer padded in front of her, on his way to the pile of fresh-kill. She watched him contemptuously as he purposefully chose a piece of fresh-kill from the middle of the small pile. It was a juicy-looking starling. Before he walked away to eat it, he cast a scornful glance at Skyfeather, his tail high in the air.

Skyfeather held her tongue, trying not to unleash her anger on someone who didn't deserve it. _That piece was supposed to be for Stormstar! _But instead of clawing Lucifer's fur off, she let it go. There was more hunting to be done today, and she'd make sure that Lucifer caught a nice and juicy piece of prey for his temporary leader.

Skyfeather padded up to Dustpaw, who was giving herself a quick bath before the assessment. "Are you ready?" Skyfeather asked her apprentice.

Dustpaw looked up, her eyes shining with eagerness. "I've never been _more _ready, Skyfeather!"

Skyfeather purred quietly as the two made their way over to the fresh-kill pile. "You might want to eat up," Skyfeather instructed. "After the assessment, we'll go out hunting, whether you pass or not."

"What happens if I fail?" Dustpaw asked, leaning down to snatch a small wood mouse from the pile.

Skyfeather tucked in to her starling and left a warm, recently-caught pigeon out for Stormstar. "Then we work on your training more, until you pass. Remember: if the apprentice fails, the mentor fails as well."

"How's that?"

"It means that I failed in my responsibilities to teach you the proper fighting techniques," Skyfeather explained. "It means that I'm not a very good mentor."

Dustpaw nodded and gulped a bite of her mouse. "Then I'll pass."

Skyfeather play-scoffed one of Dustpaw's ears before the two finished eating. Stormstar said good morning to them and ate his pigeon quickly. He wanted to watch the assessment.

When Skyfeather and Dustpaw were somewhat away from the sugar river, and Stormstar was safely positioned on top of a snow-covered stump, Skyfeather padded around in a small circle. Dustpaw watched her in confusion and expectancy at the same time.

"Okay, Dustpaw," Skyfeather mewed eventually. She stopped circling and stared her apprentice in the eyes. "Attack me."

Dustpaw was ready to go. She knew Skyfeather's smart tactics in training, and started at a slow trot toward her mentor.

Suddenly, all Skyfeather saw was a flash of light grey and white, and Dustpaw leaped at her. Instinctively and reflexively, Skyfeather ducked down to avoid Dustpaw's launch. But, skilfully, Dustpaw twisted around in the air and gripped Skyfeather back legs, causing her to lose balance. Before she knew it, Skyfeather was pinned to the snowy ground, a big lump of fur holding her down.

"Good—oof!—job, Dustpaw," she murmured until Dustpaw skipped off her back, mewing merrily.

"Did you see that, Stormstar?" she asked. "Did you see me?"

Stormstar nodded. "You were great, Dustpaw."

Dustpaw beamed up at Stormstar for a moment, giving Skyfeather her chance. Before the apprentice could turn around, Skyfeather leapt at her, shoving her off her paws and pinning her to the ground.

"A warrior can _never _let down his or her guard, even if it's only her mentor attacking her," she hissed playfully into Dustpaw's ear.

Dustpaw got to her feet and shook her head. "Yes, I'm sorry, Skyfeather. I'll try my best."

Skyfeather stood again. "Now," she began, "how do you take an ongoing attack?"

Suddenly Stormstar leaped off of the tree stump and collided into Dustpaw. Dustpaw batted sheathed paws at her leader until she was on top of him. But Skyfeather gave her no time for glory. She lunged forward and yanked Dustpaw off of Stormstar.

Before she knew it, Skyfeather was tackled down roughly and forced to her belly, Dustpaw atop her, purring in pride.

Skyfeather shoved Dustpaw off of her. "That was great, Dustpaw!" she praised. "You'll do well if two cats attack you at once."

Stormstar nodded and hopped onto the stump again, washing his chest fur anxiously.

The rest of the assessment went by quickly, and Skyfeather, Dustpaw, and Stormstar were soon heading back to the camp.

"You did very, very well, Dustpaw," Skyfeather mewed encouragingly.

Stormstar nodded in agreement. "Yes, Dustpaw. I'm very proud of you. You'll make a great warrior."

Dustpaw looked up at her lead expectantly.

Stormstar laughed. "Even though you passed your assessment with no difficulty, we can't hold your ceremony until the others have caught up."

"But Silverpaw and Darkpaw have already been assessed!" Dustpaw complained. "We're all ready!"

"Lucifer still hasn't grasped the warrior code," Stormstar explained, casting a warning glance at Skyfeather. "When he's ready to be considered a warrior, we'll hold your ceremonies."

* * *

Skyfeather wasn't entirely sure that Lucifer would _ever _have the right to be considered a warrior of RainClan, but she decided to hold her tongue until that evening, when he decided to make a run for it.

Skyfeather caught the black, blue-eyed tom inching ever so slightly toward the fern entrance of the camp until he was right in front of it. Snowstorm, just coming in from a patrol along the LightClan border brushed passed him in puzzlement. But she decided not to say anything, and dropped a squirrel at the fresh-kill pile.

"Lucifer!" Skyfeather called, trotting up to the loner. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lucifer scowled at Skyfeather. "I was hoping I'd be able to hunt. Would you like to come with me?"

Skyfeather snorted. She was about to spit a response when Lucifer dashed through the ferns and out of sight.

Skyfeather got to her paws and yowled in rage, "Lucifer!" When many of the RainClan cats looked up at her in confusion, she yowled, "He's running away!" Then, more quietly, "I told you he couldn't be trusted."

Stormstar sprinted up to her. "What is it, Skyfeather? Gingerfoot's trying to sleep. She has a bellyache."

"It's Lucifer, Stormstar," Skyfeather hissed. "I told you he was never fit to be a warrior. He's run away from the Clan."

"How do you know?" Stormstar challenged.

"I just saw him, Stormstar!" Skyfeather growled. "He just made a run for it, right in front of my eyes!"

"Then follow him!"

Skyfeather bolted out of the camp in anguish. She was blinded by anger at Lucifer for betraying the Clan, and almost forgot to stop and catch his scent.

She finally caught up to him when she saw him perched beneath a bramble bush, catching his breath. "Lucifer!" she snarled.

The black cat looked up in alarm and stormed out from under the bush. He pelted through the snow, leaving a trail of shallow pawprints behind him.

"Lucifer, get back here!" Infuriated, Skyfeather dashed after him.

She held up the chase until the LightClan territory appeared, and by then, Lucifer was long gone.

Still outraged by Lucifer's act of betrayal, Skyfeather gave up and turned around. She leered down at her paws as she strutted back to the RainClan camp. Every now and then, a rustling in the bushes and trees would catch her attention, or a prey-scent would drift into her nose, but she paid no heed and continued walking, paws aching from the running and the cold.

Suddenly, something wet and cold splashed on Skyfeather's nose. Startled, she looked up to see a low-hanging branch of an oak tree. The branch was blanketed with snow, and a few icicles rimmed the bottom.

Icicles…

Skyfeather dashed backward a step and peered up at the icicles. They were _dripping_!

Suddenly forgetting her anger toward Lucifer, Skyfeather bounded through the wet snow, feeling it dissolve under the fall of her paws. When she reached the sugar river, she heard a soft trickling noise. _The river! _She sprinted to the riverbed and stared down at the now melting ice.

Suddenly filled with excitement and happiness, Skyfeather took a bound back to camp. Finally, the dreadful season of leaf-bare was ending, and the lack of prey and war between Clans would end!

When she made it back to camp, Stormstar padded up to her, impatient. "Did you find him?"

Skyfeather tried to shake off her excitement. "Lucifer's gone," she managed with a dark stare around the listening Clan. Gingerfoot even emerged from the nursery to listen. "He's betrayed RainClan," Skyfeather called loudly so every cat could hear. "He was never fit to be a warrior. I'm sorry."

As the gathered cats began to disperse, Skyfeather pulled Stormstar aside and told him the good news about the end of leaf-bare. Stormstar mewed excitedly, "Finally! Newleaf is sure to bring more prey."

Skyfeather watched eagerly as Stormstar leaped on top of the Highrock and yowled out the customary Clan meeting call.

As the cats below began to come back from sharing tongues, Skyfeather went to sit beside Goldenheart and Moonflower.

"I never trusted that piece of fox dung," Moonflower hissed grumpily. "You shouldn't have either!" she then scolded Skyfeather.

Skyfeather chuckled. "I'm sorry, Moonflower," she mewed. "I thought he could help us."

Goldenheart nodded, then whispered so that Moonflower couldn't hear, "Did StarClan tell you anything?"

Skyfeather realized that she'd forgotten to tell Goldenheart about her dream about Firestar. She opened her mouth to explain everything until one loud and clear yowl from Stormstar awoke her from her thoughts:

"The thaw has begun!"


End file.
